Edward's Punishment
by MickeyandMinnie
Summary: Unknown to the Cullens, Aro of the Volturi has planted a spy to check on Bella’s vampire status. Very displeased with the information he receives that Bella is still human; Aro makes a snap decision to visit.
1. Chapter 1

Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest

Edward's Punishment

By: MickeyandMinnie

Inspired by the song: Permanent

Artist: David Cook

Category: Newbie

Main Pairing: Edward and Bella

POV: Bella

Chapter 1

It had been a wonderful day. It started with me waking up in the arms of my forever companion. At least he will be someday. I just have to convince him first to make me immortal. He says he can't live without me, yet he refuses to change my human status. He keeps thinking about all of the human experiences I'll miss out on. I tried to convince him that I would actually have more time to experience everything this world has to offer once I am changed, but he just snarled something about them not being human experiences because I wouldn't be a human anymore.

I had hoped that the order from Aro would change his mind. I figured he would rather my soul be dammed than my existence terminated. But, like always, he said he had a plan. If Aro were to ever plan a visit, Alice would surely see it and give us time to hide. He is adamant that I will not be forced into his way of life. None of his family had a choice, and some of them are resentful because of it. He does not want that for me. Forget my opinion on the matter. Becoming like him was, after all, what I wanted. I dreamed about it constantly.

I tried to discuss it with him numerous times, but he would just crinkle his brow and make some comment about me not knowing what I was truly asking. I disagreed with him though. After witnessing the travesty that takes place on a regular basis inside that Italian castle and being hunted by first James and then Victoria and her army of newborns, I think I have a pretty good idea of what changing into a vampire would mean for me.

I'll admit the thought of becoming like one of the evil, red-eyed vampires of the Volturi terrified me. But the thought of being able to exist like the remarkable, golden-eyed members of the Cullen family did not frighten me. In fact, the opportunity to spend forever with my bronze-haired angel was very desirable. How this amazing individual could see himself as a monster was beyond my understanding. He was gentle, kind, loving, attentive…

My thoughts were interrupted by a low growl echoing throughout the car. We had just pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home and apparently something he heard was upsetting him.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We have guests at the house."

Immediately, flashes of my best friend Jacob and his wolf brothers filled my mind. I was worried that a confrontation between the two groups would leave me either lacking a best friend or a boyfriend. I forced myself to ask the inevitable question, my voice shaky at best.

"Who is it?"

He turned the engine off in the car and placed his long fingers against his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't a good sign.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. No matter what happens, you have to stay in the car."

I couldn't believe what he was asking me to do. No way was I going to stay here when the two most important people in my life could be hurting each other. I may not be as strong as they are, but I am definitely as stubborn. I shook my head as I reached for my seatbelt.

"Please, Bella, do this for me."

His voice had softened and his eyes had that dazzling effect. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I hated when he did that; he knew I couldn't refuse him. I closed my eyes, released a large sigh from deep inside, and nodded in agreement.

I watched anxiously as he opened his car door and stepped outside. I noticed his trepidation as he slowly approached the front door. Suddenly, two figures as large as Emmett were standing at Edward's sides. Their burly hands were gripping tightly to Edward's arms. I saw him try to pull away, but the strong hands held firm.

"EDWARD!" I shouted.

Quickly, I opened my car door. I didn't step out, however, as a vicious snarl ripped through the night sky. My body was instantly filled with paralyzing fear, as I realized that this was worse than a visit from the local wolf pack.

"Shall we take this inside, gentlemen? We don't want to do this in front of the lady."

Edward's sneering voice was answered by a snort from the large one on his right, but they all began to walk up the steps to the front door. I watched as Edward walked along, offering no resistance along the way. As they entered the doorway, I quickly peered inside. I saw Carlisle conversing with a hooded figure, but I couldn't tell who it was since I was looking at the back of the individual. Emmett was standing off to the side of the front room, his body trembling. I looked quickly at his face and was shocked to see the playfulness that was always there, replaced with deadly anger. Then the front door closed.

I had to know what was going on. I had agreed to Edward's request to remain in the car, but that was when I thought I knew the visitors. Surely that commitment would be void now. I justified my actions the entire time I was sneaking slowly around the corner of the house. I was heading for the back entry door. I would just wait patiently in the kitchen. Edward couldn't be too upset at me for that, if I didn't endanger myself. He would understand that I was just worried about him like he worries for me, right?

I reached out for the door handle and squeezed slowly, trying to open the door silently. I stepped inside without stumbling and made my way to the wall alongside the entry to the front room. I tried to control my breathing, so I could listen to the words being said.

"Ahh…Edward, at last you have returned."

I recognized this voice from somewhere. I didn't dare peek around the corner to get a visual confirmation, so I just closed my eyes and tried to search through all of the voices in my memories to locate who this one belonged to.

While deep in thought, I heard Edward's velvety voice address his father. He was asking Carlisle what was going on. Emmett's deep guttural growls were making it hard for me to hear Carlisle's response, but I had the feeling this wasn't good. I braced myself, my muscles tense and my jaw clenched tight. I couldn't allow myself to react without thinking. I did not want to make this situation any worse for Edward.

"Mmm…I was correctly informed I see. Isabella is still human."

My body shuddered in response to his words. Then it hit me like a rock wall. I knew that voice. I took some deep ragged breaths before stepping around the corner. I lifted my eyes from the floor and looked straight up into the eyes of the leader of the Volturi.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I saw the grips on Edward's arms tighten as his captors sensed his sudden anxiety. As Aro approached me slowly, my eyes registered Edward's futile attempts at breaking free from the burly arms restraining him. Everything inside yelled at me to turn around and run for it, but I just closed my eyes and forced my feet to stay put.

I could feel his creepy presence in front of me, and I knew I would falter if I looked at him. I squeezed my eyes tight as I heard him inhale deeply. I wasn't sure what he intended, but my instincts were warning me that I was in a bad situation.

"My young Isabella, you and Edward have caused quite a disturbance by failing to obey the order of the Volturi. I wonder, is that your fault or his?"

Edward responded before I could answer.

"What business is it of yours?" he sneered.

Suddenly, Edward's body crashed to the floor. He was writhing in pain; his face grimaced in utter torment. I gasped as I saw a fourth member of the guard that had gone unnoticed earlier. It was Jane. She was smiling as she watched Edward's body curl in on himself in an effort to stop the searing torture.

Before I realized what I was doing, I ran around Aro and threw my body over Edward. I had to try to block Jane's wicked power from him. I could hear Edward panting below me. I hugged him tightly to my body, my tears bathing his back.

"That's enough, Jane."

I was grateful for Aro's interference, but I didn't trust her obedience so I continued to shield him as best I could. Carlisle quickly involved himself in the conversation, no doubt trying to de-escalate the inevitable disagreement that was coming. Emmett tried to step towards us, but was stopped immediately by Jane's warning growl. I was glad he listened and froze in place. I knew this was hard for him, but I didn't think I could protect them both at the same time.

I was startled when Edward began growling. All too soon, however, I understood the reason for his growls. Two strong hands grabbed me by the arms and lifted me up from Edward's body. Before Edward could react, a deep voice warned him of the consequences.

"Hold still, unless you want the human to get hurt."

I watched in defeat as the other guard grabbed Edward's arms and pulled them behind his back. Tears threatened to blur my vision as I watched the guard place silver cuffs around my true love's wrists. I didn't know what they were made of, but they obviously were vampire strength proof. Edward's deep growl of frustration vibrated from inside his chest as he realized he wasn't going anywhere for awhile. The burly guard pulled Edward to his feet and held him in place. Edward's eyes met mine and stared deeply as if searching for a hidden passageway into my mind. The gaze was so intense it caused my body to tremble. Finally, he gave up and broke the connection. His soft voice tried to comfort me.

"I love you, Bella. Please, stay with Alice. She will protect you. I promise…I will come back to you."

Aro was watching our exchange silently until now. He cleared his throat to get Edward's attention. I am not sure what Aro's thoughts were, but judging from Edward's reaction it wasn't good news. Edward began struggling again, and the guard that had been holding me changed his position and flanked one of Edward's sides instead. Aro waited until Edward's position was secure and then he walked over.

"I am afraid, Edward, that you are suffering from a grave misunderstanding. You see, we are each under the obligation of our roles. As your leader, I am bound to direct my subjects. It is also my job, unfortunately, to redirect those followers that have lost their way. Don't worry though, our training methods have proven to be very successful in helping those that are lost to find their way back."

Edward pulled against the strong hands that held him captive, twisting back and forth with all of his might. His voice was loud and unrestrained now, as he shouted his opposition.

"I WILL NOT BE FORCED TO JOIN THE VOLTURI!"

Aro's eyes narrowed at Edward's outburst. He reached forward and placed his hand on the top of Edward's quivering shoulder.

"Whether you join us or not is always your choice, Edward. But you will answer for your disobedience! Take him to the car."

I didn't understand at first. I watched in silence as Edward tried to resist their strong holds as the guards were dragging him out the front door. Then I heard Emmett's tormented voice.

"You are taking him to Volterra to be punished?"

Horror filled my eyes as I realized how much danger Edward was in at the moment. I watched his resistance grow stronger as his entire body was fueled with both his anger and his anxiety of what would happen to him if he did not get free. The guards must have sensed his surge of energy. Faster than humanly possible, one of them wrapped their arms around his chest trapping his arms at his sides while the other one grabbed both of his legs lifting him off of the ground. Edward twisted and kicked, but it was no use. He could not escape.

I tried to run after him, but Carlisle's strong arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me in place. I whimpered, wishing with all of my might that I had forced Edward to change me when we first returned from Italy. This was my fault. Carlisle must have sensed my despair, as he lifted me up from the floor and carried me outside to see Edward before they took him away. We were still on the front porch, but I could at least see Edward now.

As they approached the vehicle, I saw what was waiting for him inside. One of the seats was outfitted with strong, dark leather-like restraints. I knew once they got him into the car there would be no hope of him getting away. I looked anxiously back at Carlisle and Emmett, hoping that they had a plan. Instead I saw a pained look of defeat on Carlisle's face and the angry expression from earlier spread across Emmett's face. I knew Jane was still threatening Emmett, preventing him from coming to Edward's aid. She had allowed him to walk forward just a few steps to watch his brother be taken away.

"Carlisle, please, don't let them do this!"

His arm tightened around my waist as he looked down at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Edward will be alright, Bella." He raised his head and looked towards Edward. "Fulfill your punishment, son. Then come home to us. We will all be waiting for you."

The guards opened the car door and shoved Edward inside. One of them quickly removed the silver cuffs while the other waited with the dark restraints in hand. They wasted no time in strapping him in. Sobs racked through my body as I watched them tighten straps across both of his wrists and ankles, and then stretch two straps from under his armpits upward and across the tops of his shoulders forcing his back against the seat. Another strap was pulled across his waist holding his hips against the seat, and a final strap was stretched across his calves forcing his legs to remain in one locked position.

Deep, ragged breaths shook my body as I cried for Edward's torment. They were treating him like a wild animal instead of the truly intelligent and incredible being that he is. I watched as he continued to pull against the restraints even though he knew it was futile. His stubbornness wouldn't let him give up. I realized that was one of the traits I loved the most in him. He was never a quitter.

His glance caught my eyes and for a few seconds time seemed to stand still. We quickly memorized every detail of each other's face. I couldn't hear his thoughts, but I felt in my heart what he was thinking.

"Please, Bella, take care of yourself. Don't let yourself suffer because of me."

His gaze shifted to Emmett and I saw him nod as he responded to something Emmett was thinking. Then the guards pulled something down over his head and shut the door. I felt as if a knife had been stabbed into my chest at that very moment. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't live without him. I turned around and looked directly at Aro.

"Master Aro, may I have a moment of your time?"

Carlisle's body stiffened and he tried to intervene on my behalf, but I stayed strong. Aro raised his hand to hush Carlisle's objections and cocked his head towards me. One of his cold, bony fingers raised and curled back, beckoning me towards him. Slowly I approached, eyes cast down and head bowed. I was hoping that if I took the submissive approach, he would actually consider what I was about to propose.

I stopped just in front of him. A shudder passed through my body as his long cold fingertips curled under my chin and lifted my head up. My eyes met his and it felt like he could see directly into my soul.

At that moment, Alice and Jasper came running into the house. They had entered from the back door and rushed through the kitchen so quickly that it startled everyone in the front room. Aro shook his head at Jane who was about to unleash her evil ability on the two approaching Cullens. Instead, he returned his focus to me.

"What is it you desire so greatly that you would endanger your life in speaking to me?"

My body began to tremble from fear.

"Please…" my voice whispered, "Please let me accompany you."

Alice gasped and started to reach for me but Jasper held her back. Aro's sharp eyes caught every expression and movement of those around us. A sinister grin slowly spread across his face. I realized that I had just begged the master of all vampires to allow me to travel back to Italy with him. I basically had offered myself up and wasn't sure if I would become his next slave or meal.

I tried to calm myself by breathing deeply and closing my eyes. Edward's face immediately flashed in front of my closed eyelids. My deep breath was long and ragged. I could feel waves of calm rushing over me as Jasper tried to assure me that everything would be okay. I opened my eyes and nodded, silently thanking him.

"Isabella, you understand that because you have not followed the directions to be changed, that your precious Edward must be punished."

Tears rolled freely down my face. I was about to beg him to let me take Edward's place, when he continued.

"However, if you commit to obey my orders from now on, I do not see a reason to keep you apart. Maybe seeing his punishment will motivate you to comply with our earlier request."

My breathing rate increased as my mind realized that he was going to grant me this favor. I would be allowed to accompany my true love to Volterra. A small smile began to spread across my face as it became instantly easier to breathe.

Aro quickly ordered me to follow him to his car. My heart sunk when I realized that I wouldn't be riding in the same car as Edward. As we approached the second vehicle, I looked in front of me and could barely see Edward's outline through the back window. I decided to focus on that to keep from becoming engulfed by terror.

I briefly heard Carlisle's voice before my car door was shut. He was asking Aro when he could come to retrieve his son and daughter. A warm sensation flowed through me as I realized I truly was considered a member of this wonderful family.

Aro grunted, "His punishment will last for five days. Do not arrive before then."

I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer that Edward would be able to endure the five days of suffering. I was anxious that he might decide that I wasn't worth all of this. I wouldn't blame him if he did. I just wasn't sure how I would survive without him.

On the way to the airport, Aro began to define my role and instruct me as to my duties. I listened carefully as I knew that any errors on my part would mean more punishment for Edward. Aro was very clear on that point.

My duties were basically to serve Edward and treat his needs after each session. The difficult part would be that I was not allowed to speak with him and let him know I was there. I nodded quietly, letting him know I understood the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest

Edward's Punishment

By: MickeyandMinnie

Inspired by the song: Permanent

Artist: David Cook

Category: Newbie

Main Pairing: Edward and Bella

POV: Bella

Chapter 2

All too soon we arrived at the airport. I climbed out of the car and started to make my way to the small private plane when a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned to see Aro smirking as a female guard that had been waiting for us at the plane held me in place.

"You need to be prepared first, Isabella."

I saw a syringe in the guard's hand and started to tremble. I heard a deep sigh escape from Aro's chest. I wondered if he was losing patience with me. I needed to be brave. I did not want him to change his mind about bringing me along. I closed my eyes in submission.

"This will mask your scent. You will need to receive injections every twenty-four hours while in Volterra. We wouldn't want to ruin our surprise for Edward, now would we?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath as I felt the sharp jab of the needle as it pierced my skin. I wasn't sure what game Aro was playing, so I decided to just be grateful that I got to play. The contents of the syringe stung as it entered my arm, but I tried to hold still. A whimper escaped my lips as she pulled the needle back out of the newly formed hole. Next, I saw her approach my head with a small ball and string. The confusion must have been apparent on my face, as Aro chuckled.

"Open, Isabella."

I parted my lips slightly, and she grabbed my jaw forcing my mouth to open wider. She shoved the ball deep inside causing me to gag slightly. Then she stretched the strings around my head and tied them tightly at the back. Even if I was tempted to speak to Edward, I wouldn't be able to. I tried stretching my neck against the strings to loosen them a bit, but they didn't give at all. It wasn't comfortable, but I could make do. I turned back to Aro and waited for him to give me permission to move forward.

When we boarded the plane I was marched right past my true love. His body tensed and his muscles pulled tight against the restraints holding his body still. The black hood was still over his head preventing him from seeing me, but I knew he could hear my heartbeat.

Suddenly, the large guard next to Edward thrust his elbow into the side of my angel's head. I heard the growl of anger rumble deep inside his chest. The large guard only laughed at Edward's show of defiance.

"You will not be feeding during your punishment, slave."

I was horrified by the thought that he was going to be denied nourishment during this hell. Then the realization hit me. They wanted to break him.

Sitting at the back of the plane, I silently watched his rigid posture, aching to comfort him. I tried to stay awake during the long flight, not wanting to take my eyes off of Edward. Eventually, my human weakness won out and my eyelids closed.

I was startled as I felt the bump as the wheels touched solid surface once again. I sat up groggily, and tried to focus my eyes on my love. It didn't appear he had moved once throughout the entire flight. A flash of anger permeated my soul as I realized he probably couldn't move due to the tight restraints. I shook my head, trying to clear the anger from my mind. I needed to be able to think clearly. I tried to distract myself by looking out the windows. I spotted a small glimmer of the sun as it was just beginning to rise.

As soon as the plane stopped, the two guards quickly flanked Edward on both sides. They released him from the restraints and stood him up. I could see his resistance and felt his anxiety about what was waiting for him. A small whimper escaped my throat and he froze. Jane glared at me and for a moment I was terrified at what I had done. But then Aro caught my eye and winked. He was pleased. Had I just played into his game as expected?

I watched as Aro motioned for the guards to lead Edward forward. He hesitated at first, breathing deeply through the large hood. A shudder coursed through his body, then his head bowed and he relinquished himself to what lay ahead.

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. When I opened them again, I jumped. The female guard was standing right next to me. She seemed to appear out of nowhere. I would need to get used to her speed and sudden appearances.

"Come, Isabella. If you don't want to be mistaken for food, make sure you stay with me."

Trembles shuddered throughout my entire body as I tried not to allow the fear to paralyze me. I followed my guide closely as she led the way through countless winding tunnels. There was no doubt I would be hopelessly lost if I allowed her out of my sight. Finally, she stopped just outside a large wooden door.

After such a long flight, I figured we would have the day to rest and nourish ourselves before the activities began. I was wrong. As soon as she opened the door, my heart sank to my toes. Despite the gag, I gasped at the sight in front of me. I froze in place.

Her cold hands pushed me into the small room. My feet stumbled as I didn't look at the floor in front of me. My eyes would not leave the sight of my true love.

I could see into the next room through a window. There on the floor kneeling awkwardly was Edward. As I looked closer, I could see the chains that were holding him in such an uncomfortable position. His wrists were cuffed behind his back, he was barefoot, and his ankles were also cuffed. A chain was connecting his wrists and ankles together. The hood had been replaced with a blindfold; although I was sure it was just as effective at blocking his vision. I could see Edward's tormented face. I watched as his chest was rising and falling with quick pants in resistance and anticipation of what was to come.

The large guard that had struck Edward earlier on the plane was walking towards him. He held something in his hand that looked like a large necklace. As I watched him wrap it around Edward's neck, I realized it was a collar. It angered me how they kept treating Edward like a wild animal. My fists clenched at my sides.

The female guard had been watching me, and smirked at my reaction. I couldn't tell if she was impressed by the fire in my eyes or not. I returned my focus back to the next room. I saw the guard pulling on the chain connecting Edward's wrists and ankles. I was confused until I saw him hook another chain to the back of Edward's collar. I looked on helplessly as he yanked the collar back towards the first chain, connecting them. Now Edward's neck was being pulled down, forcing his entire torso into an arch.

My guard walked up behind me and removed the gag. She thrust a plate of cheese and crackers towards me. I really wasn't that hungry, my stomach was churning nervously because of our situation. However, based on her expression, I didn't think I had much of a choice. I wanted to keep my strength up in case Edward needed me, so I quietly ate.

I had finished a little over half of the meal, when she reached forward and turned a dial on the wall. Suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of my true love's suffering. Edward had seemed to be tolerating the punishment quite well, until now. His breathing was increasing and coming out in short gusts. His entire body was trembling as he tried to fight against the restraints. I frantically searched the room but couldn't find anything different. He wasn't being hurt physically, so it had to be something he had heard in his mind.

Tears that had welled up in my eyes at the sight of him in such an uncomfortable position, now threatened to cascade down my cheeks. I was terrified for what he was so anxious about. I stared at the door of his room, quivering in fear. I gasped when it finally opened and I could hear the voice of Aro.

"Edward…you know I hate to see you like this. But, alas, you have not shown obedience. When rules are broken and orders are not followed, consequences are expected. It is the natural order of things. Without enforcement, chaos would abound."

I watched silently as Aro caressed Edward's face as he spoke. He paused for a moment, almost looking regretful. I wondered what he was finding in Edward's thoughts that caused him so much reflection.

"I could waive the sentence and release you, if you will admit that it was the human that refused to follow my instructions."

I couldn't believe my ears. Had I heard him correctly? He was offering Edward a way out. He wouldn't have to suffer because of me.

"Please, Edward, tell him."

A low chuckle echoed inside the room I was in. I realized the guard had heard my whispered plea.

"You'd better hope he doesn't, Isabella. While the punishment won't be pleasant for him, it would surely kill you."

I turned back to look upon my angel, my protector. I knew what his answer would be. Edward was shaking his head, refusing Aro's offer. The expression on Aro's face left no doubt that he was displeased.

"Maybe a session with Nathan will change your mind. I will return again tomorrow in case you desire to alter your response."

With that said, he exited the room leaving Edward alone with the large burly vampire who had been silently observing the entire exchange. His voice was gruff and intimidating.

"Sounds like we get to play, slave."

He was standing over by a side counter. I hadn't noticed it before now. My eyes widened as I took in the horrific sight. I gasped as I saw the different tools being caressed almost lovingly by the cruel vampire that thought of this as playtime. I wanted to be able to tell Edward that I was here with him. I desired nothing more than to stand between my true love and this monster, but I couldn't. All I could do was watch and try to figure out how I was going to offer comfort when I was allowed to be with him.

The large, burly vampire approached Edward cautiously. I wasn't sure why he was hesitating, as Edward obviously posed no threat as restrained as he was. Then it dawned on me that he was inspecting Edward. A shiver traveled through my body. I held my breath as he reached out and took a fistful of Edward's shirt into one of his large hands. With one quick swipe, he tore Edward's shirt away from his body. He moved closer and gently stroked Edward's back and chest. I could tell his touch was making Edward very anxious, as his body would flinch at each contact. I watched in silent horror as the large rough hands of the cruel torturer grabbed Edward's right pectoral muscle and squeezed. Edward tried to pull away, but could not escape with the restraints keeping his body arched in such a manner.

In Nathan's hand, twirling through his fingers, I spotted a three inch needle attached to a wooden handle. Instinctively, I reached out in an attempt to embrace Edward. Both of my hands pressed hard against the window's glass. I longed to wrap my arms around him and protect him from what was about to happen.

Edward didn't appear to be informed of Nathan's plan. I wondered if Aro had told him of Edward's ability. I hoped I was wrong. It disgusted me that part of Nathan's punishment tactics included building the anticipation of what pain and suffering the victim would receive. I knew that Edward could deal with it better if he had some time to prepare.

Edward's loud agonized howl of pain confirmed that he had no clue of the punishment before it happened. I was horrified that I couldn't stop this no matter how badly I wanted to. He had saved me so many times, and now when he needed saving the most, I was powerless to help him. I shook my head in frustration, acknowledging my failure.

I could hear Edward panting and snarling. I realized I had closed my eyes to the horror. I would not fail him in this. I would suffer this punishment along with him in the only way I was allowed. Opening my eyes once again, I watched as Nathan reached out to grab Edward's left pectoral muscle. Edward jerked away as far as he could until the restraints stopped him once again. The cruel vampire just laughed and gripped tighter onto Edward's flesh.

Tears streaked my cheeks as I watched him drive another large needle through the pinched muscle. Edward didn't cry out this time, but from the torment on his face I knew it hurt just as much as the last one. Nathan slid large stoppers onto the sharp ends of both needles so they couldn't easily slide out. Then he attached a chain to both handles and pulled upward. Edward's chest rose high into the air, despite the chains restraining his limbs and neck.

Nathan reached above and looped a final chain around a large hook. I hadn't noticed it until now; a large hook was suspended from the ceiling. Nathan clipped the final chain to the one attached to Edward's pierced chest. He released both chains and Edward's body fell back. A loud roar of pain vibrated against the walls as the force tore the buried needles through some of Edward's chest muscles and flesh.

Almost immediately he thrust his body up to relieve the ripping. This, however, caused an enormous tension on the chains surrounding his wrists, ankles and neck. I wasn't sure how long he could hold this position. I knew the moment he allowed his muscles to slack his chest would resume tearing around the needles. Edward realized it now, as well. A small moan escaped Edward's throat.

"Nice" growled the cruel vampire.

My body was shaking with anger. He was so sick. He was actually enjoying the torture he was inflicting on my love. Every inch of my body was consumed with hatred and murderous intentions for the cruel vampire before my eyes. My body was trembling almost as much as Edward's was. He was attempting to regulate his breathing, but I could tell he was struggling. After what seemed like hours, Nathan finally left the room. I turned to my guard.

"How long is he going to leave him like that?"

Her head cocked to the side as a slight grin spread across her face. She was enjoying my torment as much as Nathan enjoyed Edward's.

"He will remain in that position until Aro decides to grace him with his presence tomorrow."

Anger began to overflow inside me and I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"WHAT?"

Her grin was replaced with a smirk.

"That's part of the punishment, Isabella."

I shook my head. Taking a deep breath, I mustered up all of the courage I had left.

"I wish to speak with Aro."

I discovered my guard's name was Ariana as we were walking through the long dark tunnels. Another vampire crossed our path and greeted her, before realizing I was present. The way the other vampire was looking at me reminded me of her first words to me.

"…If you don't want to be mistaken for food, make sure you stay with me."

A tremble rocked my body from head to toe. At least Ariana hadn't looked at me as something to eat. I should be grateful that Aro assigned her to guard me. She isn't cruel to me, but instead seems to enjoy the entertainment I provide her. Apparently I do not react as predicted and she enjoys the show. Fortunately, it is her desire to see what I'll do next that led her to agree to take me to see Aro.

I was standing, head bowed and eyes glued to the floor, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. Ariana was describing my distress and what she considered a "foolish" demand to bother the master with, to another guard. I grimaced as I closed my eyes and tried to regain my focus. I had to approach Aro cautiously and plead my case appropriately or I might make things worse. I was concentrating so hard, I almost didn't hear when he spoke to me.

"Isabella…Isabella, speak to me now."

I opened my eyes slowly and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Master Aro, I only desire to be given permission to fulfill the duties you have bestowed upon me."

I glanced up carefully and saw his nod. I turned around and walked slowly back to the hallway that led to the prison holding Edward. Just as I passed through the doorway, I heard Aro's reminder.

"Don't forget, Isabella, you may not speak with the prisoner during punishment."

I nodded silently and continued walking. I was pretty sure I was heading in the correct direction until Ariana reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going, Isabella? I thought you wished to serve and treat the prisoner?"

I switched direction and began to follow her without missing a step. She slowed in front of a small closet, retrieving a rag and a glass jar. I reached out and took them when she offered and then waited patiently for her to open the door that was the only thing keeping me apart from my angel. Her head bent down as she spoke quietly into my ear.

"Use the rag to dab the venom away from the open wounds. Then apply the ointment. It will cause him great pain at first, but then it will numb the area. He will be grateful when Nathan returns and pulls the needles out." She paused, and I thought she was finished. Then she sneered, "Isabella, don't try anything. I will be watching."

I nodded and took a deep ragged breath. My body shuddered as she stabbed my arm with another dose of the liquid that would alter my scent. Then she replaced the ball, gagging me slightly. I inhaled a deep breath through my nose as she turned the knob and slowly opened the door. I saw Edward's body tense in anticipation of Nathan's return. I wanted to let him know it was me, but I couldn't. Their warnings were screaming at me from inside my head. I was not allowed to speak to the prisoner, and they would know if I had. I clenched my jaw tight, refusing to give them a reason to inflict more torture upon my angel.

Quickly, I approached his side and set the jar on the ground. His body jerked as he tried to move away from me. Gently I grazed just my fingertips across his shoulder trying to convey to him I wasn't here to hurt him. I took my time caressing his shoulders, arms, and upper body so he would be used to my touch. I didn't want to startle him when I dressed his wounds.

With the utmost care, I softly pressed the rag to the torn flesh on the left side of his chest. It nearly broke my heart to hear him grunt in pain at the slight pressure. His body was trembling and I longed to offer words of comfort. Instead, I nuzzled my face into his neck allowing him to feel the warmth and love from my nurturing caress.

His body tensed at the contact. I was hurt at first, feeling rejected. Then I remembered that they had shot some kind of drug into my system to alter my scent. He didn't realize it was me. He thought he was all alone. I wasn't sure how to change that at the moment, so I just focused on my task.

Carefully I moved the rag to the wound on his right side. A low moan rumbled from his throat. Surprisingly, his body seemed to relax some even though I knew he was still hurting. I waited, giving him some time to rest. I was hesitant to use the ointment, not wanting to cause him additional pain.

I startled when the door opened. A deep growl vibrated from Edward's throat. Placing my hand on his arm to calm him, I turned my head to see who had entered the room. It was Ariana. Her eyes had narrowed from the sound of Edward's growl and I was concerned that her earlier kindness would not be repeated. I closed my eyes and started shaking my head, silently begging her to ignore him. She seemed to be amused at my efforts to communicate with her and folded her arms over her chest. Leaning back against the wall, she spoke slowly.

"Your time is almost up. If you are going to apply the ointment, you need to do it now. Don't worry; it will only hurt for awhile."

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself away from his side and reached down for the jar. I decided to try to apply the ointment to both wounds at the same time, hoping to only inflict pain to his body once rather than twice. Collecting a generous amount between the fingers of both hands, I knelt in front of him.

I gently rested the heels of both of my palms against his body just below the fresh wounds. I wanted him to feel my presence and assure him that no matter what punishment he had to suffer, I would be there with him. I would never leave him alone. He could rely on me. I was permanent.

I waited for him to inhale, and then carefully spread the ointment across his torn flesh. His body immediately jerked against the chains.

"Ahh…"

I pressed my palms harder against his chest, desiring to be the one he would turn to for strength. As the effects of the ointment slowly numbed the injured area, his groans quieted. His muscles were still trembling but his breathing was returning to normal. I reached in closer and nuzzled him with my face once again. I was sure he could feel the wetness from my tears and hoped he would understand how much it tormented me not to be able to save him from this pain. His velvety voice filled the air.

"Don't cry for me. This is only temporary."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Also, be sure to visit www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com to see all of the submissions for the contest. Voting begins on November 30th, and will be done by poll on the forum. Hope I get your vote!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest

Edward's Punishment

By: MickeyandMinnie

Inspired by the song: Permanent

Artist: David Cook

Category: Newbie

Main Pairing: Edward and Bella

POV: Bella

Chapter 3

I felt the weight as Edward leaned back into my hands, allowing his exhausted muscles a moment of rest while I kept the chains from tearing the needles out of his chest. I had moved behind him and placed my hands onto his arched back. I tried to encourage him to relax, nuzzling him and rubbing my cheek against his. It took awhile before he understood what I was trying to do and then more time before he trusted me, surrendering some of his weight into my hands, testing, and then pulling back. When he finally relinquished all of his weight, signaling he trusted me, I felt as if I could breathe again. My angel was relying on me, and for a moment I was able to relieve some of his pain. I tried to forget where we were and the suffering he had yet to face.

All too soon the façade crashed down around me, as Ariana cleared her throat and informed me it was time to leave. I waited to move until I felt him lift his weight from my hands. I was not about to destroy the trust I had build with him. I squeezed his arm in reassurance before moving away from him. I didn't want him to think he was alone, even though I had to leave for now. Hesitantly, I bent down and picked up the glass jar and soiled rag.

As I stood back up, I looked once more at his body chained and tortured. An overwhelming feeling of grief and guilt overcame me. The onslaught of emotion combined with no sleep and very little food caused a rush of dizziness to swarm my head. The floor began to spin slightly. I tried to breathe deeply to keep myself from fainting, but a deep wheezing sound is all that filled the silent air around me. I realized I was struggling to breathe because of the ball blocking my throat. I could feel the panic beginning to settle in. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice told me I needed to stay calm. I tried to inhale through my nose, but suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe at all.

As fear and anxiety filled my head, I couldn't help but look over at my angel. I didn't miss the irony of how much he was suffering to keep me alive and here I was, dying in front of him just an arm's length away. There was no denying my breathing was getting worse. My palms were moist, and beads of sweat were forming across my forehead, neck, and even down the small of my back. I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my chest, trying to alert Edward of my dangerous situation. Why didn't he understand that I was in trouble? Why wasn't he doing something?

I felt like I was suffocating. Darkness was beginning to surround me. My throat was now tightly constricted and my chest ached for just one more breath. I was terrified, but my strong sense of survival would not let me give up. A strangled cry escaped my lips as I dropped the items in my hands and pulled at the strings in desperation. The jar hit the floor with a loud crash, shattering into numerous glass pieces.

My throat felt like it was on fire. I clawed at my mouth, trying to remove the ball that was blocking off my air supply. My heartbeat was now racing in quick and uneven beats, pumping blood and adrenaline through my veins. I could feel my body tipping sideways as the last breath of air from my lungs was expelled. I heard the desperate pleas of my true love, begging someone to help me. I vaguely noticed the firm hands grasp my body as I was picked up and carried out of the room.

Luckily, Ariana had taken pity on my situation and caught me before I could fall on any of the glass shards. Faster than humanly possible, I was back inside the adjoining room with the window. I was sitting in a chair next to a table. Ariana had removed the gag and my lungs were greedily inhaling deep breaths of oxygen.

"Damn, Isabella! I am beginning to think you are more trouble than you're worth!"

My eyes widened. I was afraid she was going to trade assignments with another guard. While she frightened me, at least Ariana had shown me some kindness and hadn't tried to eat me. I couldn't guarantee that would be the case with someone else.

"I…I'm sorry…Please…"

She waved her hand at me, stopping my pleas before they started. She was still annoyed and not ready for my apology. Part of me was grateful as my throat was raw and scratchy. I winced as I tried to swallow. Ariana shook her head.

"Do you realize what could have happened if you had cut yourself on that glass? I do not enjoy babysitting, Isabella. Make no mistake…I am only doing this to gain favor with Aro."

I nodded silently, not wishing to upset her further. She did not say anything else, but turned away from me and walked closer to the window. I used the quiet moments to try to regain my composure. I forced my eyes to close so my mind would focus on calming down. It took awhile, but my heartbeat finally began to slow and my breaths became less labored.

My body was drenched in sweat and still trembling. My chest ached from the lack of oxygen it had just sustained. I tried to breathe deeply and concentrate on relaxing my muscles. I thought back over what had just happened.

My fists unclenched as understanding filled my thoughts. I had just suffered a panic attack. Nothing was hurting me, except myself. I scowled, frustrated with my lack of control. I had to get it together to be there for Edward. I had to be strong for him.

I opened my eyes as my thoughts drifted back to the tortured vampire in the other room. I started to stand with the intention of walking to the window to check on him, but Ariana held up her hand motioning for me to stay put.

"He's fine, Isabella."

My eyes narrowed a bit, as I contemplated whether or not to believe her words. She hissed at me, not appreciating my doubt.

"I told him I would take care of it, so he wouldn't waste energy getting upset."

My voice whispered as realization hit me, "…it…meaning me."

She huffed and turned her back to me once more. A little smile turned the corners of my mouth up just a bit. She helped us.

I sat back against the chair and began to focus on the things around me. The room was very similar to the one that held my angel prisoner. There was only one color, a drab grey. The walls and floor were all made of cold, hard stone. There weren't any windows to the outside world, so the only light came from the bright lamps sitting in each corner. I noticed how they were strategically placed so that the light from each lamp could be positioned to spotlight the victim if so desired.

A shudder passed through my body as I realized that a lot of the torture used to punish the victims was as much mental as physical. This frightened me, as physical injuries could be healed; but mental wounds ran much deeper. I would have to do whatever was possible to give my angel peace in between his sessions with Nathan. I had to be strong for both of us, and with Ariana's help, I could do it.

With a new sense of purpose, I focused once again on my surroundings. This time I noticed a dish wrapped in plastic on the table next to me. I peered closer and realized that while I had been dressing Edward's wounds, Ariana had left to get me some food.

I looked over at her, unsure whether I should brave the silence to thank her. She was staring at me, silently observing "the human". She nodded towards the dish. I understood. She was giving me permission to eat.

When I was almost finished devouring the dish of freshly peeled shrimp and salad greens, I slowly walked back over to the window. Edward seemed to be resting peacefully. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I looked down and noticed a blanket and a pillow had been placed on the floor just under the window. I knelt down onto the blanket and allowed my tired eyes to close.

I didn't want to seem ungrateful, and I definitely needed the rest. I chuckled to myself as I drifted off to sleep. Why is it that I sleep the best when I am being watched over by one the most deadly creatures in existence? There must be something seriously wrong with me.

I awoke a few hours later to voices entering Edward's room.

"Edward…she is only a human. Surely she is not worth all of this suffering."

A low growl echoed throughout the room. I sat up and shook my head, trying to stifle the groan I felt inside. I knew what was going through my love's thoughts right now. I only hoped he would keep them to himself this time.

I stood up slowly, stretching my kinked muscles. Ariana's quick eyes scanned my actions carefully, and then refocused on the happenings of the other room. I stepped closer.

"I can smell a human all over you, Edward. I wonder how Isabella would feel about how quickly and easily she was replaced."

Edward's snarl was unmistakable. It worried me. He was running vicariously low on tolerance.

"I was only offering that human comfort. She was upset at having to inflict more pain upon me."

Aro scoffed.

"The emotions of a human are insignificant. They are usually not even considered. Living with Carlisle and heeding to his strange, unnatural ways has made you soft, Edward."

Edward's voice of velvet had changed into a coarse gravelly sound.

"I have been blessed to know Carlisle. Living with him has granted me the opportunity to keep some of my humanity despite this horrible existence that I have been dealt."

I had been studying the expressions on Aro's face during their conversation. Now, what I saw filled my entirety with fear. My body was quivering so much I could barely keep my balance. I was terrified for Edward. Based on Aro's frown, I knew more punishment was in store for my love. The sound of his sneering voice turned my stomach and almost made my light dinner reappear.

"I am disappointed in your behavior, Edward. However, I am still willing to honor my earlier offer. Are you ready to admit that it was your precious human's idea to disobey my order?"

I was holding my breath, unsure of how I wanted Edward to answer. I was afraid of what they would do to me, but I also didn't want to see Edward suffer anymore. I noticed my angel had locked his jaw in defiance. His silence was apparently taken as his answer, as Aro shook his head and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to enter the hallway, he turned back and paused.

"Maybe some more time with Nathan will help you to think more clearly."

The breath I had been holding released itself as a whimper. My legs felt so weak from the trembling I wasn't sure if I could stand much longer. Then I realized that Edward was going to be hurting a lot more than me in a short while, and I would not allow him to go through it alone. Even if I couldn't hold his hand, I could remain here, as close as I was allowed, and give him my support. Would he think he was all alone? I watched in terror as Nathan approached Edward.

"So, slave…session two…what should we do?"

His large rough hand grazed Edward's shoulder. I grimaced as I saw Edward flinch. He knew that whatever Nathan decided to do would be painful. My eyes remained frozen on Edward. Nathan bent down to speak softly in Edward's ear, taunting him. I couldn't hear what was said, so I asked Ariana. She looked at me, a flicker of sadness passing through her eyes.

"He told Edward that before he could change his position for their next session, he would need to remove the decorations from his chest."

I said a silent prayer that the ointment was still effectively numbing the torn flesh surrounding those awful needles. Nathan released the chain from the large suspended hook that was pulling the needles tight against Edward's flesh. His body slumped back to the floor. He was exhausted from trying to hold his body up enough to prevent the needles from tearing through more of his skin and muscles. Nathan reached forward, gripping the wooden handles attached to the ends of the buried needles. I noticed he hadn't removed the stoppers yet.

"Hold on, slave, this is going to hurt."

Suddenly, without anymore warning, Nathan yanked both needles free. Edward's back arched automatically in response to the final tearing of his tender flesh. I started to cry out in anger and despair, frustrated that the ointment hadn't worked.

"Calm down, Isabella. If it hadn't worked, we all would have heard Edward scream. No one could bear that kind of torture in silence. He's fine."

I looked back at my angel and saw that her words were true. His body once again was slumped from exhaustion, but his face looked relaxed. Nathan, however, had an expression of anger spread across his face. I gasped as I realized that he enjoyed hearing the screams of his victims. He was furious that he didn't get the reaction from Edward that he had hoped for.

Nathan stormed to the side counter, trading the needles for more chains. He marched back over to Edward and roughly unfastened the hooks binding his neck and wrists to his ankles. He wrapped one of the chains tightly around Edward's wrists. He lifted Edward's arms high above his head, holding his body up from the ground. He then looped the chain around the large hook suspended from the ceiling and fastened it. He dropped Edward suddenly, causing the weight of Edward's body to nearly pull his shoulders from their sockets.

I could hear Edward's low moans as he struggled to relieve the pressure now building in his shoulders. Nathan didn't give him a chance to get his feet under him before he wrapped the other chain around his ankles, pressing them together tightly. The chain was then hooked to a large ring that was embedded in the floor.

Edward's body was now stretched tight. His head hung low and lifeless. My heart filled with dread as I looked at him being restrained in such a way. Nathan was speaking in a low voice to him. The words were too soft for me to hear clearly, but I understood enough to know that he was informing Edward of the next punishment.

Edward's jaw clenched tight as he tested the strength of the chains binding him. Nathan's low chuckle only increased Edward's anxiety about what was coming. I watched in horror as the cruel vampire picked up a long whip from the counter. The strap seemed to have something embedded into the end of it, but I couldn't tell for sure what it was. I was so focused on the small detailing that it surprised me when the strap suddenly disappeared with a snap and then landed violently across Edward's back.

SLASH!

Edward's back arched, his forehead pointed up towards the ceiling. He took a deep breath and released a small growl from his throat. I pressed my hands against the window's glass. My emotions were split. Half of me wanted to wrap my arms around Edward's body and shield him from anymore pain. The other half wanted to yell at Edward for his defiance. Couldn't he tell that just antagonized Nathan?

I watched as the look of determination shadowed Nathan's face. I whimpered, expecting this reaction. I grimaced as Nathan reached back ready to strike. I knew the second lash would be harder than the first.

SLASH!

Edward's sharp grunt filled the room. His teeth were clenched tight as he held back his cries. His head was bending down now, his neck muscles tight. His fists were struggling above him, forcing the chains to hit against each other filling the room with a clanging sound. His breaths were coming in fast, hard gusts; he was hurting but he refused to give Nathan any satisfaction. I gasped as I saw a dark gash split open right across the middle of his back.

SLASH!

Each crack of the whip found its mark. Soon Edward's body was jerking continuously against the chains restraining him. He was barely able to gasp for another breath before the next lash of that wicked whip cut into his body. My eyes had welled up with tears to the point where I couldn't see anything except blurred images in front of me.

"Ahh…"

The sound made my heart clench. My angel had been quiet up to this point. Something had changed. I quickly wiped my eyes, focusing back on my true love. The cruel vampire had changed his position and was now whipping Edward's front. The suddenness had caught Edward off guard. He had prepared himself for each sting of the whip across his back, but wasn't expecting to feel it across his chest.

The tail of the whip had landed directly across his previous wounds from the needles, effectively opening them again. Each deep gash seemed to mock my tears. If only I could wrap my arms around him and comfort him. I would do anything. My strong desire must have been felt somehow, as Edward's body visibly relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I love you, Bella. I'll be with you again, soon."

The whispered words had barely left his lips when Edward's head slumped forward. I didn't know a vampire could lose consciousness, but I think that is exactly what just happened. Nathan mumbled something about it not being fun without the screams of his victim. He left the room and I turned to Ariana, anxious to get into the room with Edward. She shook her head, obviously reading the desire in my eyes.

"Not yet, Isabella."

I was about to argue, when the door opened and Nathan entered the room again. He was carrying a small black box. I turned to Ariana to ask her what it was, when I heard the footsteps and Edward's grunts of pain. Automatically, my hands reached out for him only to be stopped once again by the glass of the window. I watched as Nathan released Edward's wrists and ankles from the chains suspending him. His body collapsed onto the floor. I gasped as I saw Nathan dragging Edward's limp body to the other side of the room.

"Edward…"

Ariana's voice tried to comfort me.

"He's going to be okay, Isabella. He's just in a lot of pain right now." She handed me a cup filled with what looked to be a protein shake. "It'll be light on your stomach, and you'll need the energy, Isabella. Drink."

I forced the edge of the cup to my lips as my eyes followed the footsteps of the cruel vampire. My tear filled gaze would not stray as I watched him drop Edward face down onto a hard table. Without hesitation, he roughly grabbed Edward's arms and stretched them above his head, locking the cuffs on his wrists to the end of the table. He repeated this action with Edward's ankles, locking them in place at the other end. His body was still stretched tight, but at least the pressure on his shoulders was lifted.

I stared as Edward fought against the binds, rolling his body back and forth across the table top. Edward hissed at the deep cuts and the cruel vampire that were causing him such horrific pain. Nathan chuckled as he returned from his counter, with two large clamps in his hands. Using just his fingers, he flipped Edward's body over so that he was lying on his back. The minute Edward's injured back hit the table top, the room was filled with his cry of agony.

Tears flowed from my eyes as I watched in horror while Nathan pinched Edward's nipples and applied the clamps. Low growls echoed against the walls as Nathan tugged on the clamps to be sure they wouldn't pop off. Edward rolled to his side, trying to remove his weight from the deep gashes on his back. I couldn't see exactly what Nathan was doing, but it looked like he was connecting the wires coming from the clamps to that black box he had retrieved earlier.

"I expect your full attention during our sessions, slave. These clamps will ensure you do not lose focus again."

Nathan pushed a button on the box, and suddenly every muscle in Edward's body was constricted. I could almost feel the charge from the electric shock, and I was in the adjoining room. My fingers scraped against the window's glass, desperate to tear those clamps away from my angel's body. Nathan released the button and Edward's body collapsed against the table's top.

"The timing is on a random setting, so you will not be able to predict when the next shock will come. This will train you, slave, to be ready to accept your punishments whenever I give them. I do not tolerate weakness."

I watched as Nathan put the box back down onto the floor and then stood by the wall, observing his victim as he was tortured. I could feel the anger boiling deep inside of me. Didn't he realize that it was his cruel and harsh punishments that caused Edward to lose consciousness? I found myself shouting at the window.

"It's not his fault! He doesn't deserve any of this! He is the most kind, gentle, loving…"

I couldn't continue, as thick sobs filled my throat. Ariana pushed down gently on my shoulders, causing me to sit on the blanket just under the window.

"There is no need for you to witness this, Isabella. There is nothing you can do for him right now. I will tell you when it is over."

My arms wrapped around my bent legs as my body rocked back and forth. I could hear the low humming of the voltage as it tormented my true love. I took a deep breath each time it stopped, praying that Nathan would announce the session was over.

I felt like I was going to go crazy, anticipating the next shock. I couldn't even imagine the mental or physical torture it was causing Edward. How was I going to comfort him after this? My body began to tremble with my sobs as I waited for the dreaded hum from the next room.

It seemed like hours, before Ariana motioned for me to rise. I stood up on shaky legs, and gazed through the window. Apparently satisfied that he had caused Edward enough suffering for this session, Nathan turned the power off on the evil black box, smirked and then left the room.

Ariana pushed a cup in front of me. I looked down and realized it was the energy drink she had prepared for me earlier. I had forgotten about it. I quickly chugged the last of liquid, knowing she wouldn't let me leave until I had finished it. I suppose I should be grateful for her helping me to keep my strength up. I am sure when this is all over, I will be. But right now, all of my energy is focused on giving the tortured vampire in the next room some moments of peace.

I began walking towards the door. I didn't want to waste a single minute of my time with him. Ariana snorted at my impatience, but met me at the door and led me back to the closet. I presumed she was going to get some medical supplies to help Edward. When I saw the syringe, I realized what she had really been after. I found myself surprisingly looking forward to each injection, as it signaled another day of torment had passed and we were that much closer to returning home.

I took a deep breath and held out my arm. I hated needles, they terrified me. But, at this point, I was willing to do anything to get inside that room with Edward. After pulling the needle back out of my arm, Ariana turned me around to replace the gag. Then she opened the door.

I froze just inside the room. I wanted to move over next to him to offer him comfort, but I was afraid to touch him. The welts and deep lacerations looked so much worse now that I was closer. My entire body was trembling and apparently my heart was beating quicker than normal because it got his attention. It didn't matter that his back looked like it had been through a meat grinder; he tried to lift up from the table to reach out to me.

I realized what he was doing the moment my ears heard him grunt from the pain. Without taking the time to think about my actions, I moved quickly to his side. I wanted to tell him to lie still. My lips tried to form the words around the ball.

"Lih…"

As soon as I realized I had made a vocal sound, I froze. I had broken the rules and was terrified of the consequences. I waited, but no one came running in. Maybe they mistook the sound for a grunt of Edward's. I breathed a sigh of relief, mentally reprimanding myself for risking more torture for Edward. I wasn't even successful in my attempt. All I had managed to do was put force against the strings, pulling them tighter in resistance. It was so frustrating!

I had to figure out a way to communicate with Edward without my voice or words. I remembered how his touch would comfort me. I decided to try it with him. I hoped it would work. Reaching out, I placed my hand tentatively on the side of his face, cupping his cheek with my palm. My fingers were trembling, but he didn't seem to mind. His body collapsed back onto the bed. His voice sounded more like an exhausted whisper as he spoke to me.

"Please, don't worry. I'm okay. I'm just tired and a little sore."

He seemed comforted by my warm human touch. I continued to stroke the side of his face, encouraging him to relax. His breathing started to slow just as Ariana returned. In her hands were clean towels and a large pot. I noticed steam escaping from the pot and peered closer.

"The hot water will soothe and clean the cuts. Then you can treat them. First, you will need to remove those clamps."

Her voice was all business, void of emotion. She placed the pot down at my feet and gave me the towels. She turned to leave only hesitating at the door to tell me she would return when I was ready for the ointment. I knew she was reminding me she would be watching and listening. I would need to be very careful.

I took a deep ragged breath and reached forward, gently grazing Edward's chest with my fingertips. His body shuddered, knowing the removal of the clamps was going to be painful. I placed one hand on his chest in between the clamps to help brace him. Slowly, my fingers gripped the handles and applied the needed pressure to open the teeth of the first clamp. As I removed it from his nipple, Edward's body arched. The venom that had been cut off from that part of his body rushed back full force, burning the tissues once again. He cried out, unable to hold back his agony. I bent forward, nuzzling my face into his neck, desperately wishing to comfort him.

I waited until his breathing slowed, before pulling back. There was still another clamp that needed to be removed before I could begin treating his open wounds. His fists clenched tight and he took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the fire he knew was coming. Reaching forward, I gripped the handles and slowly applied the pressure to open the teeth of the second clamp. A low moan escaped his lips, but his body didn't jerk as before. He was able to cope with the second rush of venom better than the first. It was as I had expected earlier. If he knew what was coming, it wasn't as bad.

I tried to think of a way to let him know what I was about to do. I placed my fingers on his shoulder and arm, gently pulling his body down so that he was lying on his stomach across the table. Using one of the soft dry towels, I began to rub his arm with it. His brow furrowed, as he tried to understand what I was telling him. I was hoping he would remember Ariana's words about cleaning and treating his cuts.

Bending down slowly, I dipped one of the soft towels into the hot water. It was almost too hot for my frail hands, but I knew it would be okay for him. My fingers tingled from the heat as I wrung the excess water from the towel. Carefully, I placed the warm, wet towel across one of the larger lash marks. Edward's body jerked and his fists clenched, making the chains clank against the metal rings anchoring him to the table. A loud hiss escaped through his tight lips. I tried to soothe him by stroking the side of his face. When his muscles finally relaxed, I pulled back.

Reaching back down into the pot, I retrieved another towel. I noticed how still he was as I wrung out the excess water. It was like he was listening for every sound to tell him what his eyes could not. I wished I could tell him what I was doing, so my acts of healing would not resemble Nathan's acts of torture. I didn't want him to be anxious around me.

As I lifted the towel towards him, I heard his breathing stutter. I wanted to tell him it would be okay. I wanted to distract him with conversation as I treated his wounds. I wanted to make it all go away. I wanted…but couldn't. Shaking my head, I decided I would no longer whine about what I couldn't do. It was up to me to find a way to comfort the angel lying in front of me.

My eyes filled with fortitude as I thought back to the last time we were in this castle. We had just agreed to Aro's order and were waiting to be allowed to leave. Edward was holding me on his lap, hugging me tightly into his chest. While he was speaking with Alice, he would lean down and let his lips brush lightly against my hair, my forehead, or the tip of my nose. I remembered how his gentle touch seemed to shock my dormant heart back to life. Would he remember?

Slowly, I lifted my fingers to his face. I pushed the hair back that had fallen forward over the blindfold. I grazed his furrowed brow with just my fingertips, and then let my fingers follow the path down to the tip of his nose. Sliding to the side, I traced the edge of the blindfold that hid his dazzling eyes from me. I could see the purple bruises that were beginning to make themselves known and realized that his irises were no doubt black from thirst.

He started to lift his head up, turning it slightly in my direction. I lowered my hand and slid my fingers under his chin. His lips parted as if he was about to say something. I rubbed my thumb across his bottom lip. The feeling of his cool breath against my skin was too much and a soft whimper escaped my throat.

Crap! I had to think quickly. I wanted him to know it was me, but if any of our captors found out he knew he would suffer more punishment or worse. Before he had a chance to voice his suspicions, I placed three fingers across his lips signaling for him to be quiet. I pushed his head back down to the table. I used one hand to gently hold his head down while using the other to drape the second warm, wet towel across his wounded back. He moaned loudly. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I realized that he was now successfully distracted from any earlier suspicions.

I waited to touch him further, however, until his body stopped trembling. I knew I still had to clean the cuts, but I was worried he would lose his trust in me. This was going to sting.

I heard him take a deep breath. He was trying to prepare himself for the pain that he knew was still ahead of us. Knowing that this was the best I could do for him right now, I nuzzled my face against his neck affectionately and then proceeded to finish my task. Using the last of the soft towels Ariana had given me, I lovingly caressed his deep cuts. I was careful to be sure and clean them completely, leaving no trace of debris from the whip inside the torn walls of flesh.

His breathing was erratic and his arms and legs pulled against the chains restraining him, but he didn't try to roll away. He was doing his best to hold still and endure.

Ariana appeared just as I finished. She inspected my efforts and nodded. Without so much as a word escaping her lips, she handed me a small container of ointment. I didn't fail to notice that the container was made of plastic this time. I looked up in time to catch the little smirk on her face. Then, she left us alone once again.

I hesitated, remembering how much this ointment had hurt him the last time. Edward took another deep ragged breath and then forced his muscles to relax. His soft, velvety voice filled the small room.

"It's okay. Just do what you need to. I…" he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I trust you."


	4. Chapter 4

Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest

Edward's Punishment

By: MickeyandMinnie

Inspired by the song: Permanent

Artist: David Cook

Category: Newbie

Main Pairing: Edward and Bella

POV: Bella

Chapter 4

Tears spilled out over my cheeks. I wondered if I would soon have permanent streaks discoloring my face from all of this crying. Alice would not be happy with me. More tears fell, releasing a feeling of longing for our family back home.

My hands began to shake as I felt the panic creeping up on me again. I closed my eyes and shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, but it wasn't working. I thought of my angel and how he was always able to calm my troubled heart. I reached out to touch him, but instantly froze. As soon as my eyes opened and beheld all of the torn and damaged flesh, I couldn't move. I gasped as my stomach turned inside out. The reality that he was hurting and that he could actually perish from this seemed to slap me right in the face.

I may have been able to still the panic before, but now it came crashing over me. My heart started racing and my breathing became labored. My hands automatically flew to my face and throat, trying desperately to remove the gag from my mouth. I could feel the bile traveling up my throat and knew my mouth would soon be filled with my own vomit. That thought alone was enough to increase my efforts.

Suddenly, I could feel my body being whisked away. It took a few moments for the world to stop spinning when my feet finally found the floor again. Strangely enough, the sudden displacement seemed to calm the uneasiness of my stomach. My body involuntarily took a deep breath, confirming that the gag had been removed. I was still trying to make some sense out of what had just happened when I heard her voice.

"Isabella, look at me."

My eyes lifted until I could see the face of my guard.

"Would you mind explaining yourself? You know the rules. The prisoner is not allowed to know that you are here."

I started nodding, before I could find the words to explain my behavior. That seemed to pacify her for the moment, allowing me to collect my thoughts. I took a few more deep breaths, and then looked up into her eyes once more.

"I wasn't trying to…I just…I don't understand." I paused, allowing my lungs to fill so I could speak in complete sentences. "I've always believed him to be indestructible. I have always felt safe with him. I believed that nothing could hurt me if he was there. I thought nothing could hurt him…"

The sobs that had been building in my chest broke free. I lowered my head into my hands and let myself cry for a few moments.

"It is hard for you to see him hurt. In your world, the human world, we are indestructible. We have a distinct advantage because the playing fields are not exactly even. I can see why this is so confusing to you."

Her fingers curled under my chin and lifted my head until her eyes met mine.

"But, Isabella, you are in his world now. Here, everyone except you is his equal. Those tools Nathan uses would not even pierce our skin if yielded by a human, but with the strength of a vampire behind them, they can be quite painful to our kind."

She paused, allowing her words to sink in.

"While you may not understand, I assure you that Nathan's role in our society is necessary."

My eyes filled with hatred for the one that was torturing my angel. Ariana chuckled at my expression.

"Such fire inside one as young as you must be quite a challenge for Edward."

My mouth opened to release a witty comeback, but closed quickly when I saw the expression on her face. She nodded, acknowledging my restraint.

"Because our kind has such an advantage in your world, it is easy for some to become arrogant in their attitude. It is the job of the Volturi to ensure that this overconfidence does not endanger our kind's way of existing."

A light of understanding filled my eyes as I remembered the brief history lesson Jasper ad given me about the vampire wars. Ariana seemed to be studying my face when she smiled.

"You are better informed than I thought."

I nodded and cleared my throat. My body ached to return to my tortured angel's side, but my mind was intrigued by the opportunity to unravel more of the mystery of my true love and his world. I met the gaze of my guard with questions in my eyes. She nodded, granting me permission to ask.

"I thought there was only one way to destroy a vampire…but he looks so damaged…I can't lose him…"

Fresh tears welled up in my eyes. Ariana snorted at my new display of emotion.

"I am surprised at you, Isabella. You see a few deep cuts and now you think he is weak?"

Her biting tone took me back at first. My mind searched itself for the answer. Did I think he was weak? Absolutely not! The fire began to rage inside of me once more. The hair on the back of my neck began to stand on end as my fists clenched, ready to defend my true love from such blasphemy.

"He is not weak! He saved me from James. He fought off two of your kind, Riley and Victoria, to protect me!"

My voice had risen louder than I had intended, and had a spit to it. I realized too late, that it was probably a stupid idea to yell at the one vampire that seemed to be on my side in this horrible dungeon. Her eyes narrowed and her voice was filled with venom.

"So you are worried that he won't be able to protect you anymore?"

I shook my head. That wasn't my fear. After seeing how hurt he was, I was more worried about losing him. Once I was assured that he wouldn't perish from the wounds, the fear then changed into the familiar concern that has plagued my mind ever since I met my beautiful angel. I worried that he would finally realize that I wasn't worth all of this suffering. I was afraid of losing him because I was concerned that I wasn't enough to keep him. My explanation came out as a broken whisper.

"I am not worried that he won't be able to protect me, I am afraid that he won't want to."

Her reaction surprised me. I wouldn't have thought it was possible, but the expression on her face now frightened me more than Jane's tortuous grin.

"He is suffering through whatever the Master of Punishment doles out to protect you. The least you could do is to administer the aftercare without doubting his conviction."

The hiss in her voice left my body trembling. Her anger and impatience with my self-doubt was enough, however, to remind me of Edward's devotion and love for me. The shock made it all crystal clear in my mind. Edward would have taken Nathan's punishments and then smiled all the way back home to me, feeling proud with the knowledge that once again he had protected me.

That is why, although troubled over what his son would suffer, Carlisle let them take him without a fight. It was me who had complicated matters by insisting that I go along.

Ariana was right. Aro loved to play his games and would continue to torment Edward's mind while Nathan tortured his body. It was my turn to be the protector, my turn to offer the strength. I couldn't fight them off physically, but I could help to keep my angel strong. I would administer the aftercare Edward's body needed and hopefully offer some mental peace as well. He certainly deserved it.

Wiping my eyes, I stood up. Ariana cocked her head to the side and smirked, obviously proud of the results of her little pep talk.

"Clean yourself up, first. Then I will take you back to the prisoner."

For the first time I noticed that she had taken me into a lavatory. Grateful, I quickly took some human moments, showered and tried to make myself more presentable. I was hoping that if my outside appearance was one of strength and conviction, my inner force would not crumble as easily.

Taking a few deep breaths, I picked up the ball and strings from the floor and walked out of the room. I saw Ariana leaning up against the wall in the hallway. I walked directly towards her and offered her the gag. The minute she took it from my hand, I turned around and calmly waited for her to put it back in its place.

I turned back around and nodded to her, letting her know that I was ready to fulfill my duty. A small smile spread across her face as she led me back to Edward's room.

When the door opened, I did not hesitate. As quickly as my feet would carry me, I returned to my angel's side. I reached out and allowed my fingertips to graze his upper arm. His body tensed and I heard him as he inhaled a deep breath. Then forcing his muscles to relax, he whispered.

"I am glad it is you."

Dragging my fingers up his arm, I soon found the side of his face. I stroked his cheek and jaw, watching closely as his body relaxed even more. When I thought he was ready, I slowly pulled back.

I opened the lid of the container and swiped two fingers against the gel like substance. A slight tremble from the injured body next to me made me realize that while he was nervous about the pain, he also longed for the touch that would calm and soothe him.

Slowly, I reached forward and began to fill the deepest laceration with the yellow substance. His nostrils flared and his body tensed at the contact. His back started to pull away at first, then a low guttural groan rumbled from his throat and he forced his body to return to its previous position.

I began to trail my other fingers along the uninjured sections of flesh, to give his mind something else to focus on. The distraction seemed to help, as he didn't jerk as much when I applied the ointment to the other cuts.

After treating the last wound, I brought my fingers up to his face to brush back the hair that had once again fallen across the blindfold in front of his eyes. His breathing slowed and I was hoping his body was finally allowing him to rest. I was worried that I might disturb him, so I stood up to give him some privacy. I had only taken one step when I heard a strangled cry.

"Please…don't…leave…"

I immediately fell to my knees beside him as my heart sunk to the tips of my toes. He sounded so lost and broken. A pain filled sob threatened to burst from my chest. Did he think he was all alone?

Despair started to fill my mind as I realized that he really had no idea who I was. My strong protector would never show this weakness to me. He was only pleading with "the human" to stay with him because when I am made to leave, then Nathan returns. I was the one source of comfort he had known since arriving, because my presence meant that no more punishment would be administered for the moment.

Tears fell in torrents over the peaks and valleys of my face. I wanted him to have figured it out. I wanted him to know. I wanted to be his source of strength. I shook my head, trying to resist the temptation of pulling off his blindfold so he could see it was really me.

I stared at his face. Would this be the moment where I would look him in the eyes and prove to him that I was forever a permanent fixture in his life? Forget my broken promise to keep myself safe. I would always be where he was.

Reaching up slowly, I allowed my fingertips to graze the side of his face. As I deliberated my next move, Ariana walked into the room. I could feel her warning gaze boring into the back of my head. Resisting the temptation, I chose to lean forward instead. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. Oh, I longed for the chance to speak with him. If only he could hear my thoughts…

"I am here, Edward, permanently. I won't ever leave you. I promise. Please, just rest now. I love you, my angel."

He took a deep breath, trying to coax his muscles to relax. I noticed, however, his fists were still clenched tight. He was hurting and I wished desperately that I could get him out of here. Before I could stop it, another small whimper escaped from my throat. His body stiffened.

Oh no! I began to doubt my ability to be the source of strength that he needs. Why couldn't I just be content in healing his body? Why did I have to be so weak with my own human emotions and desires? He doesn't need the mental torture of knowing that I am here witnessing his pain and suffering. I just wanted to comfort him, to give him a few moments of peace.

I quickly moved up towards his cuffed wrists and placed my nose against the exposed skin just below the chains. I nuzzled him softly, on each arm, in an effort to distract him. I remembered when he would do the same to my wrists. It had made me feel treasured like no other. I was hoping I could return some of that to him.

A small smile tried to form around the ball in my mouth as the memory flashed across my mind. He had just arrived at my front door and was paying such attention to my wrists. Then speaking softly so only I would hear, he said he was "resisting the wine, but enjoying the bouquet".

Then it happened. I heard his sudden intake of air. Whether I had consciously intended to or not, I had planted the seed. I knew he was now warring with his thoughts, trying to decide if I was indeed the one taking care of him. While his mind was reeling through all of the possibilities of me actually being here with him, I decided it would be a good time to finish what I had started. He still had fresh, open wounds on his chest.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand upon his shoulder and attempted to lift his body and roll it back to one side. He seemed to understand what I was trying to do and assisted me with the change of position. He grunted, the movement causing pain to stretch across his back. I held onto his shoulder, letting him know when he had moved enough. I needed access to the chest wounds, but did not want him to put weight on the newly treated back wounds. Once in position, he sighed deeply.

Acting purely on instinct, I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp lightly. He pressed his head against my hand, yearning for more contact. I stroked his brow and then cupped my palm to his cheek. He slid his nose along my wrist and inhaled. A low growl rumbled from deep inside his chest. I pulled back, regretting that I could not offer him the scent he was hoping for. A feeling a disappointment spread throughout my body, reaching all the way to the tips of my toes. I was saddened and frustrated that because of the drug flowing through my system; he could not tell it was me. I sighed, deciding to just finish the task at hand.

Fortunately, the lacerations on his chest were not as deep since they had been treated previously. The ointment seemed to have formed a hard liquid bandage of sorts over the wounds from the needles. I was grateful it wouldn't take much to treat these new cuts. I reached down, dipping one of the towels back into the pot of warm water. I wrung the excess water from it, and turned around to begin my task.

My eyes scanned the beautiful being lying in front of me. He looked so vulnerable, chained down and injured. More tears rolled down my cheeks. I was surprised I had any internal fluids left to form tears. Edward took a deep breath and then began to speak, his voice almost too soft for me to hear his words.

"You don't have to be afraid. You're safe. I won't hurt you. It's going to be alright. No one is going to hurt you."

My eyes blinked furiously, trying to rid them of the tears making his form blurry in front of me. I didn't understand his words. I wasn't the one being tortured. I certainly wasn't crying from fear for myself. I was desperate for him to know it was me, but was too frustrated to think clearly enough to formulate a new plan.

Then it came to me. Those were the words he had whispered to me after we had narrowly escaped Victoria's attack. He was trying to let me know he understood, without giving us both away. He knew it was me.

I let out a sigh of relief. His growl earlier was not from being dissatisfied that it wasn't me, but from him detecting the drug in my system. A warm sensation filled my soul as the familiar feeling of safety enveloped me. Even chained and tortured, he was still my protector and he was angry that they had injected me with something.

My trembling fingers moved forward, slowly approaching his body. I placed one hand on his arm, letting him know I was about to touch his chest, so I wouldn't startle him. A low moan escaped his lips. I relaxed as I realized that my touch was now bringing him comfort instead of dread.

With the utmost care, I rubbed the towel across his wounds. They weren't as difficult to clean; however, I noticed he still flinched when I grazed the deepest section of each gash. His breaths came in short gasps as I filled each laceration with the ointment.

I had just finished when the door opened. I knew that I had taken my time with Edward, and based on the feeling of drowsiness that I had been fighting for the last little while I was sure it was early morning again.

I turned my attention away from Edward, to let Ariana know I was ready to leave. The vampire standing in the doorway, however, was not Ariana. I gasped as a paralyzing fear spread throughout my body. The dark crimson eyes of the Master bore into mine as if he were reading every thought from my mind. My entire body was trembling before he finally broke the gaze and turned towards Edward, thus releasing me.

I started to pick up the towels and pot to leave, knowing my time with Edward was over for now. Moving towards the door, I heard a rustling sound. Turning back, I saw Aro's hand gripping Edward's arm. Edward was attempting to move away from his touch. I shook my head. Why is he always so stubborn? He can't possibly think he has a chance to get away, being restrained like he is. I was irritated; worried that this little show of disobedience would just infuriate Aro and result in more punishment for him. What was he thinking?

Suddenly my brain caught up. I gasped as I realized that Edward was trying to prevent Aro from reading his thoughts. He was trying to protect both of us. Aro's gaze lifted and turned towards me. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"You may stay, my dear."

Edward's low growl filled the room. Aro's attention returned to the angel lying below him.

"Hmm…I am surprised to see that Nathan has already used the single-tail whip. He usually saves that for the end. And yet, he used it on day three of your punishment, Edward." He paused, and then snorted. "I would not want to be you these next two days."

Aro stood straight and stepped back a little, letting his words hang in the air over our heads. Edward's muscles tensed as he pulled against the chains holding his body in place. A snarl escaped his throat as his upper lip curled back. There was no doubt of Edward's feelings about any future punishment. Aro seemed to ignore Edward's threatening actions as he continued his speech.

"Alas, I have a feeling it would not matter if Nathan was pulling you apart piece by piece, you still would not speak up in your behalf. It is for this reason; I will not be wasting any more of my time offering you the alternative."

My eyes widened as I saw Aro's gaze fall upon me once again. The wicked grin reappeared. He began to float over towards me.

"Let me ask you, my dear. You have to treat Edward's wounds after his sessions. You can see the tools on Nathan's counter. Do you think Edward should continue to suffer for the love of a human?"

Aro knew I could not answer with the gag in my mouth, so I just stared at him trying to understand this game he was playing. It seemed like the rules were constantly changing. My eyes filled with fear as Aro reached out and took both of my hands into his. A brief expression of frustration spread across his face before he was able to disguise his true emotions. Now, with a face as blank as stone, he leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I can definitely read your face. Your thoughts betray you, my dear."

As he pulled back, I saw the wicked glint in his eyes and the smug grin on his face. I could hear the low rumbling echoing off the stone walls from my angel's menacing growls. Aro had whispered as if his words were only meant for me, but we both knew that Edward had heard every word.

My brow furrowed as my eyes narrowed. I was confused by Aro's cocky attitude and angry that whatever had just happened had obviously gone the way he had hoped. He was pleased, and I was lost. I closed my eyes and tried to play back in my mind every word of our conversation. He had said that my thoughts were plainly written on my face. What had I been thinking?

I opened my eyes and glanced back over to the tortured vampire on the table. Every muscle was tensed and his body was quivering as he read the mind of the Master. Aro tilted his head slightly as he watched the expressions on my face, waiting for my slow human mind to catch up with his and Edward's. I concentrated harder.

Aro had asked me if I thought Edward should suffer so greatly for the love of just a human…for just me. Suddenly, feelings of guilt and inadequacy overwhelmed my mind. My angel was perfect. Of course he shouldn't be made to suffer, for anything. Then it hit me. All of this was truly my fault.

Edward had finally agreed to change me if I only met one condition. It was my fear and unwillingness to commit to him through the bonds of matrimony that brought this punishment upon him. I gasped as the images of those needles being drove into Edward's body filled my mind. My fists clenched as I realized that it may as well have been me that was pushing on those wooden handles.

And if that wasn't enough, I had then made matters worse by telling him of my physical desire of wanting that last human experience before giving up my mortal existence. I knew that his moral aptitude would not allow such an intimate bonding outside of the walls of marriage. I suddenly felt the metaphorical weight of the whip in my hand.

Was I subconsciously delaying the event? SLASH!

Was I truly the one that had defied the order of the Volturi? SLASH!

It was me that had whipped and torn open the flesh of this perfect angel lying in front of me tortured and broken. Nathan had cracked the whip, but I had put it in his hands. I began to tremble as sobs of shame for the suffering I had caused my one, true love racked my body. My knees gave out beneath me and my body slumped to the floor as I realized that I truly was the one punishing Edward. My thoughts spiraled downward taking me with them.

"I…I'm…so…sorry…Oh, God…no…"

A small smile turned the corners of Aro's mouth up just a bit. He knew he had won. I was broken.

"Come with me, my dear. It's not too late. Maybe you can still save Edward. Ariana has been practicing, you know. I am sure everything will be fine."

My ears rang with my angel's desperate plea.

"No, Bella…please…stay with me…I need you…you are my life…"

My tear filled eyes looked up at my angel. My broken heart stirred at his words. Even after all he had suffered and all that he was still yet to suffer because of me, he was trying to protect me. His unconditional love filled my heart, healing it on contact.

A hand reached down for mine, but it wasn't the one I wanted. My body stiffened, my eyes full of new resolve to not cause any more hurt to the one I love. I would do anything he asked of me, even if it meant standing by helplessly as he suffered more punishments so we could ultimately be together.

Aro's cold fingers wrapped around my arm and lifted me from the hard stone floor. He started walking me towards the door. Apparently, Aro was unwilling to leave the choice up to me. I realized what was about to happen, and my heart started beating wildly out of control.

I had wanted this for so long, even begged for it. And yet, now that it was being offered to me, I was terrified. Edward had been right all along. I wasn't ready. It was quite a different matter when it was my choice, but I didn't want to be forced into his way of life. I tried to pull my body away from the grip of the leader of the vampire world. I tried to call out for Edward, not caring if I broke the rules right now or not.

"Eegh!"

My feeble attempts at resisting did nothing. I did, however, manage to twist my head around for a final look at my angel. His face held more torment now than during the past few days. This was a greater punishment than anything Nathan could inflict upon him.

I tried to call out again, but this time the strings pulled tighter against my cheeks, forcing the ball deeper into my throat. Now the passageway for oxygen was almost completely blocked off. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to keep up with the blood pumping furiously through my veins. I gasped for the oxygen I needed desperately, but it did no good. Stars and flashes of light started consuming my vision. The last sound I thought I would ever hear was Edward's voice as it thundered throughout the castle.

"NO! NO!"

Aro practically carried me into the adjoining room. He released my arm and I collapsed to the floor. My entire body was writhing about, fighting for the air it so desperately needed. Someone tore the ball and strings from my face. Gratefully, my body began to gulp mouthfuls of oxygen. I lay still on the floor, trying to fill my aching lungs with air once again. Slowly, my head and vision began to clear, although I could still feel my heart racing. I heard Aro's voice in the room with me, and I tried to calm down enough so I could understand his words.

"…so fragile. I am impressed that Edward hasn't killed her by accident."

I didn't understand. Why did he care how fragile I was, if I was just going to be killed anyway? My body was still shaking, but I tried to stand using the wall for support. I did not want to be the weak human he thought I was. Aro's head cocked towards me. He shook his head slightly and chuckled softly.

"You are as stubborn as Edward, I see. Well then, come on over, my dear. Let's see what your tenacious vampire is up to now."

Realization filled my mind. Aro was still playing his game. He hadn't intended to change me, at least not yet, but he had let Edward believe that was the next move on his agenda. My mind could hardly keep up with the thought processes of this strange leader of the Volturi. I still could not make out any rhyme or reason for his game, except to provide himself some sick entertainment. I suppose living for hundreds of years would cause unbearable boredom, but to inflict such suffering on others was beyond my comprehension.

Wobbling a little, I made my way over to the window. The sight in front of me almost brought me crashing back to my knees. Edward was pulling against the restraints so hard it looked like he was actually severing his hands and feet. Ariana had twisted the dial turning off the sound, but I could still hear Edward's loud roars of pain mixed with anger and anguish. I couldn't let him suffer anymore. I turned around to Aro, looking him straight in the eye.

"Please…"

His eyes narrowed at my bravery to speak to him in this manner, but he nodded.

"You may do whatever is necessary to calm him, Isabella. However, neither of you are allowed to leave that room."

I quietly thanked him and ran towards my love. Ariana met me at the door. She held out another cup of instant protein, but I shook my head. She frowned.

"You will need all of your strength to help him, Isabella. Drink and listen."

I knew she was right. I quickly took the cup into my hand and began chugging the liquid down my throat. She was instructing me as I drank.

"Calm him first, before you remove the restraints. The container of ointment and a towel are on the counter. You will need to treat the fresh wounds on his wrists and ankles."

I nodded, acknowledging I had heard her words. She opened the door and my hands automatically flew up to my ears, covering them. The sound of his painful roars was almost deafening. I ran straight to him and forced my hands away. Cautiously, I placed one hand on his arm and one hand on his face.

"Shh…Edward…shh…it's okay."

My hands kept slipping as his body was rocking back and forth with his struggles to be free. His moans were filled with words of utter regret.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…no, not my Bella…she can't be gone…I can't live without my life…without my soul…"

Tears stung the corners of my eyes. The intensity of his pain was almost too much. I tried grasping his shoulders and shaking him, but nothing was working. He was so far gone, I wasn't reaching him.

I wracked my brain for a solution. Then I remembered how my scent affects him. It had been twenty hours since the last injection. I was hoping enough time had passed for this to work. I was praying that a concentrated dose is all it would take to get his attention. I leaned forward, placing both of my hands on the sides of his head, trying to hold him still as much as possible. I took a deep breath and exhaled right into his face.

At first he just shook his head to rid himself of my hold, but then he froze. His nostrils flared as he inhaled. I took another deep breath and blew it directly into his mouth. His muscles were trembling from the earlier exertion and his breathing was still wildly out of control, but the thrashing had completely stopped. I decided to try speaking again, doubting that he had heard me earlier over his screams.

"Shh…it's okay, Edward. I'm right here. It's going to be alright. Please, calm down."

A broken sob vibrated the walls of Edward's chest.

"Bella…"

I could hear the doubt in his voice. My scent was still altered somewhat by the remainder of the drug in my system. He needed proof before he would believe it wasn't another of Aro's tricks. Proof that only his sight could give him. I reached one hand up and tried to push the blindfold away from his eyes. The fabric wouldn't budge. I slid my hand around to the back of Edward's head; searching for a knot or something I could unfasten to remove the blindfold. His head jerked back and a low growl rumbled from his throat.

I knew he was just reacting defensively in response to the punishments he had received, but it made me realize that I would need to approach him cautiously until he calmed down. I took a deep breath as I remembered Ariana's words. She had warned me not to remove his restraints until he was calm. She had helped me, again.

I glanced over at Nathan's counter and saw exactly what I needed. I leaned forward so my breath would bathe his face as I spoke to him.

"Don't move. I'll be right back."

I walked quickly over to the counter and retrieved the small container of ointment, a towel, and a sharp blade. I set the container and towel down onto the floor beside the table. Reaching up slowly, I stroked the hairline of his forehead. My voice was almost a whisper.

"I need you to hold very still, Edward. Can you do that?"

He was silent and unmoving. I wondered if he had heard me. Then his mouth opened and uttered the words that would make this possible. It was a simple request, yet essential if he was going to be able to control his defensive instincts.

"Breathe on me…like before…"

I knew, after what he has been through these past few days, this would be very hard for him. I was afraid it might actually be impossible for him to force his body to lie completely still, knowing that I was doing something right next to him. The mental and physical tortures were so painful I wasn't sure if he was capable of that amount of trust right now. It was imperative, however, that he didn't jerk when I had the sharp blade so close to his face. I did not want to hurt him, and I knew it wouldn't do either one of us any good if my blood was spilt.

I bent down and blew a breath into his face. I watched as a shudder coursed through his body. I waited patiently, then took another deep breath and slowly fanned his face with it. His head stirred as he tried to follow the source of the scent he most desired. His muscles were slowly relaxing, as his mind was being successfully distracted. I took one more deep breath and bent down closer to his lips, releasing the air directly into his mouth. I closed the few inches separating my lips from his, and placed a soft butterfly kiss onto the corner of his mouth.

He gasped, but held his head in place. I decided that I should speak to him. Hopefully my breath combined with my voice would assault two of his senses, thus distracting and calming him even more.

I began my mantra, "I love you so much, Edward. Just try to relax. It's okay, now. Shh…"

While speaking, I slid my fingers under the edge of his blindfold. I stilled my actions, waiting to see if he could handle my touch. I noticed his fists were clenched tightly, but he had kept his head from moving. A feeling of pride for my angel filled my soul.

I pulled at the fabric blindfold, trying to lift it away from his face enough to slide the blade underneath. I could only lift it about a half of an inch, however. I frowned as I realized that this fabric was also causing him discomfort. Everything inside this awful room was designed to inflict pain and suffering on the victims.

"Bella…" his shaky voice brought me back from the anger fueled rant inside my mind.

He needed me. Returning my focus back to the angel lying below me, I inhaled deeply. Fanning his face once again with my scent, I tried to comfort him.

"It's okay, Edward. This is just going to take longer than I had hoped. Please, try to relax. Remember, I need you to hold very still."

Using the sharp blade, I made a small slit and then watched as the tension helped to pull the threads and material apart. After a few more small slices with the blade, the fabric finally split into two pieces. I wasn't sure how long it had taken, but I was aware that time had been progressing more quickly than I had hoped. We had to stop many times so that I could breathe into his face in order to assist him in keeping his control. I would not allow the sharp blade anywhere near him until I was convinced that he was in no danger of moving. Finally, I was able to whisper the words we both needed to hear.

"Okay, Edward. I am going to remove the blindfold. Close your eyes."

Cautiously, I folded back the material. I frowned as I saw that some of the fabric had actually embedded itself into his skin. He winced as I pulled the material away from his eyes and head. Most of it pulled free, but unfortunately some pieces remained. Very carefully, I used the edge of the towel to rub the skin near the corners of his eyes. It took more than a few tries, but finally all traces of the blindfold were removed.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Try to open your eyes, now."

He squinted at first, allowing his eyes to adjust slowly to the light. After a few minutes, I was finally graced with two dark and thirsty black orbs staring right at me. I couldn't hold back the sobs from my own troubled heart.

"Oh, Edward…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review...I love to hear your thoughts and reactions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest

Edward's Punishment

By: MickeyandMinnie

Inspired by the song: Permanent

Artist: David Cook

Category: Newbie

Main Pairing: Edward and Bella

POV: Bella

Chapter 5

Edward hissed as he tried to reach out for me, digging the chains into his wrists further. I remembered he was injured and needed treatment. I nuzzled him slightly, pressing my cheek against his. I could tell from the wild expression in his eyes, that he was still teetering on that line of losing his control, and I wanted to calm him as much as possible before acting. I listened for his breathing to slow and his muscles to relax. Pulling back slowly, I locked my gaze with his.

"I need to treat your wrists and ankles."

His dark eyes bore into mine. Normally this gaze would send tremors throughout my body, but I held strong. I didn't move until he nodded, agreeing. He closed his eyes momentarily, breaking the connection. I stood up slowly, not wanting to cause him any anxiety.

I could feel his eyes watching me as I moved down towards the end of the table. Retrieving the towel and container from the floor, I quickly assessed the task in front of me. In order to apply the ointment correctly, I would need to first remove the chains and cuffs. Glancing upward, I saw his head raised slightly from the table. His muscles were tense and his breathing was becoming erratic.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm here to help you."

I felt strange saying those words to him, but somehow I felt like he needed to hear them. I continued with some instructions that I wasn't sure he would be able to follow, but hoped would give his mind something else to think about.

"Just relax and focus on breathing slowly. I promise to be gentle."

His brow furrowed as his body and mind warred with each other, one reacting purely on defensive instincts, the other rationalizing with the knowledge that I would never do anything to harm him. I wasn't sure which side would win; I was just praying it would be a large enough distraction to keep his mind off of the pain that he would be feeling.

Carefully, I released the hook from the metal ring and began to un-wrap the chains from around his ankles. Once they were successfully separated, I gently placed both of his legs onto the table. Taking a deep breath, I took a moment to glance upward. Edward's head was resting on the table and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be deep in thought, so I decided not to disturb him.

Working on his right leg first, I slowly removed the cuff. His muscles were quivering with his anxiety over my actions. I grazed my fingertips along his calf trying to soothe him, while dabbing the towel over his fresh wound. He hissed at the contact.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know this hurts. Just try to hold still."

Reaching inside the container, I collected a moderate amount of the yellow substance to apply. I removed the towel and set it aside. Placing my hand on his foot to try and hold it in place, I began to spread the ointment along the deep gash.

"Ahh…I…I can't…Bella move!"

The insistence of his voice warned me he was losing his control. I released his foot and took two steps back. His leg struck out at the air several times, kicking out of reflex. His breathing was wild and his head was thrashing back and forth. I knew the numbing sensation would spread through his wound quickly, so I just waited. After a few minutes, his leg came back to rest against the table. His entire body was quivering in pain.

Moving slowly, I reached out for his left leg. I removed the cuff first, and then gently pressed the towel against the wound. I noticed that the gash on this leg was deeper than the other. His eyes and fists were clenched tight and his breaths were now short pants. I prepared to move quickly if it became necessary again.

"Hold on, Edward. This is going to sting."

I lifted the towel and reached into the container for more ointment. His leg began to pull away from my hand. I tightened my grip, trying to hold his leg in place. I was impressed that he let me. I knew he was battling.

"Take a deep breath. You are going to be okay, Edward, but we need to treat your wounds so they can heal. I need you to hold still."

I heard him inhale, but I could feel the tension increasing. I decided to just hurry and get this over with. My fingers were inches from making contact, when I heard his desperate plea.

"No…wait…"

I looked up and saw his dark eyes boring into mine. The desperation I saw there, made me want to just wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly into my chest. I would do whatever it took to protect him from any more torture. Unfortunately, I was the one administering the pain this time. I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to control my own emotions. I needed to stay strong. The wounds were serious enough that I had no choice. I wouldn't allow him to be permanently damaged just because I wasn't willing to do what was necessary and best for him. With new determination, I opened my eyes and met his once more.

"I have to do this, Edward. Please, trust me."

His eyes closed and his head fell back against the table. The muscles in his leg tensed, as he prepared for the pain that was coming. As gently as possible, I caressed his ankle while filling the deep laceration with the healing substance. His body jerked upwards on the table, as his arms tensed and pulled against the chains still holding him down. His entire body trembled and his head turned to the side, as he tried to bury his face into his restrained arms.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I wish I could take all of this hurt away. I love you so much."

Moving slowly, I walked up until I was alongside his head. I bent down and placed a soft butterfly kiss on his cheek. His eyes remained closed, but he took a deep breath.

He had rolled onto his back during all of this and I was concerned that the thrashing around might reopen some of his earlier wounds. I wondered if it would be better to have him sit up while I treated his wrists. Would he be able to handle it?

Cautiously, I released the hook from the metal ring and began to un-wrap the chains around his wrists. Before completely separating his arms, I lifted them slightly and brought them down in front of his chest. He groaned at the new position. He had been restrained with his arms above him or behind him ever since he was taken captive. I was sure his shoulders were quite sore. After treating his wounds, I would see if a light shoulder massage might bring him some relief. I bent forward, grazing my lips lightly against the top of his forehead as I placed a soft kiss in his hairline.

"Do you think you can sit up? I am hoping it will make this easier for you. Take it slow, okay?"

I watched in silence as he brought his knees up to his chest, testing the movement. I took a couple of steps back to give him room. He grunted as he threw his legs over the side while simultaneously raising his upper body from the table. His eyes were glued to mine as if they were keeping him grounded and in control.

"Good…you're doing great, Edward. I'm going to treat your wrists now."

He didn't utter a sound, but nodded slightly. I slowly moved back towards him. I could feel his eyes watching my every movement as I unhooked his wrist cuffs and removed them. I was trying to be very careful to make sure that all of my movements were deliberate and expected.

Taking his left hand into mine, I carefully placed the towel over the deep cuts made by the chains. A hiss escaped his lips and I heard his teeth clench. As I began to dab the towel softly to absorb the venom leaking from his open wound, he spoke.

"Bella…why…how did you get here?"

I knew this conversation was inevitable, but I really didn't wish to have it while he was treading so vicariously on the line of control. I tried to stall my answers, focusing more intently on completing my task. I was afraid that he would become angry with me once he heard the story.

"I came with Aro…in the second car behind you…and then on the plane…with you."

I didn't say more, allowing his mind to process that information first. I was sure he was thinking about all of the small clues that I had left for him, some on purpose and some quite accidental. A sigh escaped from his chest as he shook his head. I was right, his mind was flashing back through all of our interactions over the past few days. I was feeling nervous, unable to distinguish yet if his sigh was from understanding or anger.

Reaching inside the container, I pulled more of the healing ointment out. I heard him take a deep breath and felt his arm tense as he tried to hold it in place. Spreading the yellow substance quickly, I moved his arm back into his lap and watched as he cradled it against his abdomen. I rubbed his upper arm gently, waiting patiently until the numbing sensation took effect.

When I saw his body begin to relax, I reached out and pulled his right arm into my hands. It surprised me how easily I was able to move his body. A small smile spread across my face as I realized he was allowing me to treat his wrists. He wasn't resisting. I was right. Switching him out of that vulnerable position was making it easier for him to remain in control.

"Last one, Edward. You are doing great. Thank you for letting me help you. It is nice to switch roles once in awhile."

His brow furrowed and his confused stare told me he wasn't following my train of thought. I just smiled, letting his intelligent mind stew for a little while. I knew it would distract him while I finished my task.

Fortunately, this last gash didn't look as deep as the others. There was only a small amount of venom leaking from the corners and didn't take much to treat. A hiss still shot out of Edward's mouth when the ointment made contact, but his hand remained flat. I was grateful that this final treatment wasn't as painful as the earlier ones. Hopefully, that would be the memory that would remain.

I placed the lid on the container and tightened it. I had moved back a few steps with the intention of replacing it back onto the counter. I gasped as Edward's arm snaked out and wrapped around my waist. He had moved so quickly that I had not seen him coming. I startled a bit, but then relaxed into his familiar embrace.

"Thank you for taking care of me." His lips placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. "We need to get out here, my love."

A shudder flowed through my body as I felt his cool breath cascading down my hair. His grip on my waist tightened, resuming his role as my protector. I was filled with dread as I realized that we could not go anywhere. Aro had specifically forbidden us from leaving this room. I was sure we were being watched and would not stand a chance if we tried to escape.

"No, Edward. We need to stay here until we are released by Aro."

His hands fell onto my shoulders, gently pushing me back so that he could look into my eyes. His expression was grave and it frightened me a little.

"Bella, did you speak to him?"

His question seemed unnecessary, but I decided to humor him.

"Of course, Edward, how else would I be here right now?"

His eyes narrowed and I realized I must be missing something. Immediately, I regretted my tone and let out a big sigh.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from you again. I approached Aro at the house after Nathan and the other guard pushed you into the car. I begged him to let me come with you and he agreed."

Edward had closed his eyes while I was retelling the events that he had missed after being forced out of the house and restrained in the car. A low growl vibrated from deep inside his chest.

"What did Aro say to you? Can you remember his exact words? This is important, Bella."

I nodded, feeling Edward's intensity. I had heard Aro's words repeated inside my head many times over the past few days. It was almost like he had been trying to tell me something, but his words were too cryptic for me to comprehend the hidden meaning. I took a deep breath and then repeated Aro's words to my angel.

"…Maybe seeing his punishment will motivate you to comply with our earlier request."

The growl in Edward's chest deepened, and I knew for certain that I had missed something. I was about to ask him to explain it to me, when suddenly I was being pressed against the cold stone wall. Edward had moved us as far away from the doorway as possible and was now crouching defensively in front of me. My eyes widened as I saw the door opening.

"Very good, Edward. I see you understand my intentions. Such a gift, to be able to read others' thoughts from a distance. You would be quite valuable to the Volturi guard."

Edward snarled, "You said I would not be forced to join."

Aro's head cocked to the side. His pale boney fingers raised and intertwined as his hands folded in front of him.

"I will be true to my words, Edward. You will always have the choice. However, I suspect that you will wish to be wherever your sweet Isabella is."

Before either of us could question his words, two more vampires entered the room. I was grateful to see Ariana, but felt my own version of a growl rumble from my throat when my eyes saw Nathan. Ariana approached me slowly, speaking softly to Edward.

"Relinquish her to me, Edward. I will protect her. You wouldn't want her to get hurt accidentally."

His warning growl informed her that he was not going to move without a fight. Suddenly, two more guards seemed to appear out of nowhere and hit Edward from the side. Ariana threw her body in front of my fragile one as soon as Edward was removed.

I gasped as my eyes finally caught up with the movement and fixated on my angel's body. He was being held face down onto the floor by three large vampires. Two were restraining his arms and back, pushing them hard against the ground. The other was preventing his legs from moving, by holding his ankles. I was surprised that he was stronger than both of Edward's legs, until I looked closer. It was the cruel vampire, Nathan, that had been torturing Edward. He had his fingers buried deep inside Edward's ankle lacerations and was pulling, forcing the wounds to split further, cutting deeper into his muscles and flesh. I tried to get around Ariana's protective stance, but couldn't. I yelled out, praying they would listen to me.

"STOP!! Please…you're hurting him…"

A strange sound came out of my throat. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I have been watching him as he has been in hell every single day here…Oh, God, is there some way for me to take his place?

Aro seemed to take pity on both of us, and motioned for the guards to stand Edward up. Nathan removed his fingers from Edward's wounds and walked back towards the counter. Edward tried to put weight onto his feet, but winced almost immediately and fell to his knees. The other two guards held him in place, while Nathan approached with a rope in his hand. I stared in silence as Nathan wound the rope around Edward's body until his chest looked like it was caught in a large spider web. It had many intricate knots that came together in the back, binding his arms behind him just above his spine.

I was concerned that they were going to suspend him from the large metal hook above, but was relieved when Nathan brought forward a chair. He lifted Edward from the ground and then pushed him down onto the chair, forcing his arms over the back. Edward's back arched in discomfort, as Nathan secured his upper body to the back of the chair. The other two guards were busy restraining Edward's legs to the outside of the chair. Within minutes Edward was suspended just above the seat, legs apart. His muscles were trembling from the force of his resistance against the ropes.

Tears were cascading down my cheeks, as I tried desperately to think of a way out of this. My sobs finally broke free from my chest as I tried to take a deep ragged breath. Aro's gaze focused on me for a few minutes.

"Give them a minute, Nathan. I am sure this is very hard for Isabella."

Ariana moved aside and the two extra guards were dismissed from the room. Nathan was busy preparing something over at his counter of torture. I ran to Edward's side and threw my arms around his neck. My sobs were uncontrollable now, as they racked my entire body. Edward nuzzled his cheek against my body. He blew some of his delectable scent into my face, attempting to calm my tremors. He whispered into my ear.

"Shh…Bella...It's going to be fine." his voice sounded anxious though.

I was terrified for him. My mind was reeling. There had to be something I could do. My arms tightened around his neck, refusing to let go. He continued to breathe his scent into my face, attempting to soothe me. Without caring who was watching, I lifted my mouth up to his and claimed his lips. The kiss was not gentle like usual. Both of us were unsure of our future and feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of the situation. It left us wild and abandoning Edward's carefully set boundaries.

Aro cleared his throat, reminding us we had observers. I looked up in time to see him nod to Ariana to remove me from Edward. I clenched my fists tighter, trying with all of my might to hang on to my love.

"No, please, don't take me from him!" I shouted.

I felt the cold hands wrapping around my wrists. Although I was holding on with all of my strength, she seemed to effortlessly pull my hands apart and remove my arms from around Edward's neck. I saw Aro approaching Edward, now that I was out of the way. They seemed to be speaking with one another. Half dragging me and half carrying me, Ariana forced me to the other side of the room. I twisted and pulled, trying to break free from her grasp.

"Hold still, Isabella. You will only injure yourself."

Her words got Edward's attention. His face jerked in my direction, his eyes filled with sorrow. I couldn't believe it. He was about to be suffering from yet another of Nathan's horrible sessions and he was worried because I might bruise a little. His eyes turned an even darker shade of onyx and his jaw clenched tight as he sneered at Ariana.

"Remove your hands from her…"

The fierceness in his eyes seemed to amuse Aro and Nathan, but only infuriated Ariana. I felt her grip tighten around my wrists in retaliation of Edward's threat. I grimaced at the increased pressure. A predatory growl rumbled from Edward's chest as his body completely tensed. For a moment it looked like he might actually break free from the ropes restraining him.

I was so distracted by Edward's actions, that I didn't see Nathan approaching him from the side.

"AHH!"

My eyes clenched tight in response to the loud cry of agony that now vibrated the walls of the small room. When I opened them again, I saw Nathan smirking at Edward's writhing body. I was horrified when I noticed the long metal rod sticking out of Edward's left thigh. It looked like it was around three feet long and about one inch in diameter.

"EDWARD!"

I lunged forward, desiring nothing more than to wrap my body around his, shielding him from this hell. Surprisingly, Ariana let go of my wrists. I propelled myself to him, wishing I could make it all go away. His eyes were closed, and his head was pointed up towards the ceiling. His chest was rising and falling with his quick breaths. I didn't think vampires could sweat, but Edward's face was covered with a light sheen of fluid. I started to wipe it away with my fingers, when he pulled his head back further away from me.

"Be careful…love…it's…it's my…venom."

I realized that when Nathan had stabbed the rod into Edward's already tense muscle, the force had caused Edward's body fluid to shoot out from him. Because he had tried to curl his body inward, in a reflex reaction to the intrusion, the venom had landed right in his face. I looked over to Ariana and she tossed me a towel. Caressing his face with tenderness, I wiped his face clean.

I had thought this session was over, until I saw Nathan approaching once again. In his hand was another long metal rod. The tip was bright red as if someone had painted it, although I noticed that he seemed to be wary of touching the tip against any part of himself. I stood and moved, placing myself in between my angel and this creature from hell. A chuckle escaped from Nathan's lips. His eyebrows rose expectantly, as if asking me if I really wanted to do this. I took a deep breath, and accepted his challenge, planting my feet more firmly as I took a protective stance over Edward. Aro's voice once again echoed off the walls.

"Isabella, while I admire your loyalty, you need to move. I do not think Nathan has a problem piercing both of you with that rod. Unfortunately, I do not think you would fare as well as our dear Edward."

My eyes narrowed. My voice resembled a low growl as I spoke of my determination to not leave Edward's side. I heard Edward gasp from behind me, but figured it was due to the long metal rod that was now impaled in his leg. Aro stepped closer, bending down to speak just to me.

"Because of your heightened emotional state right now, I will look past your undesirable behavior. Be warned, my dear, that I usually do not allow such defiance. It would be in your best interest to remember that."

A shiver ran through my body as I realized I had just overstepped and threatened the leader of the vampire world. His cold hand reached out to me and I knew I had no choice but to take it and allow him to lead me away from Edward's side. Once we were safely some distance from the action, Aro again bent down and spoke into my ear.

"You know, Isabella, you have the power to stop this. You can save your vampire."

I looked up into his eyes, wanting to believe his words with all of my soul. Suddenly his earlier words made sense to me. Aro wasn't just playing a game; this was his plan all along. He wouldn't force Edward to join his guard, but would make it impossible for me to refuse his invitation. And, of course, once he had me, he knew he would have Edward.

"No…Bella…"

I heard Edward's broken plea right before the sound of Nathan's taunting voice filled the room.

"I've warmed this up just for you, slave. I've always wondered if our bodies are as cold on the inside as they are on the outside. Let's find out, shall we?"

Instantly it became crystal clear that the metal rod was not glowing red from paint.

"NO! Please…don't hurt him! Leave him alone!"

My horrified and painful cries fell upon deaf ears. Edward's entire body convulsed as the cruel vampire thrust the fiery rod into his right thigh. My stomach heaved as the smell of burning vampire flesh permeated the air in the room. I couldn't speak, or I would have accepted Aro's offer right then. I couldn't take anymore. I fell to my knees with my head resting against my trembling hands. Then I heard Edward's broken voice.

"Bella…please…go…"

I could barely understand his words as he was grunting them out in between his cries of agony. His breathing rate was increasing steadily as his body tried to cope with the pain searing through it. My chest was rising and falling in time with his. We were breathing much too fast. I could feel the floating feeling begin to drape over me. I knew I was close to passing out from hyperventilating. I shook my head and tried to hold on to my senses. If Edward was going through this hell, I would not run away.

Every inch of me ached to take his place, to spare him this awful torture. He had suffered so much because of me. I crawled over to him. My voice had no volume. I couldn't make any sound louder than a whisper, but I knew he would hear me.

"Edward, please, I can't leave you. I'm permanently beside you now."

My hands reached out automatically, grazing the muscles of his calves. His eyes snapped open, and he started to panic.

"No…Bella…no…please, tell me you're okay…"

I was confused at first, then realized he had misunderstood. He was frantic that I had been too close when Nathan had speared his right thigh. At least I could take that pain from him. Shakily, I stood in front of him and grasped his face in between my hands. I forced him to look at me while I blew a deep breath in his face.

"Shh…I'm okay, Edward. I am not hurt. I am so sorry for all of this. Please, just breathe."

I watched as his eyes seemed to clear some from the fog of pain and torment. A small sigh of relief escaped his throat. I marveled at this man in front of me. He was suffering through the worst tortures, and never once did he refrain from worrying about my welfare. I bent down and kissed him with all of the love I had to offer. Our lips only separated when I couldn't wait another second to breathe. I didn't want to be apart from him, however, so I simply slid my lips to the side of his mouth and began to pepper his cheek and the line of his jaw with soft kisses. I kissed both of his closed eyelids and the bridge of his nose. I continued the kisses, repeating my actions on the other side of his face.

It wasn't until I saw Nathan out of the corner of my eye slowly approaching, that my actions were halted. I didn't know if he was approaching to inflict more torture or to just inspect his work. My eyes narrowed and my arms wrapped around Edward protectively. A low growl rumbled from deep inside Edward's chest. I wondered if he was upset about my protectiveness or if he was responding to something he had heard from the mind of one of our captors. I was about to question him, when he closed his eyes. The next thing I heard was a request straight from the silent heart of my angel.

"I love you, Bella. Don't worry. I do not blame you. Please, love, I need to focus to get through this. I can't do that if I am worried about your safety. I need to protect you. You are my reason for existing." He paused, inhaling a deep ragged breath of my scent. "I don't want you to see anymore of this. Please, just come back when the session is over. That's what I will hold on to, the knowledge that you will come and treat my wounds afterwards. I will look forward to your soothing and healing touch."

I started to protest, shaking my head. My body was trembling with the thought of having to let him go. His eyes opened and he lifted his head, reaching up and kissing my quivering lips.

"Please, Bella, listen to me. I need you to be strong for both of us. There is only one day left. We can get through this. We can do it together. Ahh!"

I gasped as Nathan was hurting him again. The cruel vampire had grabbed one of the rods and was twisting it inside Edward's leg. I wanted to push him away from my angel. My fists clenched tight as my entire body tensed in anticipation of my attack.

"No…Bella! Just go…please!" His breathing stuttered for a moment. "My heart is with you…I need you to keep it safe…please…"

I knew I couldn't deny his request. I bent down and placed another loving kiss on his mouth. I kept my mouth just above his as I whispered.

"I love you, Edward. Please, try to hold on. I will be back to treat you."

I blew one last large breath of air into his face, then forced my arms to let go of my angel and without stopping, walked towards the door. I wouldn't be able to leave if I hesitated even for a moment. As soon as I passed through the doorway, my body collapsed, slumping down along the wall. I buried my face in my hands.

Would I be able to remain strong for us? Could I let him suffer when I have the power to take it all away? Aro was definitely a master…of manipulation. He had played me like an instrument and I had fallen right into his game. Now the only question that remained, was would I keep playing?

Even though I couldn't see Edward anymore, I could still hear his voice. It was deeper and faster than normal as he tried to speak his mind before Nathan continued the session.

"I am holding you to your word, Ariana. I expect her returned to me unharmed and human when I am done here."

Another strangled cry burst forth from my throat. I was falling apart. My entire body was shaking so uncontrollably that I couldn't stand. My sobs were so deep and fast that I couldn't fill my lungs adequately in between them. Dizziness swarmed my head and a cloud of blackness began to drape over me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I rationalized that it was probably a very bad idea to fall unconscious in the hallway of a castle inhabited with bloodthirsty vampires, but I didn't have the will to resist. I was emotionally spent and physically exhausted. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to relinquish itself to whatever fate lie ahead.

Nightmares plagued my restless sleep. When I awoke a few hours later, I felt as if I hadn't really slept at all. I blinked my eyes a few times to try to rid them of their foggy state of grogginess. As images began to clear and make sense around me, I realized that I was in a different room of the castle. The walls were a rich wood rather than harsh stone and the floor was covered with a thick carpet.

I was lying on a soft bed, facing a window. Slowly I stood up and walked towards the long, crimson drapes. Reaching out, I pulled one side of the material back so that I could look outside. I was surprised at the weight of the drapes. The material was very thick. I supposed that was so that the outside light was adequately filtered.

I looked up and began to admire the view in front of me. The scenery would have been beautiful to me, under any other circumstances. Now, all the unfamiliar land and foreign buildings surrounding me just served as a reminder of how far from home I was. A deep and saddened sigh escaped my breath.

Suddenly the door opened behind me. I closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, before turning around to face whatever was the next step in Aro's tortuous game.

"You will be having a visitor in just a few minutes, Isabella. I expect you to behave yourself and follow his instructions without complaint."

I opened my eyes and nodded in compliance. I looked down at the ugly blue and green bruises surrounding my wrists. They reminded me not to question Ariana. I would just have to be surprised as to the identity of my visitor. I turned back towards the window and gazed upon the outdoors, wishing I was as free as the birds I saw in the distance flying through the sky.

It wasn't too long until I heard footsteps approaching. I looked at the doorway just as a short, balding man walked through. He stopped just inside the room and set his black bag on the table. Opening it, he quickly scanned the room and then motioned towards the bed.

"Lie down there, and we'll get started."

He began to pull some items from his bag. I saw a syringe, an elastic band, some tubing and a bag of some sort. I hesitated, unsure of what his intentions were.

"Isabella…"

My eyes met those of Ariana's, and I was quickly reminded with her narrowed gaze what she expected of me. I moved slowly towards the bed and lay down. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my anxiety. I watched as the man came closer to my side, carrying a chair and his supplies.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, with a shaky and nervous voice.

His kind eyes met mine and he smiled gently. It wasn't his words that I heard next, however.

"Isabella, the doctor is here to withdraw a pint of your blood. Now, hold still and let him do his job. Aro is waiting."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I didn't wish to anger Ariana. My thoughts traveled back to my angel. I hoped that his session with Nathan was over and he was resting. I wanted to ask Ariana if I would be allowed to go treat Edward's wounds after this was done.

I briefly glanced over in her direction and realized quickly that now would be a bad time. Her face was hard and her eyes seemed distant. I noticed she wasn't breathing. So maybe she wasn't as practiced as Aro had said. After all, they were still having a human doctor draw my blood. A shudder passed through my body. I worried about what would happen when his needle broke my skin.

I took a deep breath and tried to fill my mind with images of my angel. I barely felt the man's fingers as he prepared my arm. I was distracted thinking about all that Edward had suffered already. I was consumed with worry over what punishments he still had yet to endure during these last hours. It was the fifth and final day of punishment, but each day had seemed to be worse than the previous.

It took the prick of the needle to bring me back from the deep corners of my mind. I jerked in response.

"Take it easy. This might take a few moments."

I closed my eyes, willing myself to relax. I knew I would lose it if I saw the blood flowing from my arm. I started to feel cold and somewhat nauseous before it was over.

Soon the bag was filled to capacity, and the man withdrew the needle from my arm and applied a bandage. He told Ariana to be sure I rested and drank some orange juice to aid in my recovery. He seemed actually concerned about my welfare. I wondered if he had any idea of what goes on inside the walls of this castle.

I watched as he surrendered my blood over to her, and then he put his supplies back into his black bag and left the room.

I began to sit up, but immediately felt dizzy. A low whimper escaped my lips as I surrendered and fell back against the pillows on the bed.

"Stay here and rest, Isabella. I need to deliver this package to Aro. When I return, I will bring you some juice and nourishment."

I wanted to ask her to check on Edward for me, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth fast enough. She had already left the room. I was feeling weak, so I decided to follow her instructions and rest. My body was quiet, but my mind was racing. I didn't understand what Aro's intentions were, but something deep inside me quaked at the thought of my blood in his hands.

I was feeling a little better after finishing the meal Ariana had brought back with her. I was sitting at a table now, drinking the last of the orange juice from my cup.

"Can I ask…did you…how is Edward?"

Ariana smirked at me. She knew she intimidated me and it fed her ego that I was so obviously nervous to speak with her.

"Aro was with Edward when I delivered the package." She paused and shook her head slightly. I was worried that was all she was going to tell me. Then she pulled out the chair on the other side of the table and sighed as she sat down. Her voice was softer as she spoke of my angel. "Edward is still impaled by the two rods, but he is no longer bound to the chair. He is suspended from the large hook, hanging from the ceiling. He looks like he is bleeding out…I mean…there is venom dripping from both of his legs…the floor is covered with it."

Tears rolled down my face, but I didn't wipe them away. I was horrified about what she was telling me, but I didn't want her to stop. I needed to know what was happening to him.

"He is very weak, Isabella. Without the potency of the venom coursing through his system, his body is succumbing to injuries a lot easier. The ropes are beginning to sink into his flesh, cutting new marks into his torso simply from the weight of his body.

"He just needs treatment. Take me back to him. I'll use the ointment to heal the new wounds just like the last ones."

I was ready to get back to my angel, but Ariana put up her hand signaling for me to stay put awhile longer. She looked like she was debating about whether or not she should tell me something. I took a deep breath, and her attention returned to focus on me. Her eyes narrowed a bit, and then she sighed and began to speak.

"Isabella, his wounds are not healing because he has not been allowed to nourish himself since he has been here. That ointment you have been treating him with is like super glue. It seals the gash keeping the venom in, but the wound will not actually heal until he is allowed to drink blood."

I closed my eyes as my mind tried to understand what she was telling me. His body is becoming weaker because the venom is being drained. His earlier wounds are now sealed with a sort of liquid bandage thanks to the ointment I spread, but were not healing. His body can't heal itself until he drinks blood.

I gasped as understanding flowed through my mind. Aro had just ordered a pint of my blood to be withdrawn. Did he suspect that because I am Edward's singer that my blood might heal Edward's body faster and better than any other?

Today is the final day of Edward's punishment. Carlisle will be arriving shortly to take both of us home. I nodded to myself. It was finally making sense.

Aro is all about appearances. He would want Carlisle to think that although Edward was being punished, that he was being taken care of. That is why I am suddenly being housed in this comfortable room versus the cold dungeon.

A sense of relief filled my soul as I realized that it was over. I prayed that Edward was now being taken care of as well.

Soon we would be reunited and be leaving to return home. I felt proud that we had made it through this. We were strong because we were together. Nothing could tear us apart, not rogue vampires and not the Volturi guard.

My thoughts went back to my angel. My words escaped my lips as a whisper.

"This is all temporary, sweetheart. Rest your head, now. We're permanent."

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with my story! The voting begins on Monday, November 30th. It will be done by poll on The Writer's Coffee Shop Forum "Where Friends Meet" (.com). Please take the time to vote! **

**If you have not put an alert to this story yet, please do so. After the competition has ended, this story will continue as there is much still yet to be revealed. Until then, please take the time to review! I would love to hear your comments and ideas as to the rest of this story...it will make the wait so much easier to take! I love to discuss my stories with my readers and will reply to everyone (unless you review anonymously) that takes the time to send me a quick note! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of you that have been waiting so patiently for the rest of this story! Please continue to leave your comments after reading. I enjoy hearing your thoughts and discussing the characters with you. Since it has been awhile, I thought I would give you just a little reminder…**

_Aro is all about appearances. He would want Carlisle to think that although Edward was being punished, that he was being taken care of. That is why I am suddenly being housed in this comfortable room versus the cold dungeon._

_ A sense of relief filled my soul as I realized that it was over. I prayed that Edward was now being taken care of as well. _

_Soon we would be reunited and be leaving to return home. I felt proud that we had made it through this. We were strong because we were together. Nothing could tear us apart, not rogue vampires and not the Volturi guard. _

_ My thoughts went back to my angel. The words escaped my lips as a whisper._

_ "This is all temporary, sweetheart. Rest your head, now. We're permanent."_

Chapter 6

My perfect conclusion to this horrifying five days was ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds with just one confused and then saddened expression from Ariana. She had heard my whispered words and knew in an instant that I had misunderstood.

"Isabella…" She paused and seemed to be deliberating over something with herself. Her head shook slightly, and then she released a deep sigh from her throat. "I think we need to go back to Edward now."

I could tell that she wasn't telling me something, but dared not ask. I wasn't sure I really wanted to know. I would hold on to my perfect illusion for as long as I could. Taking a few deep breaths, I nodded and stood up.

She understood without me having to say a word. She knew I needed to go to him, believing that this would all work out. Without hesitating, she led the way out the door and into the long dark hallway. I followed quietly, trying to keep up.

I recognized the familiar stone walls as we neared closer to the room that held my angel prisoner. My heart sank when I realized Ariana was directing me into the room with the window. I would have to wait awhile longer to be with Edward. Apparently, he was in the middle of another session.

I pressed my hands to the hard glass of the window, aching to be inside the room and touching him. Ariana turned the dial to allow the sounds to fill our room as well. I could hear Aro speaking to him.

"This is your last session with Nathan. He has been asking me for a favor. I am inclined to grant him this request. He has been admiring your body since he first saw you. Should I allow him to take you, Edward?"

I gasped and turned to Ariana.

"No…please…he can't do that…Edward's never…"

Ariana's expression clearly showed me she didn't believe my words of Edward's innocence. A frustrated grunt rumbled from my throat as I closed my eyes and clenched my fists at my side. I wanted to just hit something, but I knew that my acting out would only cause more trouble. Opening my eyes, I turned and placed my opened hands onto the cold glass separating me from my true love.

Once again, I was forced to sit on the side and watch helplessly. I warred with myself. I would give anything to defend my angel, but could I let Aro win? I remembered Edward's words, "I need you to be strong for us both…we can do this together." I would not let all that Edward had suffered be for nothing. There had to be another way…

"Relax, Isabella. Aro is only playing with Edward. He isn't going to allow Nathan to corrupt him in that way. Aro has strict hard limits when it comes to Nathan's punishments."

I didn't realize that I was shaking so much. Apparently she thought I was losing it, so she tried to offer me some comfort. I took a ragged breath, trying to still my tremors. I wondered if she would give me any details about what the last punishment would really entail.

"What is the real reason Aro wanted my blood?"

Ariana snorted. She walked closer to the window and peered inside at Edward. Her arms were folded across her chest, and I noticed her eyes were glazed over a bit. The expression on her face told me that she was not altogether happy about what was going to happen. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not.

"Aro is going to allow Nathan to use your scent to drive Edward mad with thirst. Then you will be locked into the room with him. Aro is hoping that Edward will not be able to control himself. It is his last resort to try and acquire you and Edward into the guard before you are both released."

My voice was no louder than a whisper, but full of confidence, "Edward will not hurt me."

My eyes focused back on the activities in the other room, ignoring Ariana's smirk. I looked lovingly at my angel. His head was hanging limp, as he was too weak to hold it up. He appeared to be completely exhausted. I have never seen him so helpless. The muscles in his legs were quivering as more of his venom dripped onto the floor below him. The rods had been removed from his legs, leaving two large gaping holes in their place. His ankles were once again restrained up by his buttocks, causing his leg muscles to squeeze his body fluid out through the holes. I trembled at the thought of how much pain he must be in.

I watched as Nathan opened the bag of my blood. Instantly, Edward's head snapped up, his nostrils flaring. There was a panicked expression on his face and he began to struggle against the binds that held him. Nathan's grin grew wider as he observed Edward's actions.

"Do not fret, slave, we only took a sample this time."

Nathan chuckled and then used his finger to spread some of my blood on Edward's bare and tortured chest, shoulders and back. My angel's body shuddered as Nathan's fingertips grazed his flesh.

"Nice…I do not know which tempts me more, slave, you or this sweet liquor. Hmm…Her blood has such a floral scent. It is much too sweet to waste."

Nathan's voice sounded deep and full of lust. I shivered as I saw his tongue dart out and begin to lick my blood off of my angel's body. Edward jerked away, crying out in pain as the ropes dug deeper into his torso. The room was filled with Edward's growl, but Nathan was not deterred.

"Relax, slave. If you are good, I might share some of this with you."

Anger seeped into my veins as I listened to Nathan continuing to taunt him. I hated the mental torture more than the physical pain they were subjecting him to. I could hear Edward's deep growls increasing in volume and intensity.

Nathan spread a thick stretch of blood along the waistband of my true love's pants. My fists clenched and my own version of a growl rumbled from my throat. I had just about had all I could take of this. I watched, horrified, as Edward's body arched when he tried to pull away from the cruel vampire's rough tongue tasting him.

"I know she is your singer, slave. But, damn, if you are just going to let this chance go to waste…someone should enjoy her. Maybe I will give our Master what he desires."

That was it. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to ignore him any longer. I wasn't shocked when I heard my angel's roar.

"SHE'S MINE! IT'S MINE!"

Nathan smiled wickedly, knowing Edward's inner monster was close to being freed. My amazing angel was finally pushed to his limit. I stared in horror as Nathan wiped another finger of my blood on his own cheek. Edward's eyes narrowed and a frightening growl vibrated from deep within his chest.

"Show me, slave. Claim what is yours."

The ropes strained against Edward's body as he leaned forward and licked the red fluid off of Nathan's face. I gasped as I saw how dark and wild Edward's eyes were at this moment. A wild predatory growl roared from his throat. Nathan turned towards the one-way window and smiled. A violent tremble racked through my body as I realized he knew we were watching.

"He's ready."

The next thing I knew, I was left alone in a room so dark that I couldn't see anything. I heard the lock of the door being turned and knew that I wouldn't be able to escape. I could hear low growls coming from the other side of the room. My hair immediately was standing on end at the back of my neck, warning me that I was in danger. Goosebumps started spreading across my body as my heartbeat began beating wildly out of control.

I whispered with a voice full of anxiety, "Edward?"

More growls filled the room. I was terrified, and yet strangely comforted by the sound of his voice. Slowly I began to take a step forward.

"No! Bella…don't move!"

I froze when I heard his desperate plea.

"Edward…"

I heard his quick pants as he tried to control himself.

"Please, Bella…I am barely hanging on…"

I didn't want to cause him anymore pain, so I slowly sat down where I was. I spoke softly, trying to help calm him.

"It's okay, Edward. It's going to be alright. You are so strong. I know you can do this. You won't hurt me. I love you…"

As his breathing began to slow, I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how long we had been sitting there, but I decided it was time to push him a little. I cautiously inched my body along the floor, closing the distance between us. I still couldn't see anything in the dark room, so I just moved in the direction I had last heard his voice. I had moved about a foot when I heard his warning.

"Bella…"

I tried to console him with my soothing voice, but I did not stop moving towards him.

"I trust you, Edward. Please, trust me. As much as I want to be with you forever, I know that letting it happen this way would cause you eternal agony. I won't let that happen. Just breathe and try to relax."

I could hear his deep panicked breaths as I continued to move forward. Finally, I could make out the outline of his body. Nathan had released him from the intricate webbing, and now he was leaning against a far wall. It was hard to tell in the dark, but it looked like he was curled up into a ball.

My heart nearly broke at the sight of him in such a vulnerable state. I knew when I had begged to come with them that fateful night in Forks, Aro was planning to break him. Now that I saw my tortured angel like this, I was afraid that they had.

I moved my body until I was sitting along the wall close to my angel. I knew I was pushing his control, and at any moment it could be too much for him, but oddly I wasn't frightened. Somewhere down deep inside of me I knew that we both needed this.

Reaching out slowly, I touched the back of his neck. He flinched and a low growl escaped his lips. I didn't move, giving him time to control himself. When I felt the muscles in his neck begin to relax, I decided he was ready for more.

Gently applying pressure, I pulled him down to me. His body was stiff and I noticed he wasn't breathing, but he allowed me to guide his head onto my lap. Lovingly I caressed the creases in his brow and the edges of his face. He closed his eyes and I felt his entire body tremble.

Tears fell silently from the corners of my eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt guilty that I was causing him physical pain being this close when he was so thirsty, but I couldn't find the strength to move. I was desperate for his contact. I couldn't let him go. I knew we both needed to reassure ourselves that each other was here. We needed the mental reassurance that we were both okay and that we were going to make it through this. So, I just continued to silently comfort him the best way I knew how.

I tried not to disrupt our quiet moment. He needed to rest and I needed to think. I contemplated our love for each other. I had never felt anything so deeply and knew without a doubt that I would do whatever it took to be with my angel forever.

My fingers trembled as I continued to massage his scalp. I remembered that I had planned to give him a light shoulder massage. Using my hands to guide his body, I gently pushed him off of my lap and onto his stomach. A hiss echoed throughout the room as his chest made contact with the cold hard floor. I had forgotten about his new injuries from the ropes. I hesitated, concerned that I would cause him more discomfort. He turned slightly to look at me. Even though I could barely make out the outline of his body in the dark, I knew that he could see my hands frozen in mid-air.

"Please, Bella, I need you."

Compassion for this injured angel flowed through me. I wasn't sure if he was pleading for just my comfort or if he finally couldn't fight the monster anymore, so I moved cautiously. I took a deep breath and leaned forward, until the tips of my fingers were gently grazing his shoulders. His muscles tensed as a shudder racked through his body.

"Try and relax, sweetheart. Just close your eyes, and let your body rest. I am going to try and soothe the aching muscles in your shoulders with a light massage. Please tell me if it causes you any pain or if it becomes too much for you."

I scooted closer until I could feel his left side rub against my bent right leg. I waited, making sure he was in control of his instincts. I didn't want to push him too fast. Slowly, I began to rub and knead the flesh as the tightness disappeared from his shoulders. Low moans filled the room as he allowed himself to succumb to my touch. It encouraged me to continue.

I was grateful that I was able to give him some relief. Tears welled up in my eyes for the pain and torture he had suffered because of me. My body began to tremble as I tried to hold back the sobs that were threatening to burst forth. He sensed my torment immediately, and began to sit up to comfort me. The movement must have irritated his injuries as I felt his body jerk and heard him hiss in pain.

I was worried that the new wounds needed to be treated, but I decided that first he deserved to feel as much pleasure as was possible in this horrible place. Placing my hands entirely on his shoulders, I squeezed tight and pushed him back down to the floor.

"Shh…it's okay…just rest…"

I kept my hands in place until I felt his muscles begin to relax once more. I applied more pressure with my fingers, desiring to rub those kinks right out of his body. He made a grunting sound. I bent down close to his ear and whispered.

"Are you okay?"

A deep sigh vibrated from his throat.

"That feels so good, after everything else these past few days…please don't…"

Suddenly, Edward's body tensed and a deep growl began to build in his chest. My hands froze as my mind began to prepare itself for our next battle. I stared with frightened but determined eyes at the door, waiting for it to open.

I was surprised when four vampires unexpectedly barged into the room. Within seconds, I found myself in the protective embrace of Edward's sister, Alice. At first I thought I was dreaming, but the growls and frustrated grunts coming from my angel told me that it was real.

"What's going on?"

My voice was cracking with emotion. I was relieved they were here, but I was also terrified because of their speedy entry.

Light filled the room and I saw Emmett and Jasper standing in the spot where Edward and I had been just moments before. Emmett was holding Edward; his arms wrapped around Edward's body tightly. Jasper was holding Edward's shoulders, trying to help calm him. I looked around, and saw Carlisle preparing something at Nathan's counter. Alice must have felt my anxiety, as she rubbed my arm in comfort.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're safe now."

I looked up at her, confused by her words. They were acting like Edward was going to hurt me. I opened my mouth to explain when I heard Carlisle's voice of authority.

"Bring him over here, Emmett."

I could see Edward struggling against the strong arms of his brother.

"Let go of me!" he snarled.

I watched with wide eyes as Emmett and Jasper worked together to force Edward's body up onto the hard surface. I gasped. Even though this was his family, I knew that Edward would have a hard time lying on that table again. He had been tortured in this room, and I could see his anxiety was rising again due to his current situation.

"He doesn't understand…he's been tortured in here and hasn't been allowed to feed. They were trying to drive him mad with my scent. Whatever Alice saw, he wasn't going to hurt me."

I looked at the terrified vampire being held down by his brothers. My voice softened.

"Please…his mental state is very fragile right now."

I looked at Jasper.

"Please, Jasper, help him calm down."

Jasper's face grimaced.

"I'm trying, Bella. His emotions are all over the place."

I stared as Jasper held Edward's right shoulder and arm, trying to calm him while restraining him to the table. Emmett was standing on the other side of the table, pressing Edward's left shoulder and arm down against the cold surface. Carlisle approached Edward slowly.

"We're not going to hurt you, Edward. I just need to examine you. Try to relax, son."

Edward's eyes narrowed and he struggled again against his brothers' strong holds. Without thinking, I moved closer. Edward's sharp eyes caught my movement.

"No, Bella…stay back."

The fear and desperation in his voice told me not to listen to his words. The mental torture had been too much and he couldn't trust his mind at the moment. He was struggling with whether or not his mind was tricking him into believing it was his family. I could see his dread and fear that it was all just another of Aro's mental punishments. He needed confirmation from the one person that he had been able to trust during this whole experience.

I walked up to the top of the long table and placed my hands on each side of his face. My voice was nothing more than a whisper, but I knew everyone could hear me.

"It's okay now, Edward. Trust me. Your family is here. Let them help you."

His dark eyes looked up at me. They were filled with desperation. As much as I wanted them to let go of him and not force him to do anything, I knew he had reached his breaking point long ago.

"Shh…Edward…please, calm down. It will be okay. Just look at me. I'm right here, sweetheart. Stay with me…"

I held his gaze while Carlisle examined his body. He winced a few times, and I was concerned that he was hurting. My sob filled voice filled the room.

"Carlisle…"

My eyes met those of Edward's father. He nodded.

"I know, Bella." His voice paused as he quickly examined the older wounds splattered all over Edward's body. He reached down and placed his strong hand on Edward's arm. "Son, your injuries are too extensive. We can't risk moving you right now. I won't allow you to suffer any lasting effects from this. I am going to have to treat you first."

The muscles in Edward's body tensed and his fists clenched tight as he tried to sit up. Emmett and Jasper were ready for his resistance, however, and held him down.

"Take it easy, bro. Lie back."

Edward ignored Emmett and continued to struggle. When he realized he wasn't going anywhere, he let out a big sigh of frustration and then began to plead with his family.

"No, please…we need to get Bella out of here…I'll be okay…just let me go!"

Carlisle returned from the counter with some supplies in his hands. He shook his head, telling us that Edward's request would not be granted.

"Sorry, son. Alice will take Bella. She'll keep her safe. After I treat your most serious injuries, then we will leave and catch up to them."

Carlisle's words registered their meaning just as Alice's hands touched my shoulders. My body stiffened.

"No, I won't leave him. Just do what you need to, Carlisle. Treat him first, and then we will leave this place together."

Alice's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I could feel her pulling me away from Edward. Tears welled up in my eyes as my body began to tremble.

"Please, Alice…don't do this. They always made me leave and then they would do horrible things to him. I have to stay…I can't…"

I could feel the tendrils of panic crawling slowly across my body. My breathing was becoming quite labored as my heart began to race.

"Bella, calm down. You know we won't hurt…"

Carlisle started to protest, but this time Jasper shook his head.

"I am getting the same emotions from him. Edward will be too anxious without Bella here. She needs to stay if you want to treat him."

Alice released my shoulders and I rushed back to the table. I returned my focus to the angel below me. Edward's eyes met mine. I witnessed his love as he saw mine. His broken voice cried out to me.

"Bella…please…"

I knew what he needed. I bent down and blew a deep breath directly into his face. He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

I looked up at Jasper. He was still trying to calm Edward, but didn't look as troubled as before. Edward had finally stopped resisting and was allowing the waves of calm to soothe him. I gently caressed every inch of his face, stopping only to place a soft butterfly kiss onto his forehead.

"Edward, I am going to remove part of your pant legs so I can clean and examine the wounds there more efficiently."

Low snarls escaped from Edward's throat as Carlisle ripped Edward's pants making them appear more like shorts. I couldn't understand the words that were being uttered from Carlisle's mouth, but the tone clued me in that he was disgusted by the way his son had been treated. I looked up at Emmett and saw his expression mirrored Carlisle's only with more rage attached to it. I was about to turn to Jasper to read his expression, when I caught a glimpse of a tube of ointment in Carlisle's hands. The gel like substance resembled the yellow ointment I had used earlier.

I bent down and blew into Edward's face trying to offer what comfort I could before he felt the pain of the ointment and its super glue effect sealing his leg wounds. His eyes looked up into mine, and I mouthed the words that I hoped would give him enough time to find his strength.

"Hold on."

He understood. His jaw clenched tight as he prepared himself. My eyes never left his face, but I could tell the moment Carlisle made contact with the ointment. A loud cry of agony vibrated off of the walls. Edward's body arched up off of the table. The only things holding him down were the strong grips of his brothers and father. His head tossed forcefully side to side as he endured the searing pain of treatment. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I ached for his suffering.

Alice assisted Carlisle in treating Edward's fresh rope wounds. I was grateful they didn't seem to be as deep or as painful. However, new tears still flooded my eyes each time I felt him flinch or saw him grimace in pain. I gained a better understanding of how Edward must have felt every time he had to watch as his father treated my injuries. I would have traded places with him in an instant.

"…need to trade places…Bella, did you hear me?"

I shook my head slightly, trying to focus on what was happening around me. Carlisle was saying something but it didn't make sense to me. I felt like a dense fog was surrounding me and I couldn't find my way out of it. Was my brain shielding itself now? Had I finally reached my breaking point?

"Bella…Bella, please…look at me…I need you…"

Edward's voice was full of despair as he cried out to me. I blinked my tired eyes shut for a moment and then forced them to meet the gaze of my troubled angel. His breathing was stuttering as he tried to surrender to Carlisle's ministrations. When our eyes met, he let out a deep breath.

"There you are…I was worried…I thought I was losing you."

A small smile formed at my lips as I reached out with one hand and stroked his cheek gently.

"Never"

He turned his head into the palm of my hand and inhaled more of the scent that seemed to calm him. I felt Carlisle's presence behind me. He spoke softly so as not to alarm me.

"Bella, I need to set Edward up so that he can feed continuously on the way home. He is severely…dehydrated, for lack of a better word, and it will probably take at least two days for his bodily fluids to build back up. He will then need more time to heal before he is back to full strength. However, I would prefer not to remain in Volterra while he recovers."

I nodded. I didn't understand what he meant about setting Edward up, but I agreed whole heartedly about leaving Volterra sooner rather than later. I looked down at my angel, to see if he was okay with what Carlisle wanted to do. His eyes were full of dread, but he nodded slightly.

I reached out and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. I didn't need Jasper's special gift to understand how frightened Edward was. His dark eyes and quivering muscles were the only clues I needed. Edward had been subjected to unspeakable punishments over the past five days. It was no surprise that he was having a difficult time distinguishing between procedures of torture and those meant for healing.

"Bro, take it easy. Look what you are doing to Jasper. Cool it, man."

I looked over at Jasper and saw the torment displayed on his face as he absorbed Edward's anxiety. I knew my angel was too far gone to be able to control his feelings. We needed to help him to relax and calm down. I thought back over what had worked these past few days.

I had been able to get through to him, even from the beginning. Whenever I touched him, he knew it was for healing even if it hurt him. I moved to his side and placed my hands on his bare chest, carefully avoiding the freshly treated wounds.

Edward gasped and at first his body automatically tried to pull away. Then his mind registered it was my warm human hands that were touching him and he moved back so that his chest was against my palms. He began pushing up into my hands, craving more of the touch that calmed and soothed him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle. He smiled and nodded, encouraging me to continue my actions.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We're going to help you. Just try to stay calm."

I watched as his fists clenched, anticipating the pain that was coming. Carlisle approached him, motioning to Alice to hold his head in place. I was concerned that Edward would fight against them if he felt more restrained than he was already.

As soon as Alice's hands were touching his face, Edward jerked. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my worries come to light. I heard a vicious snarl rumble from Edward's throat and immediately opened my eyes again. I looked straight at my angel, only to see his upper lip curled back over his razor sharp teeth. Even in his weakened state, his monstrous expression terrified me.

Jasper's protectiveness of his mate burst forth as another snarl vibrated off the walls of this small prison. I felt a real sense of danger lurking and knew I had to do something. As quickly as possible, I reached out and placed my hands over his clenched fists. I tried to make my voice strong enough to get his attention.

"Edward, you have to calm down. Please, don't fight us. It's going to be alright."

His breaths were quick, short pants and his entire body was trembling due to the tightness of his muscles. He was trying to do as I asked, but was really struggling. We all seemed to arrive at the same conclusion simultaneously. It wasn't going to get any better than this.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice tightened their grips on Edward as Carlisle brought forth a long piece of tubing. Edward's eyes widened and a warning growl rumbled from deep in his chest. He began to struggle violently in a desperate attempt to break free. I was wishing we still had use of that blindfold. At least he wouldn't have known what was coming until it was too late.

"Hold your breath, son. It will make this easier."

Edward snorted as if he didn't trust in his father's words. I bent closer to his body and began to pepper his bare abdomen and chest with soft kisses. He inhaled sharply, immediately distracted away from Carlisle's actions. Then Carlisle began shoving the tube up his right nostril.

Edward's body suddenly arched up off of the table, as he tried to get away from the intrusion of the foreign plastic object.

"Hold him steady."

Carlisle's voice was strong and held the authority of a doctor. I admired how he could do what needed to be done without letting emotion cloud his judgment. A gagging sound came from inside Edward's throat as he tried to prevent the tube from sliding further down. I pressed my hands tighter against his fists, trying to give him reassurance.

"Bella, watch out!"

I could hear the terror in Alice's voice, and knew this was bad. I looked up just in time to see Edward's legs find their footing on the top of the table. Although it seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion, I knew that I did not have enough time to move out of the way. His knee was going to hit me square in the nose. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that would definitely break some bones in my face if not worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Suddenly the world tipped sideways and everything around me was displaced.

"I swear, Isabella that is the last time!"

I blinked my eyes furiously, trying to make sense of what had just taken place. Ariana was rubbing her shoulder as if someone had just punched her. I realized I was a few steps away from the table. I moved back, and deduced what must have happened.

Somehow Ariana had managed to push me out of the way and ended up taking the brunt of Edward's knee into her shoulder. The room was silent, as everyone waited for Ariana to make her next move. My admiration of her grew, when she turned around and acted like it was nothing.

She walked to the end of the table and grabbed both of Edward's ankles, pulling his legs down forcefully. He winced, but did not resist her tight hold.

"There is another coming soon that will need the use of this room. I suggest we get you all out of here before then."

Her voice was all business again, lacking emotion. No one said anything, as they silently resumed their actions.

Edward continued to struggle, although not as violently as before. It appeared to be more of a defensive reaction now, rather than him actually resisting. I was grateful when Carlisle spoke, for I knew it was about over.

"Try to swallow, son. It will help ensure the tube's correct placement."

I watched, as Edward's throat constricted, trying to pull the tube farther into his body. Carlisle taped the tubing to the side of Edward's face to hold it in place. His voice was soft but full of authority, as he explained to Edward what was going to happen next.

His brothers were going to assist him to the rental van while he and Alice accompanied me out of this prison. I blanched at the thought of being even two steps away from him. My heartbeat began to accelerate and my breathing quickly changed to desperate pants for air. I could hear Edward's growls as he tried to reach out for me, only to be stopped by the strong arms of his brothers. Alice's reassuring arms wrapped around my waist while Carlisle's words tried to comfort me.

"Take some deep breaths, Bella. It's okay. Try to relax."

I closed my eyes and attempted to follow his instructions. Carlisle continued to explain that once we were inside the van, Edward and I would be together in the back. It was only a temporary separation.

I exhaled a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding. I could do this. Only a few steps and then I would be in his arms, never to be forced away again.

Edward was still protesting. His eyes were filled with fire as he struggled against Emmett and Jasper. They were trying to get him outside, but his panic and anger about being pulled away from me was making it quite difficult. They tried reasoning with him at first, but soon gave up and started dragging him away. I looked into Alice's eyes, pleading.

"Please, Alice, I need to go with him."

But it wasn't Alice's voice that answered. It was Carlisle's.

"Bella, before you go, we need to prepare you for what is about to happen."

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves.

"As you know, our family survives on the blood of animals. Normally it's sufficient for our needs. However, when injured severely, our bodies require the platelets found in human blood in order to heal."

Carlisle hesitated, gauging my reaction. When certain I was dealing with the information, he continued.

"Bella, you need to understand. His body has to have human blood right now. And…because of his current state…when he begins to feed, the monster inside him will take over. Edward will not be able to stop feeding until his thirst is completely sated."

I closed my eyes to try and focus on the words I was hearing. Did I misunderstand? In disbelief, I questioned what I had heard.

"Are you telling me that you are going to just sit back and let Edward kill someone?"

Carlisle frowned and shook his head.

"Bella, if Edward were to feed from a human right now, he would not be able to stop after just one. It would become a massacre of many."

I was shaking my head, unable to picture my angel being controlled by such a demon. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Bella, it would be especially dangerous for you, if Edward's monster were allowed such freedom. The way your blood calls to him, he would not be able to resist."

My teeth clenched tight as my body became rigid.

"He will not hurt me. Why do I have to keep telling people that?"

Carlisle's voice of authority filled the small room.

"No, he will not hurt you. I assure you, we will not give him the chance. I will be controlling his feeding through the small tube that I inserted. So that he cannot hurt anyone, especially you, he will be restrained while feeding until he is back in control."

Tears began to fall down my cheeks for the torment I knew this would cause Edward. But all I could do was nod in agreement. Carlisle wasn't asking for my input after all, he was merely trying to prepare me.

Alice smiled, trying to diffuse the tension surrounding us. She turned gracefully and led the way into the hallway, with me right on her heels and Carlisle just a step behind me. I looked ahead and to the side just a bit where I heard some rustling noises.

Edward was there, thrashing about as he struggled to return back to my side. His growls were fierce and caused my heart to beat rapidly. He needed me near him. My legs began to tremble, aching to break into a fast run to carry me over to his side.

I was so focused on maintaining my place between Alice and Carlisle, that I didn't see when Alice stopped walking. I found myself ramming into her back and then falling backwards. I would have landed on my backside if it wasn't for Carlisle and his quick reflexes. As soon as I was back on my feet, I started to complain.

"Alice, why the heck did you stop…?"

My voice trailed off as my eyes met those of Master Aro. His eyes narrowed a bit, and then he began to speak. His voice had a sinister sneering sound that made all of the small hairs on the back of my neck stand at full attention. Before I could take a deep breath to calm my overactive nerves, I heard my angel's anguished cry.

"No…Get off of me!"

I glanced over his way quickly, and saw him on the ground with Emmett and Jasper both on top of him. Emmett was straddling Edward's back, holding his arms behind him. Jasper was holding both of Edward's ankles, preventing him from rolling away or kicking Emmett off. My entire body began to quiver and shake as I trembled in fear of what the Master had planned. It was obvious Edward was reacting to something horrible that he had read in Aro's mind.

I whispered, "Please, just let us go."

Acting as if he hadn't heard my pleas, Aro began to speak.

"Isabella, please tell me you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye."

I didn't know what to say or do, so I just stared at the ground.

"I am sure you can understand my family's urgency to get Edward home and taken care of. These past five days of punishment have really taken their toll on him."

Carlisle's words were respectful, but the displeasure in his voice was quite evident. He was not happy about the way his son had been treated. Aro's face expressed his low tolerance for this conversation and I began to fear that we would never be able to leave.

I could see Edward struggling to get away from his brothers and my anxiety increased even more. I knew it could turn ugly in a matter of seconds if Edward somehow got away. Alice must have sensed my near panic, as she placed her hand on my arm to steady me.

After quietly observing Carlisle's frustration, Edward's struggles, and my panicked state, Aro spoke his mind.

"My old friend, remember that all of this could have been avoided if your son would have simply followed the orders he had been given. I must confess. I am quite worried that even after his punishment he still hesitates to comply."

I could feel his crimson eyes boring into my form. A violent shudder raced through my body as I bit my lower lip to hold back the fearful cry that was building inside.

"I am sure; Isabella would prefer that her Edward not be brought back for another round of punishment. Mind you, each round is harsher than the first and lasts twice as long as the previous."

My entire body began trembling. I could not bear the thought of Edward suffering any more punishment, especially not ten days worth. My eyes searched for those of my true love. The moment my gaze caught his, he shook his head. He was pleading with me to not give in. After all that we had been through, he didn't want Aro to win in the end.

My heart was torn. I want to be like Edward with everything that I am. But I also desire for him to be the one that will bring me into his way of life. I need the assurance that he truly wants me with him forever. It bothers me that he is so adamant that I remain human. Even though he tells me every day of his love for me, I am insecure because he refuses to change my existence.

Will he still love me once I am like him, or will he feel trapped and stuck with me for all of eternity? Does he really want me as his forever mate or am I just his temporary mortal pet?

Tears began to well up in my eyes as all of my deepest fears began to surface and fill my mind. Just as I began to consider taking Aro up on his offer, two things happened simultaneously.

An anguished cry from my angel rang through the air and a gasp escaped Alice's lips. Her fingers tightened their grip around my arm as she demonstrated her obvious displeasure of the direction my thoughts had ventured.

I winced, as her grip was a little too tight. I looked over at Edward and saw him writhing about as if in pain while his entire body convulsed with dry sobs. He must have read Alice's mind as she was seeing the vision of my decision to let Aro win. A guttural cry exploded from my own throat as I realized that I was the one that had caused Edward's heart wrenching pain this time.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder in reassurance. His voice was soft and his words were soothing. I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down.

"Aro, you have seen Alice's vision. You know it will happen. They are both still young and that tends to hinder the wisdom of their decisions. I will take it upon myself to ensure that the order of the Volturi is followed. But in turn, I would ask for some leniency to be granted as far as the timing is concerned. After all, when one lives forever, there really is no need for impatience."

Suddenly I was embraced in two strong arms. I gasped as my eyes snapped open. Then a smile began to spread across my face as I realized it was Ariana. I was still not used to her sudden movements. She bent down and whispered into my ear.

"I am glad I got to meet you, Isabella. When he gets around to changing you, come back for a visit. We could have a lot of fun, you and me. Now go, before he loses what is left of his mind."

She pushed me gently but forcefully away and towards Edward. I nodded and mouthed a quiet "Thank you." I hoped she understood that I was thanking her for everything. Not only did she just accept Carlisle's offer on Aro's behalf, but she was also no doubt the reason I was still alive. Without hesitation, I turned around and began walking towards the one who would forever have my heart.

Jasper and Emmett were helping Edward stand while keeping a firm hold on his arms. As I walked toward Edward, his struggles diminished. His breathing rate was still fast, indicating extreme stress. I could hear low growls rumbling from deep inside his chest. Cautiously, I placed both of my hands on each side of his face.

"Shh…I'm sorry I upset you. It's just so hard for me to think of you being in pain. I would do anything to prevent you from being hurt, just as you would do whatever it took to protect me. Shh…I'm here now. Please, calm down."

He closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, taking a deep breath. I hoped my scent would help him to relax. I was about to move closer and hug him tightly to my chest, when suddenly Carlisle's hand was touching the small of my back. I turned to look at him just as he nodded towards the van.

"Alice, as soon as Edward is secure, I want you to get us out of Volterra."

Even though he was speaking to Alice, he continued to motion to me to walk with him. I was confused at first, but soon caught on that he wanted to show me something without allowing Edward to read his thoughts. I followed Edward's father, stepping away slowly from my angel.

Carlisle opened the door at the back of the van and motioned for me to climb in. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw the items waiting inside. There was a bed with strong leather like straps hanging from the sides and different machines along the wall. It looked like the inside of an ambulance.

I knew in an instant that Edward would lose control the moment he saw where he was expected to be. I was feeling anxious and I had been warned about this. Carlisle's hand touched the small of my back once again, as he tried to help me into the van.

"Bella"

I turned around to face him with tears in my eyes. I shook my head slightly, unsure of how to express my concern. He leaned down and whispered into my ear so softly that I am sure I was the only one that heard.

"I wasn't sure what physical state we would find Edward in when we arrived. I am grateful we are prepared."

Flashes of Edward in that awful prison, chained to that cold, hard table filled my mind. My body cringed away from Carlisle's touch. How could he even think of putting Edward through that hell again?

I took a deep breath, steadying myself for the battle I was about to engage in. I would fight against anyone, including his family, to protect my true love.

Seeing my resolve, Carlisle's voice lowered.

"Bella, he needs nourishment and this is the safest way for all concerned. I would never do anything to harm my son. You know this to be true."

I nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I just wish there was another way. He's been through so much. I'm not sure how much more he can take."

"Bella…"

I spun around and saw Alice approaching slowly. She held out a long piece of silky black fabric.

"Trust me. I've seen it. This will help."

Maybe taking it one step at a time would be slow enough to allow him to handle what has to happen. I remembered that it is usually best to go along with Alice. I took the fabric into my hand and was amazed by its softness.

I nodded. Alice understood that the only way I would ever allow anything to cover his eyes again, would be if it was as soft as a puff of smoke. I folded it up and held it in one hand at my side. Silently, I turned and began to walk back over to my trembling angel.

He was weak from thirst, but still struggling against the strong holds of his brothers. His head lifted as I got closer and his sharp black eyes immediately locked onto the fabric in my hand. He shook his head slightly as he whispered a quiet plea.

"Bella, don't do this."

I was standing in front of him now, only an arm's reach away. I raised my arm and moved closer to put my hand on his chest, when Jasper spoke.

"Bella, wait a minute…"

I froze as immediately Edward's head snapped to the side to look at Jasper. A hiss snarled from his mouth as his upper lip curled back over his razor sharp teeth. I whispered softly, hoping to get Edward's attention focused back on me.

"Edward, I know how strong you are."

Cautiously, I placed my hand flat on his chest. I could feel his chest rise as he inhaled deeply.

"But I also know what your body and mind have been through these past five days."

His eyes lifted until they met mine. There was a glimmer of disbelief in them. I leaned closer as I revealed the secret I had kept from him.

"I witnessed almost every minute of your suffering and punishments. They kept me in the adjoining room and I could see and hear you through the window."

His eyes saddened as his mind processed the information he had just learned. I was afraid he would be upset when he found out I had witnessed his punishments. He is always so protective and thinks he has to be the strong one.

I moved my hand slowly upward, until my palm was cupping his right cheek. His eyes closed as he breathed in my scent, his body trembling with thirst. He needed to feed. We needed to get him into the van so he could be nourished while we traveled out of Volterra. I took a deep breath as I remembered my mission.

"Edward, you have been strong long enough. Now it is time for you to rest and begin healing."

I felt his resolve crumble beneath my hand, as he allowed his body and mind to give in to my request. His head became heavier in my palm, and his shoulders slumped forward a bit. I looked up to Jasper, who silently nodded. Edward had stopped resisting for the moment, and Jasper was able to help him relax. I could slightly feel the waves of calm as they engulfed my angel's body and mind.

Moving even closer still, I guided his head to rest upon my shoulder. He was so exhausted both physically and mentally, that I think he would have fallen over if it wasn't for his brothers holding him up.

"I want to make this easier for you, Edward. Please, let me."

Carefully, I slid the smooth fabric strip in front of his eyes and around the back of his head. His body tensed, but he didn't move away. I let my lips graze the top of his head as I placed a soft butterfly kiss in his hair.

A small whimper escaped his throat when I tightened the final knot, effectively taking away his sight. I cradled his head in my hands and I gently touched my lips to his forehead.

"Thank you for trusting me, sweetheart. I promise. I won't leave you. Please, just relax and let your family and I take care of you."

I took a small step backwards, keeping my hands on each side of his face. Jasper and Emmett matched my stride as they assisted Edward to the back of the van. Carlisle reached down and helped me jump in first. Then he put his hands under Edward's arms and lifted him up much like an adult would lift a small child.

Edward's body stiffened at the contact. I quickly reached out for his hands to steady him.

"It's okay, Edward. There is a bed here for you to rest your body while we travel."

I noticed his head cock slightly. I wasn't sure if he was reacting to the thought of having to lie down on a bed or to someone else's thoughts. He didn't resist moving towards it, so I decided not to question him about it.

He followed quietly as I led him towards the bed and gently pushed him down to a sitting position. Carlisle moved closer now, and spoke softly.

"Bella, why don't you guide his shoulders back and I will lift his feet."

I nodded and released his hands, moving mine to rest upon his shoulders. In one swift movement, Edward was lying on his back in the middle of the bed. I began stroking the creases in his brow to try and help him relax. I noticed his arms had fallen naturally into place at each of his sides.

Emmett and Jasper had closed the back doors and moved up front to sit. I was dreading what was coming next, but knew it was necessary. I looked down at the brown straps and closed my eyes momentarily to gain some inner strength for what I was about to do.

I should have known that Edward would sense my apprehension. His head turned towards me, and his right arm began to lift from the bed. I reached out and grabbed his lifted hand, and held it close to my chest.

"You are doing great, Edward. Now, I am going to ask you to trust me again." I placed his hand back down onto the bed and held it there. "You are going to feel some straps tightening around your body, to help keep you steady while we feed you."

His voice was hesitant.

"Bella…"

Rubbing his arm slightly, I leaned closer so my breath would caress his face as I spoke.

"Please remember, we all love you."

I reached out and grabbed the first restraint. I stretched it tight across his chest, binding his upper arms at the same time. Carlisle began stretching the straps across his lower body, while I pulled the second restraint across his upper body. His fists clenched tight, and I knew he was fighting to remain calm. Thankfully, with Carlisle's help, it only was a matter of minutes before Edward was completely restrained to the bed.

"He's secure, Alice. Let's go home."

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait! Happy Holidays everyone! Please take a minute and leave a review...I will be sure to put in a good word to Santa for you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I could sense Edward's body relaxing some as he felt the familiar security of his family around him. I took a long, deep breath and allowed my body to begin to unwind. From the corner of my eye, I could see Carlisle approaching us with a bag of the red fluid that Edward's body so desperately needed.

"Okay sweetheart, it's time for you to feed."

I felt his body stiffen, and was confused because I thought he would be relieved. I looked at Carlisle with confusion filling my eyes. He smiled softly, and then explained.

"Bella, remember that once Edward begins to feed, he will lose any control he has kept in place up to this point. He won't get that control back until his thirst has been sated. I won't ask you to leave, but you need to be mindful of how difficult it is for him to have you so close when he is this thirsty."

I nodded, showing Carlisle I understood. I bent down and placed a soft butterfly kiss on the top of Edward's forehead. I looked up at Carlisle.

"How can I help?"

A deep sigh rumbled from Edward's throat, and I heard a soft chuckle from Edward's father. I don't think either of them was surprised by my determination to be involved in some way.

"Bella, why don't you help Edward turn his head to the left side and hold him steady while I connect the tubes."

Gently, I cradled Edward's head in my hands, using my fingers to softly stroke the sides of his face. I watched in anticipation as Carlisle connected the feeding tube coming from Edward's nose to the line leading to the bag of blood.

As the first drops entered Edward's system, a shudder coursed through his body. Carlisle placed a loving hand on his son's chest, silently affirming their bond with one another. He then turned his attention towards me.

"Bella, regeneration can be…uncomfortable for us."

Edward's muscles began to tighten and his jaw clenched tight as a low hiss passed through his lips. My hands tightened around his face, trying to hold his head as his body began to tremble. Why can't anything be easy? He has suffered so much already. I ache inside wanting so badly to take this all away from him. My voice stuttered as I begged his father to help him.

"Please…do something. I don't want him to hurt anymore."

"Don't worry, Bella. It's already been taken care of."

Suddenly Edward gasped. My eyes widened as Edward began to breathe quickly in short pants. His head flew out of my hands as he pulled against the straps restraining him.

"What's going on?"

My voice was shaky as I was beginning to panic. I didn't understand why Edward was so aggressive all of a sudden. Carlisle's strong hand rested on my shoulder as his voice attempted to soothe me.

"He's okay. He just doesn't like that I laced the blood with some Oxycontin."

I couldn't believe the words I had just heard. Would that even work on Edward? Still confused I turned to face Carlisle.

"Wait…you drugged him?"

I could hear a low growl rumbling from Edward's chest. My body began shaking with anxiety. Carlisle was checking the tubes to make sure they weren't kinked by Edward's earlier struggles. Once he verified that the tainted blood was still flowing properly, he proceeded to explain further.

"Bella, relax. I administered only enough of the drug to effectively inhibit his pain receptors. I don't want to see him suffer anymore either. I think he has been through quite enough as of late."

I nodded, my eyes locking on Edward's writhing body. A small whimper escaped his lips as the quivers in his body began to quiet. The drug was overpowering him due to his already weakened state. Slowly, his head turned in my direction.

"Bella…please…I need…to see…you…"

His broken plea brought tears to my eyes. I quickly glanced up at Carlisle and he nodded, giving me permission.

"Okay, sweetheart. Just hang on."

While I tried to loosen the blindfold with my shaky fingers, Carlisle continued to explain what was happening.

"The drug works differently on our kind. We do not fall unconscious, but we do become inactive while under its influence. Edward will be able to see and hear everything around him, but he will be quite dazed, like he is in the middle of a fog. His reaction time will be slower and he may not be able to respond to you."

Jasper's soft voice then joined the conversation.

"That is why he is so upset right now, Bella. None of us enjoy being that vulnerable."

The knot finally fell open and I slowly pulled the soft black fabric away from his face. His eyes blinked a couple of times, then immediately began searching for mine. I reached out and wrapped my hand over his clenched fist. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His eyes widened, and a strong intensity filled them. He opened his mouth wider and I saw his throat contract, but it was as if his body was asleep and wouldn't respond to his desires. I could tell he was getting upset, and knew that it would be better if he just relaxed. I squeezed his tight fist, hoping to reassure him as I spoke.

"I love you, Edward. Please, heal your body and then come back to me. I need you."

I watched closely as the softness returned to his eyes. He may have been unable to speak, but he was definitely responding to me. I sat with him, holding his hand or gently caressing his arm while his body fed on the red liquid flowing through the small tube.

Every once in awhile, his eyes would begin to turn glassy or distant and I would start talking with him to bring him back. This continued for a couple of hours, until Carlisle returned to Edward's side to evaluate his progress.

The bag was nearly empty and Edward's fingers were beginning to twitch. Carlisle took one quick look into Edward's eyes and reached out for another full bag of treated blood. He began to turn Edward's head away from me to access the tube on his right cheek.

A vicious snarl vibrated from Edward's lips as he tried to protest. Carlisle ignored him and began to disconnect the tubing. Edward struggled against him, but Carlisle was stronger and held his head in place until the bags were switched.

I wasn't sure if Edward was upset about not being able to see me or because he knew the fog would become thick around him again. I tried to offer comfort by rubbing his arm gently.

As soon as Carlisle was finished, he began evaluating my status. I could feel his diagnosing eyes examining my present state as I sat there next to my angel.

"Bella, he is going to be out of it for quite awhile. Why don't you take a break and go up front and sit with Alice. I am sure she would enjoy your company."

I shook my head.

"I promised him I wouldn't leave."

Edward's head rolled back towards me and our eyes instantly met. I noticed a small ring of red beginning to form around the dark onyx iris. I was vividly reminded, like a slap in the face, that the blood Carlisle was feeding him was not from an animal.

Edward's thirst really was being quenched by human blood. A shiver traveled up and down my spine as I shuddered at the thought of my perfect angel feeding off of a human.

Suddenly a rush of waves rolled through my mind and blanketed my soul with a calmness that was very soothing. My eyelids began to droop and I had to take a deep breath to combat the instant feeling of drowsiness.

I glanced up and saw Jasper turned around from his seat and staring at me in concentration. He smiled slightly and winked. I nodded my thanks, and then focused back on the love of my life.

I reached out and began rubbing small circles on his chest to try and assist him in relaxing. His eyes were filled with concern and I could only guess that he must have heard Jasper's thoughts regarding my emotional shift. I wanted him to relax and know that I loved him completely.

Moving very slowly, I leaned closer to his face. His eyes widened, but he didn't snarl or growl.

I whispered, "Please relax, Edward. I have missed you so much. I need to be close to you."

I saw him clench his jaw, but his eyes were filled with determination so I decided to keep going. I moved even closer until my lips grazed the hollow of his throat. I felt his body shudder beneath me.

I took a deep breath, allowing his scent to fill my lungs. My body relaxed almost instantly. The turmoil of the past few days left me completely exhausted. I couldn't fight the drowsiness any longer. I allowed my eyelids to droop and my heartbeat to slow.

"I love you, Edward."

I must have fallen asleep with my head resting on Edward's chest. As my eyes opened, I started to pull back and sit up straight. I felt his body instantly stiffen.

"Take it slow, Bella. Give him a minute."

Carlisle's voice was soft, but full of instruction. I held completely still until I felt Edward's body relax beneath me. I looked up and saw my favorite crooked grin beneath two unfamiliar crimson eyes. I gasped.

"It's okay, Bella. It's me. I promise; I won't hurt you. It's just…a little difficult right now…especially when you move away from me."

I remembered Carlisle's warning. Slowly, I bent down and placed my lips against his chest. I kissed him softly and then rolled my head to the side so that my cheek was pressed against his skin.

"Take your time, Edward. I am in no hurry to move. I rather like being so close to you."

A wide smile spread across my face, as I realized Edward was chuckling softly. He was beginning to feel better and slowly returning to himself. Soon this would all be behind us, just an unpleasant memory. A sigh escaped my lips as I snuggled even closer to my angel.

I would have been happy and content to remain in that position for the remainder of our trip, unfortunately my human body had plans of its own. I had forgotten when the last time was that I ate, but apparently my stomach decided that it had been long enough. Two loud rumbles and the entire group inside the van knew that my body needed some type of nourishment. I hadn't realized that the van had stopped moving, until suddenly the back doors flew open and Alice jumped into the back.

"It's time, Bella."

Edward's head snapped up and a low growl filled the small area. I slowly sat up and moved my hand until it rested on Edward's right shoulder.

"Alice, I can't ride up front with you. I promised him I wouldn't leave."

I could hear her annoyance at my refusal.

"Bella, this isn't about riding up front with me. Although, that is something we will definitely have to work out. This is about you. You have to eat."

I knew she was right, but I couldn't leave. He needed me.

"Can you just bring something back for me?"

It was obvious that idea did not sit well with her. And since Edward's growls were gaining fierceness, apparently he did not agree with her idea either. The bed was beginning to shake with Edward's struggles to be free of the restraints. I wasn't sure what he was reading in her thoughts about her plans, but my body tensed in response to Edward's reaction.

I half expected her to pick me up and take off running since Edward was restrained and would not be able to prevent it. I squeezed his shoulder, trying to reassure him that I was here and that I wasn't planning on going anywhere.

His head rested back on the bed, but his face looked strained. I watched as the creases on his brow appeared. He was stressing. Things were about to go the opposite of what either of us wanted. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Carlisle's voice of authority was soon heard.

"Edward, I need to examine you a little closer now that you can handle it. Bella would have to step outside during this, and she does need some nourishment. Why don't we try to accomplish both tasks at the same time so we can get back on the road as soon as possible?"

Edward's lips pursed tight and his throat tightened as he swallowed back his protests. His eyes closed and I took that as my cue to quietly exit the vehicle. I was sure that Edward couldn't handle watching me walk away from him right now, so this was his way of trying to comply with his father's request.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, a loud roar echoed around me. I was about to turn around and jump back inside when Alice grabbed my arm.

"He'll be okay, Bella. Let's just go. The sooner we leave, the quicker you'll return to him."

Tears began to fall from my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to leave his side. A strong hand rested on my shoulder as waves of comfort filled my soul. Jasper was trying to soothe me while Emmett tried to help Edward relax.

"Take it easy, bro. We won't let anything happen to Bella. We will have her back to you in no time. Just listen to Carlisle and focus on getting better, alright?"

Another loud roar rumbled from the back of the van.

"Sorry hon, but I think I had better stay and assist Carlisle. It sounds like Edward isn't quite in control of his emotions yet."

Alice pouted a little, but then nodded her head in agreement. She pecked Jasper's cheek gently, then turned towards me and latched onto my arm.

I don't even remember walking inside the building, but here I sit, in the food court, with a chicken eggroll and a bowl of rice and vegetables in front of me.

"Are you sure that is all you want to eat? I don't think that is enough to even keep a bird alive."

Emmett leaned forward and took a whiff. His face grimaced as if he was in pain.

"Ew! Is that even edible?"

I shook my head and tried to smile at the big vampire sitting across from me. I looked beside me and realized that Alice was no longer sitting next to me. In fact, I didn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Alice?"

Emmett chuckled softly.

"You really aren't here with us, are you Bella?"

A pained look was now spread across my face. I was pretty sure I had inadvertently agreed to something Alice wanted to do by my omission of a protest. I really needed to pay better attention.

"Sorry, Bella. Alice ran off to purchase some new clothes and whatever else it is you girls use to 'freshen up'."

I pushed my dinner away and let my head fall onto my arms on the table. I wondered if things were going any better for Edward.

"Emmett, you were supposed to make her eat."

I opened my eyes and saw my little pixie friend standing next to me, her arms loaded up with all sorts of bags. I groaned.

"Now, Bella, don't be like that. You know you will feel much better after you take care of your human needs."

She was probably right, but all I could think about was getting back to Edward. I tried to show her my best pleading face, but she just shook her head.

"Alice, please, I need to get back to him."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and her nose scrunched up. Emmett and I just stared at her, waiting. When her eyes opened, she had a look of disdain on her face.

"Trust me, Bella. We have some time."

She reached down and took my hand into hers. Pulling me up next to her, she carefully ushered me towards the ladies room where I could make use of the items in the bags she was holding. I walked along without resistance, but turned my head in her direction and whispered.

"What did you see, Alice?"

Her lips pursed tight as she considered whether or not to reveal her vision. Her eyes squinted closed for just a few seconds, and then she took a deep breath. She pulled me in closer to her side so she could speak softly to make sure no one overheard us.

"Edward is…well, just being Edward."

I stopped walking and looked straight into her eyes. I was going to demand that she tell me, and apparently she could see the determination in my stance, as she began to elaborate more on her previous sentence.

"He is not cooperating as well as Carlisle hoped. Jasper's talent will be very helpful. The good news is that Carlisle will be able to complete the examination, but the bad news is that Edward will be pretty much unresponsive for the rest of the evening."

I could barely breathe in enough air to keep from losing consciousness. I decided to go back to the van immediately to offer help in any way that I could. Alice grabbed my arm before I could take one step and stopped me.

"It wouldn't do any good, Bella. Carlisle won't let you near Edward during this type of exam and you would be stuck outside in the cold."

"What type of exam is he giving Edward?"

Alice shook her head slightly, like it caused her grief to think about it. She leaned even closer and spoke directly into my ear.

"Some of Aro's punishments are a bit unorthodox, even for our kind. Nathan is given a lot of freedom to 'play' with his victims, if you know what I mean."

Horrible memories of Nathan taunting Edward played over and over in my mind. Gratefully, he did not act on any of them.

"But Nathan didn't do anything to him in that way. He teased Edward about it, made him think he was going to…but it never came to that. Carlisle needs to know. He doesn't have to do this. It isn't necessary…"

Alice placed a few of the bags on the floor next to us and wrapped her free arm around me. Her embrace was comforting and helped me hold it together.

"I hope you are right, Bella. But it is better to be sure. If there is anything damaged inside, now would be a better time for Carlisle to fix it. It is easier to manipulate our tissues when we are weak. As Edward heals, his body will become as hard as marble again. That would make it much more difficult, if not impossible for Carlisle. Now, why don't we go and get you cleaned up. I am sure that Edward will want you there with him as soon as possible."

I nodded and bent down to collect the bags that were at our feet. My body was trembling as my mind imagined the exam Edward was enduring. I watched my hand shake as I wrapped the handles of the bags around my fingers. It helped to grip on to something. I lifted the bags and followed alongside Alice to the end of the narrow hallway.

After what seemed like hours, Alice and I both emerged from the ladies room. I felt refreshed and ready to face whatever was in store for me. Emmett was waiting just inside the nickel arcade by the outside doors. It made my lips turn up a little on the corners, to see this big burly vampire playing on a virtual reality snowboarding frame.

He looked up immediately when he felt our presence, which in turn caused his player to wipe out. The look of disappointment on his face made me giggle. He turned around to face me.

"What's so funny?"

A quiet chuckle escaped my throat. It felt so good to laugh again.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. Are you ready to go?"

He winked, so I knew I wasn't in trouble. He approached Alice and reached out for the bags in her arms. She gladly handed them over and then we all began walking back towards the van.

**A/N: Thanks to all that take the time to review! I love to hear your thoughts and predictions about this story! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A feeling of urgency crept up on me; the closer we got to the van. My heart began to race and I had to concentrate to keep my legs from breaking into a run. I didn't know what was causing the feeling; I just knew we had to get back as fast as possible. Emmett noticed my anxiety.

"Bella…what's wrong?"

"I don't know…Please we need to hurry…"

Alice and Emmett both grabbed one of my arms and lifted me about an inch from the ground as we were suddenly moving as fast as the wind. They set me down as soon as we reached the back of the van. Jasper could feel my urgency, and met us at the doors.

"He is alright, Bella. Just relax. Carlisle finally got the feeding tube re-connected. He should be resting soon."

I took a step forward, reaching for the handle of the door.

"I need to see him."

Jasper's hand gripped the handle just as my fingers grazed the metal. His other hand rested gently on my shoulder.

"Take a deep breath and relax first. He can feel your intensity, Bella. We just got him calmed down."

I did as he requested, and could feel the waves of calm flowing through my system forcing my body to relax. I took a deep breath and watched as he pushed the lever and opened the door for me. I took two steps up and was back inside the van. My eyes immediately focused on Edward's body. He was face down on the bed, completely restrained. I was surprised by his new position and looked to Carlisle.

"What's going on?"

Carlisle explained that Edward got very upset during the exam so they decided to leave him be for awhile. I slowly approached his bedside. He flinched when I touched his shoulder, and a low growl rumbled from his throat.

"Shh…it's just me. Are you okay?"

Edward turned his head slightly in my direction, but just stared at me. His eyes were blank. It was as if he wasn't sure who I was, or if I was real. I noticed that his breathing was labored and his entire body was trembling.

"Is he in pain?"

Carlisle put a comforting hand on my back.

"No, Bella. He's fighting the medication. He refuses to relax and allow it to help him."

I looked back at my perfect angel. I didn't understand. Why isn't he letting his family help him? I was so confused. Carlisle's voice interrupted my inner dialogue.

"Edward's body will be back to full strength in a couple of days. I am afraid it might take longer for his mind to heal. They played some serious mind tricks with him. I fear we may never get the old 'Edward' back."

I shook my head. I did not want to believe Carlisle's words.

"No…he'll be okay…he has to…"

Carlisle's hand gently patted my back, trying to offer reassurance.

"Bella, our minds work differently than a human's. When a vampire is affected…

I interrupted Edward's father; I knew the rest. I had heard the words before from Edward's lips.

"…it is forever…unchanging."

Carlisle chuckled softly. His hand reached forward and his fingers curled under my chin, pulling my head towards him. When my gaze met his, he spoke softly.

"Bella, if there is anyone that can bring our 'Edward' back to us, it is you."

I felt the bed shaking next to me. I looked back at my angel, and watched as he struggled against the restraints. It was breaking my heart. I decided that I needed to help him as I did before.

"Edward, you told me once to do what I needed to…you knew that even if it hurt, it was helping. You were so brave. I want you to find that strength again. Allow your body to relax. Let the medicine heal you."

I reached forward and placed my hands on his bare back. I could still see faint lines from the tortures he had suffered. I began to rub his tired and aching muscles. I spoke softly of happier times, trying to distract his mind. My voice seemed to calm him as I worked the knots out of his neck and back. I could feel his body beginning to relax beneath my fingertips. Finally, the medicine took over and the lids of his eyes became heavy.

"He'll rest for awhile now, Bella."

I looked up, surprised to hear Alice's voice. My head cocked to the side in confusion as I saw her sitting next to Jasper in the back seat. I was sure that the van had been moving all of this time. She raised an eyebrow at me, and then explained.

"Emmett volunteered to drive for awhile, when he saw my pouty face as you climbed into the back once again. I was really looking forward to some 'girl' time since Edward would be out of it most of the night."

I grimaced, knowing that I had disappointed her.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just can't leave him right now."

She smiled and winked.

"I know. That's why I agreed to let Emmett drive. Now I can sit by my Jasper, and visit with you. It worked out perfectly."

I couldn't help but giggle. I loved her enthusiasm, and I was grateful to have her uplifting spirit combat some of the gloom that was being felt back here. It reminded me too much of the feeling in that small room. I was allowed to heal his physical wounds, but not give him any kind of emotional support.

I gasped. That's it! Edward's mind is confused about whether all of this is real or just another game of Aro's. The situation is too similar. We needed to change as much as we could. Excited to put my idea into action, I quickly stood up and walked over to Carlisle.

After explaining everything, Carlisle was more than willing to help me adjust Edward's position. We moved him onto his back and then raised the top half of the bed so he was now sitting up. Carlisle insisted we leave the wrist restraints on for now, but allowed me to remove the straps across Edward's abdomen and chest.

Edward was in a medicinal daze and was drifting in and out while we moved his body. I could feel his eyes watching me though, as I took care of his needs. I listened as he inhaled deeply when I removed the restraint from across his chest. I heard his sigh of relief as he exhaled. I hoped that his mind was gaining clarity as his body was gaining more freedom.

Once we were finished, I sat next to him and placed my hand over his. His head turned slightly, as his eyes looked for mine. Even though he couldn't verbally tell me how grateful he was that I was here, I could feel it. The love in his eyes was unmistakable. I squeezed his hand gently, and mouthed the words from my heart.

"I love you."

His eyes closed for a moment. I smiled and nodded. I knew he was saying it in his mind. Taking a few deep breaths, I decided now it was time to meet the needs of my best friend. She wanted a girl's chat, and I was hoping for some insight as to what had happened back with the family once Edward and I left.

"Alice, what…"

Her head turned towards me, her eyes sparkling. It was obvious she already knew what I was going to ask, and was anxiously waiting for our conversation to begin. That was why she wanted to have 'girl' time so badly. She had already seen it. I smiled, encouraging her to continue.

"Everyone was concerned about you and Edward. Carlisle was especially worried. As you know, he had spent time in that castle in his early days. During that period, he observed some of the punishments that take place there. When he told us what Edward might have to go through, it was all we could do to keep each other from chasing you both down at the airport. We decided instead to make sure we were prepared for whatever state we would find him in at the end of the week. Carlisle began to collect the medical supplies he thought might be needed, while Jasper and Emmett obtained our transportation. My job was to keep an eye on both of you.

I could see you on the plane, but you weren't sitting with Edward. At first I thought they were keeping you separated, but Edward was too calm. Then I realized that he didn't know you were there. It didn't make sense at first. Of course, Edward would recognize your scent."

She shook her head, as if she was disgusted with herself. Jasper put his arm around her and whispered something softly in her ear. She turned slightly and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek, then turned back towards me.

"It was too obvious. Aro had you drugged so that your scent was disguised. He had anticipated or perhaps even hoped for your insistence to accompany them. It wasn't long before we all realized that Aro's true agenda was not to punish Edward, but to manipulate you into joining the royal guard. We boarded a plane and flew to Italy. I tried to keep watch but lost you both as soon as you entered the castle."

I was confused as to why Alice couldn't see Edward and me inside the castle. I started to open my mouth to ask why, when Jasper explained.

"Aro must have a guard shielding the castle from outsiders."

I nodded silently. A low growl vibrated from Alice's throat, displaying her frustration at losing us. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then continued.

"We stayed in a small cabin just outside of Volterra, so that we wouldn't be disobeying Aro's direction. On the fifth day we arrived at the castle and obtained entrance. As soon as we were admitted into the first hall, the visions hit me all at once. It took me a few minutes to sort them all out. Meanwhile, Jasper was also experiencing an onslaught of Edward's and your emotions. They were also a mess. We knew we had to find you both immediately. That was why we came rushing in. We weren't sure which of the visions or emotions were currently in action."

Edward's hand squeezed mine at that instance. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes weren't totally clear, but he looked like he was trying to focus on me. I reached up with my other hand and began to gently rub his arm.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We're right here. You're with your family. You are safe now. Just try to relax."

His hand squeezed mine again, and the expression on his face showed his anguish at not being able to communicate. I could feel his essence reaching out to me, needing reassurance that everything was as it should be. I slowly stood up, and walked closer to his head. His hand released mine. I lifted my arm and trailed my fingers across his brow. My hand slid down the side of his face until my palm was cupping his cheek. I leaned in closer and whispered.

"Is it okay if I lay with you?"

His eyes softened and blinked, indicating his permission. I climbed up next to him and snuggled into his chest. I felt a shudder race through his body, as mine made contact with his. I inhaled deeply, drawing his delectable scent into my lungs. My eyelids fluttered closed almost immediately. My body was completely exhausted and collapsed as soon as I relaxed.

At first I thought I was dreaming. I could hear Edward and I could feel the vibrations from his voice on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and found my head resting on his bare chest. I listened closely, as he was speaking so quickly I had a hard time understanding what he was saying.

"No…no more…I am fine…don't…"

I lifted my head slightly and saw Carlisle coming closer to the bed with another bag of treated blood. I could feel Edward's body tensing. He was tired of being drugged. I could hear him asking Carlisle to release him. He wanted to hunt for his own sustenance. I knew it was too soon, and that there was no way Carlisle would agree. Besides, it wasn't only blood that Edward was receiving. His body still needed the medicine that Carlisle had laced the blood with.

I wondered if Edward would be more willing if he could drink it voluntarily, instead of it being forced into his body through a feeding tube. Placing my hand on his chest, I sat up slowly. I motioned for Carlisle to wait for a minute. Looking straight into Edward's eyes, I whispered.

"Relax, I have an idea."

I pushed myself off of the bed and walked over to the pile of bags Emmett had carried back for us. I bent down and retrieved a drink cup I had saved. Swallowing the last of my now watered down lemonade; I turned around and held the cup out to Carlisle. He smiled and nodded. I was relieved that he understood my plan and approved.

Carlisle quickly poured half of the bag's fluid into my cup. I moved cautiously back over to Edward's side. His eyes narrowed as he watched my approach. I reached out and grazed his arm with my fingers.

"I want you to trust me, Edward, just like you did when I came to you and administered the after care."

An expression of torment spread across his face as his memories assaulted his mind. His fists clenched as his muscles strained against the straps binding his arms to the bed.

"You're okay, now. No one is going to hurt you. Your family and I will watch over you while your body heals. We will keep you safe. I promise."

His head was shaking, showing me his protest. His eyes, however, were turning a darker shade of black as I approached. His thirst was on display for all to see.

"I can see how parched you are, Edward. Even though your body has been fed, your throat is still on fire."

His jaw clenched tight as a warning growl escaped through his lips.

"Bella…"

I glanced at Jasper to try to get a clue as to whether or not I should proceed. He nodded slightly.

"Keep going, Bella. His thirst is stronger than his ability to refuse. He'll drink for you."

Edward heard Jasper's words, and hissed at him. I stopped for a second, evaluating the situation. A smile spread slowly across my face, as I realized that my angel was fighting back. He still needed the medicine, but I knew now that my 'Edward' was still in there somewhere. I was convinced that once we got his body completely healed, the rest would follow.

I reached out and slid my right hand behind his neck, supporting his head. I lifted the cup to his mouth and pressed lightly. I watched as his nostrils flared while he tried to keep his lips from parting automatically.

"Trust me, Edward."

Gently nudging his head forward, I encouraged him to drink. A low moan rumbled deep inside his chest as the red liquid began to flow down his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The van stopped outside a small cabin. It was where the family had stayed while waiting for the five days of punishment to end. Carefully, Emmett and Jasper moved the gurney with Edward's body inside. They placed him in the back room per Carlisle's instructions. Since he was still resting, I took a moment to take care of some human needs. I was grateful for the chance to wash up a little more.

As I walked into the bedroom to check on my angel, I saw Carlisle standing by the door, waiting for me. He motioned for me to follow him. I turned back to look at Edward. His breathing rate was slow and shallow, and he wasn't moving. I felt a wave of panic roll across my heart. Something wasn't right. Before I could try to wake him, Carlisle whispered.

"He's okay, Bella."

It was so strange observing Edward in that state. I remembered that vampires didn't sleep, so what explanation was there for what was happening right now? Carlisle reached out and placed his hand on my back. He quietly led me down the hallway.

We walked into the kitchen. Alice was standing by the counter, preparing a sandwich for me. She placed it in front of me and then sat down. I took a bite while I waited for Carlisle to begin.

"Now that Edward's body has healed from its injuries, it has started the process of regeneration."

I swallowed and took a small drink.

"How long will it last?"

Carlisle reached forward and touched my arm in comfort.

"I would guess two days, based on the amount of venom lost. But, he won't be unconscious the entire time. He will most likely doze in and out. The trick will be to keep him relaxed, so he doesn't fight it. It is very hard to allow ourselves to be vulnerable. It goes against all of our instincts. But it is crucial that he doesn't over-exert himself during this process. I am tempted to keep him medicated, so he'll rest."

A small smile turned up the corners of my mouth. I looked at Carlisle.

"Medication might not be necessary." I shifted my gaze to meet Alice's. "I have an idea, but we are going to need some supplies."

My brow furrowed as I tried to figure out where we could get the items I was thinking of.

Suddenly, Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"It's not ideal, but it will suffice in a pinch. Come on; I'll explain on the way."

As we walked towards the front door, I heard Carlisle's instructions.

"Take Emmett with you. I need Jasper to stay here and keep me apprised of Edward's emotions."

We waved to let him know we had heard. Alice and Emmett followed me out the front door and over to the van. Emmett hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Would you mind telling me, what's going on?"

Alice smiled.

"You are taking us to that little store down the road, so we can purchase some supplies that we need. Then, we'll come back and Bella will begin the process of reminding Edward of times when he felt relaxed and cared for."

Alice must have seen the items I would be purchasing. I could see by her expression that she believed my plan would work.

As soon as we returned to the small cabin, Jasper walked out to greet us.

"He's been asking for you."

Alice reached out and took the small bag from my hands.

"Go; I'll get everything ready."

I nodded and turned to follow Jasper. The moment I entered the cabin, I heard Edward's voice.

"Just let me go…Ahh…I have to find Bella…"

I hurried into the back bedroom. Carlisle was there, speaking softly to Edward.

"Relax, son. Bella is fine. Alice and Emmett are both with her. They will keep her safe."

Carlisle was preparing a syringe, and I could tell it was making Edward very anxious. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward would be long gone if he somehow managed to get free. Jasper must have warned Carlisle of Edward's thoughts. It saddened me to see him so completely restrained again.

All of the upper and lower body restraints had been replaced. Edward was pulling with all of his might, trying to break the binds that were keeping him from escaping. I walked over to his bedside and knelt down.

"Shh…I'm here now. I'm sorry I upset you. I was hoping to return before you woke up." I reached up and brushed the hair away from his forehead. "You need to rest, Edward. Please, calm down."

His movements stilled, but his eyes told me he was past the point of being able to regain his composure. Carlisle approached, syringe in hand. A low warning growl rumbled from Edward's chest, as his body tensed.

I remembered how important it was that Edward didn't over-exert himself right now. I reached up to place my hand on the side of Edward's face. He inhaled my scent deeply. That was the sign I was hoping for. He was attempting to calm his anxiety. He was responding to me. It was time to take charge of my angel's care. I bent closer, letting my breath caress his face as I spoke.

"Carlisle is going to give you a little medication to help take the edge off. I want you to close your eyes and just relax."

Edward's eyes closed as he tried to succumb to the plan. His body jerked slightly, when Carlisle's hand touched his cheek. A small whimper escaped his lips, as the contents of the syringe were injected into the nasal feeding tube. I knew it was hard for him to submit.

All at once, Edward's breathing changed to short, quick pants for air. He was panicking. I wanted to reassure him. I reached up and stroked his brow, my fingers gently massaging the top of his scalp.

"Shh... You're okay, Edward. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Just breathe, sweetheart. Take slow, deep breaths…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It took awhile, but, finally, Edward started to relax. I remembered the things we had purchased earlier. I continued to stroke the side of his face as I spoke.

"I went to the store with Alice and Emmett to get some things that I thought would help you relax."

I nodded to Alice, who had moved over by the speakers that were now sitting on the shelf. She plugged them in, and the room began to fill with the soft sounds of our favorite music. Edward took a deep breath and let his eyes close for a moment. Now that he wasn't fighting against it, the medicine had a chance to start working. I watched as his body began to relax even further. I reached up and ran my fingers through his bronze colored locks.

"If I remove some of the restraints, will you lie still and relax?"

He didn't open his eyes, but I saw him nod his head slightly. Slowly, I removed the strap across his chest. Other than taking a deep breath, he didn't move. I was encouraged that he might actually rest. I released the straps from his hips and lower legs. All that remained, were the wrist and ankle cuffs.

I whispered softly, "Just relax, sweetheart. I'm going to give you a nice, warm sponge bath."

His eyes opened a slit. I could see the apprehension in his expression. He never would have allowed me to touch him so intimately before. I was hoping, after what we had been through, he would agree. A grunt vibrated from his throat as his muscles used their strength to test the remaining restraints. I bent down, whispering into his ear.

"Don't worry…I promise not to touch anywhere I haven't already."

I watched as his adam's apple bobbed while he swallowed. His eyes were clenched tight, but he nodded once in agreement. As soon as Alice saw it was settled, she brought me the soft sponge I had picked out at the store. She also brought some towels and a bucket of warm water. Then, she made sure we were left alone.

Edward's low moans filled the air around us. Gently, I ran the sponge down each of his arms. I was careful to make sure I caught every drop of moisture inside the absorbent fabric of the towels. I moved next to his chest and sides. His breathing picked up a little, but I assumed it was from the memory of the last time I had dabbed a rag against his chest. Silent tears streamed from my eyes as I remembered dressing his wounds.

"Bella…"

I quickly dried my eyes, and turned to meet his gaze. The concern I saw in his eyes, filled my soul with warmth. Unfortunately, that ceased all efforts I had made in controlling my sobs. My eyes immediately welled up with tears, once again. He tried to raise his arm to comfort me, but the binds held it in place. I saw his upper body tensing. He was supposed to be relaxing, and here I was causing him stress. I shook my head, clearing my emotions. Placing both of my hands on his shoulders, I tried to push him back down onto the bed.

"Shh...please, Edward. You need to relax. I'm okay. It's just a human thing."

His face turned towards me, full of questions. But, he allowed me to press his back against the mattress. Once his head was resting again, I gave him a small smile.

"I was just thinking about how much pain you have gone through. It's all my fault, Edward. I'm so sorry…"

I knew he was going to protest, so I pressed my fingers against his lips.

"Shh…you can argue with me later. Right now, I have a job to finish and you are supposed to be resting. If we don't want Carlisle to kick me out of here, we both best get busy."

I could still see the concern in his eyes, but he kept his lips pressed together. I moved to his abdomen and lower legs, only bathing the skin that was exposed above and below his shorts.

As I worked on removing the tension from his body, I spoke softly. I reminded him of some of the happy moments we had shared over the years. He even chuckled a few times. I could feel his muscles relaxing beneath my fingers. Soon, his breathing rate returned to that slow, shallow state. His body was so still, I started to feel uneasy again. I glanced up, but all I could see on his face was a peaceful expression.

Alice had walked in behind me and was waiting patiently to approach. She stepped closer to my side, holding out a bottle. She had filled it with some of the untreated blood from the van. I took it and placed it on the small table by the bed. Alice tilted her head towards the door, indicating she wished to speak with me. I stood slowly, making sure I didn't disturb Edward. I followed my best friend out into the hallway.

"Bella, you need to get some rest. Let us watch over him for awhile. Go; get a couple of hours, at least."

I started to shake my head, but a yawn interrupted my protest. It gave me away, and I knew I couldn't argue. I stepped into the small bedroom across the hallway. Grabbing a blanket off the chair in the corner, I wrapped it around my body and lay down on the bed. My head had barely touched the pillow, before my eyes closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A strong hand was resting on my shoulder, shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes a crack, peeking out of the corner. It was Emmett. I turned my head slightly and opened my eyes wider.

"He's starting to wake up, Bella."

I whispered a "Thank you" and sat up. I was hoping if I was at Edward's side when he woke, he would remain calm. I walked into the room just as Jasper was binding my angel's head tightly to the gurney. Edward's eyes snapped open and a vicious snarl vibrated past his lips. Immediately, he began to struggle. I ran to his side and placed my hand on him. His gaze met mine and instantly his eyes focused on me.

"Bella…what's going on?"

I ran my thumb along the creases in his brow while I answered quietly.

"Your body is working hard to replace the venom that it lost. Everything is okay, now. Your family is here with us. You're safe."

Even though he appeared to have understood my words, his entire body continued to pull tight against the restraints holding him in place. I remembered how hard it was for him to be strapped down. I was afraid he was going to over-exert his muscles and cause permanent damage. I nodded to Jasper, who was standing by. He quickly passed me a syringe and then grabbed both of Edward's shoulders, forcing him to lie still on the bed. I began to speak softly to try and calm him.

"Please, relax. Your body needs to rest while it regenerates."

Edward saw the syringe and immediately started panicking.

"No…Bella, don't do this…please…"

His arms began pulling against the wrist cuffs, as I pushed the contents of the syringe into his feeding tube. His anguished cry filled the small cabin.

"It's okay, Edward. Carlisle filled it with a lower dose. It won't make you lose consciousness like before. You just need a little help quieting the anxiety, so you can relax."

"Bella…"

His voice sounded so broken as he called out my name. Desperately, I mouthed to Jasper a silent request to help him. I watched, as Jasper's face tightened with concentration. He remained in place, until Edward's breathing began to slow. I whispered my thanks, as he started to head towards the doorway.

As my gaze returned to Edward, I noticed that my angel's fists had relaxed and were slightly opened. I reached down and took his right hand into mine. He squeezed it gently, attempting to hold on without hurting me. I was sad that he still felt so anxious. I tried to think of what I could do to assure him that he was safe.

I thought back to the van, and what had made the biggest difference then. I remembered how relaxed he became, once the majority of the restraints were removed. I unfastened all of the straps binding him to the gurney, except for the cuffs around his wrists. He didn't utter a sound while I worked, but I could feel his eyes watching my every move.

I reached behind me and picked up the bottle from the small table. I slowly climbed up next to him. He had started to sit up, so I lightly pulled his upper body back into my arms. His breathing rate increased, but he allowed me to move him. I knew I was asking a lot by having him lay in such a vulnerable position. My eyes caught sight of his arms bound at his sides, fists clenched tight.

"Shh…just breathe. It's time for you to feed."

I moved slowly, cautiously pressing the opening of the bottle against Edward's bottom lip. His mouth remained closed, his eyes staring up into mine. I knew what he needed me to say in order for him to willingly drink.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's pure."

I squirted a small amount into his mouth and let him taste it. His nostrils flared, as the drops hit his tongue. A small growl vibrated from his chest. I smiled, as his lips closed around the bottle. I massaged his scalp while he drank. He closed his eyes. A shudder coursed through his body. I smiled. At that moment, Edward was mine to watch over and protect.

I bent closer to his forehead, allowing my lips to graze his skin. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with his delectable scent. Suddenly, I couldn't control the passion that was building inside of me. Edward's eyes opened and bore into mine. He could hear my heart rate increasing, as my emotional state heightened. A low growl rumbled deep inside his chest.

When the bottle was empty, I gradually pulled it away. I watched as he licked his lips, desiring every drop. I set the bottle down and placed my hand on the side of his head. I let my fingers caress his face. His breathing hitched, but he didn't pull away. I watched his face carefully to gauge his reaction, as I slid my hand lower, bit by bit. He closed his eyes, and his body began to tremble. When my fingertips grazed his neck, I took a deep breath and fanned his face with it. A deep moan echoed inside his throat.

Slowly, I adjusted our bodies so that his was resting back on the mattress and mine was lying next to him. I snuggled my body closer to his side, burying my head into his neck.

"No, Bella…I'm not sure if I can control…dangerous…"

I ignored his protests, desiring the connection that only he could provide. I whispered softly.

"I trust you, Edward. Please, I need to be close to you."

I moved my hand to lay flat on his chest. I noticed right away, that he had ceased breathing. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to hold back his strong inner desires. I wasn't. Before long, the curtain of drowsiness draped over me, and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

The next thing I remember hearing was a low growl rumbling deep inside my angel's chest. My eyes were too tired to open, so I tried to just listen for the sounds that would tell me what was upsetting him. As soon as I heard my best friend's voice, I understood.

"Relax, Edward. I am not going to take her. I just want to place this blanket on her for warmth."

The weight of the material surrounded me with a feeling of security. I pulled my body even closer to Edward's, not wanting any space between us. It wasn't long, before I fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It took a vibration against my cheek to wake me. I had, once again, moved my head onto Edward's chest in my sleep. He was growling. His arms pulled tight against the restraints holding him in place. Every other part of his body was free and it looked like he intended to get his arms free as well. I was afraid he was going to injure himself. I began to speak softly to him to try to calm him down.

"Please, relax. Carlisle will be in soon. I am sure he will release you then. Just rest now."

Another low growl erupted from Edward's throat as the door opened. Emmett and Carlisle both strolled in. Whatever they had planned, it was obvious that Edward wasn't too crazy about it.

Carlisle's gaze instantly took in the tense atmosphere.

"Take it easy, son. I am going to remove that feeding tube so you can hunt for yourself."

I was surprised by Carlisle's words. Why would that cause Edward to react like this? Didn't he want the tube out?

In an effort to comfort him, I squeezed my fingers around his upper arm. It was so tense. His muscles were still straining against the wrist cuffs and his breathing was nothing more than short, quick gusts of air. I moved my hand, placing it directly on his bare chest, and began to rub small circles. He acted like he couldn't even feel my touch. His head was craned back, his eyes desperately trying to follow Carlisle in an attempt to monitor his father's every move.

I shook my head. Edward's breathing was now labored and his body had began to tremble. He was making himself more anxious than was necessary. I pressed harder on his chest to draw his attention back to me. As soon as his head turned in my direction, I spoke.

"Hey…just look at me, okay?"

His eyes narrowed, but remained fixed with mine. I was preparing to breathe into his face as I had done before, but my actions were too slow. Emmett had approached the top of the bed. Edward could sense his close presence and another growl of warning exploded past his lips.

I snuggled closer to offer reassurance, when, unexpectedly, cold arms wrapped around me. I could hear Edward's growl of warning change to one of threat, as I was being pulled away from him.

"Put her down."

The anger in Edward's voice filled my being with terror. I started to fight against the strong embrace imprisoning me.

"Relax, Bella. I've got you."

I glanced up and saw my best friend's face above me. Carefully, she set me down on my feet.

Carlisle's deep voice then filled the room.

"Emmett is going to hold your head in place, son, while I pull the tube."

Edward's back arched off of the bed as soon as Emmett's hands made contact with his face. Carlisle called for Jasper and asked both him and Alice to assist.

In a matter of seconds, they were each holding one of Edward's legs firmly to the bed. Carlisle's hands reached out towards Edward's face. Suddenly Edward's upper lip curled back over his razor sharp teeth and the most vicious sounding snarl I had ever heard escaped from Edward's throat.

A shudder of fear coursed through my entire body and I took two steps back. I never thought the moment would come when I was terrified of my angel, but it was here. At that moment there was no sign of my 'Edward'. A deadly monster had taken his place.

"Bella"

Alice's voice cried out to me, as I stood frozen in place. Then Jasper's soothing waves of calm tried to flow through me.

"You need to calm down, bro. You're scaring Bella."

Emmett turned Edward's head to the side so he could see me. His hard eyes instantly softened as remourse spread across his face. While Edward was distracted, Carlisle's fingers gripped the tubing coming from his nose and began to pull. I watched as Edward gagged as the foreign object was removed from his throat. His eyes closed as he tried not to fight against the holds of his family.

Once the tubing was completely out, Carlisle instructed Emmett and Jasper to grab Edward's arms. Carlisle released the wrist restraints and Edward was off the bed faster than I could blink. His brothers held him tightly, refusing to let go.

Alice bent forward and whispered tenderly into my ear.

"They're taking him hunting, Bella. It will help him to gain his strength back."

Hesitantly, I walked towards him. I placed my hand on his chest, and slowly moved forward enough to graze my lips against the hollow of his throat. I whispered softly.

"Go with them, Edward. You need to hunt."

The last word had barely left my lips when they began to drag him away. He was pulling against them, protesting.

"Let go…I can't leave. I have to protect Bella. Aro wants her. I saw it in his mind. He won't stop…"

Alice spoke up and told Edward that she was staying with me, but it didn't help. I watched, mortified, as Edward's father and brothers manhandled him. It took all three of them to drag him outside and into the woods.

Exhausted, I plopped down onto the bed. It was barely daybreak, much too early for me to be awake. I snuggled up with the pillow, as Alice covered me with the blanket. Edward's scent still lingered, and it was enough to calm the tremors inside me. I fell asleep wondering if things would ever go back to the way they used to be.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that the light from the sun outside had all but faded. I wondered how long I had been asleep. I rolled to the side of the bed and began to stand when I sensed someone watching me. I wasn't alone.

Just as I was turning around to confront my stalker, Alice appeared out of nowhere. She threw her body in front of mine, crouched in a fighting stance. I was afraid to turn around and see who was threatening my safety.

"Isabella, is that how you greet an old friend?"

I recognized that voice. I had relied on the words of advice that had been spoken by it for the past week. I took a deep breath and spun around. I let out a sigh of relief as I came face to face with the guard that had shadowed me for five days.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What are you doing here?"

Her head cocked to the side. I could read the expression on her face. She was amused by the challenge in my voice.

"I came to warn you, Isabella, and to offer my assistance."

My eyes narrowed automatically. A warning growl rumbled from Alice's throat. The guard did not appreciate the doubt, and she answered with a snarl. The intensity of Alice's growls increased.

I was worried it was going to get out of hand. I reached up and placed my hand on her shoulder. I pulled my body away from hers, trying to soothe her with my words.

"It's okay, Alice."

I turned to face the intruder. I stretched out my arm, indicating that we should move this conversation to the front room. She nodded, and stepped through the doorway. Alice followed next. It was obvious she didn't trust Arianna, and was planning on providing protection whether I wished it or not. I smiled slightly.

As I entered the front room, I remembered that Arianna had appreciated when I showed strength back at the castle. I planted my feet firmly in front of me, and folded my arms across my chest. I kept my chin high and my eyes staring directly into hers. I took a deep breath, filling my soul with confidence. I had to be convincing.

"Edward is still in the process of healing his body from those sessions with Nathan. I appreciate your concern, however, I do not believe your assistance will be required. I assure you, Edward and I will be fine."

"Isabella…you are so naïve."

Without giving me a chance for protests, she threw her arms up and encased us both inside a shield. Her strong fingers gripped onto my upper arms, holding me in place. I could see Alice outside the shield. It looked as if she was yelling, but I couldn't hear a sound. I watched in amazement as Alice tried to reach out to me. Her hand was stopped mid-air. It was almost as if we were inside a clear box.

"Isabella…you need to focus…we don't have much time."

I took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Okay, Arianna, you have my attention. What is this all about?"

Her fingers loosened their grip. Her head cocked to the side, pausing momentarily to ensure that she had my attention.

"Edward was right about Aro never giving up. He is convinced that you will be very powerful once you are like us. He will not stop until you become a member of his guard. If Edward turns you, Aro plans to torture not only Edward but the entire family until you give up and agree to join him. If you remain a human, Edward will be punished every few months until Nathan finally destroys him. Then, the punishment will fall upon the next Cullen and so on…"

My body was trembling. I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore. No matter what I do, the family is going to be in danger. I don't even have the choice of returning to Aro to save them. Edward would find a way to stop me or to come after me. I couldn't see any way out of this…except Arianna had offered her assistance. Maybe…

"Tell me what to do."

Arianna nodded. She leaned closer, even though the shield she had created was sound proof.

"There is only one thing that will cause Aro's obsession to cease. You have to die, Isabella."

I gasped and took a step backwards.

"Is that why you are here? Did Aro send you to either bring me back or kill me?"

Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Don't be absurd, Isabella. Aro doesn't know I'm here. No one does. As much fun as I think we would have once you are turned, the prospect of the Volturi guard becoming unstoppable frightens me. It's bad enough that I can hide their whereabouts and provide opportunities for surprise attacks. If you are able to thwart all mental attacks as well, there would be no defense against Aro and his rule. We have to keep the balance, Isabella."

I understood her logic. I even agreed with her on the importance of not giving Aro that much power. I just wasn't sure I was ready to leave this earth.

Ignoring my hesitation, Arianna jumps into her idea of slipping me into a type of Witness Protection Program. The idea was so far off from where my thoughts were, I had to slow her down so I could process it all.

"What?"

She sighed, her irritation obvious.

"Bella Swan would disappear, and you would be given a completely new identity. You could live a normal, human life. You would have to be inconspicuous, obviously, but you wouldn't have to die."

Tears began to well up in my eyes. Yes, I would be safe. But, I would be completely alone. I would never be able to see Edward or his family ever again.

Arianna started speaking about ways to arrange my death. I was only half listening, until she mentioned how careful we would have to be in order to fool Edward. Fear gripped my entire being.

"No…Edward can't think that I'm dead."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"He has to, Isabella. Aro will read his thoughts, or worse, torture him until he talks. We will have accomplished nothing."

I took a deep breath and looked directly into her eyes. I knew I could not budge on this point.

"Edward told me once, that he could not live in a world where I didn't exist. If he thinks I am dead, he'll find way to end his existence as well. I won't do that to him!"

Arianna's eyes narrow in frustration. We stared at each other for the longest time. Finally, she was convinced that I would not give in on the matter. We both stood in silence, trying to figure out a way around this impasse.

"Wait…Edward also told me once, that if I ever wanted to leave this craziness…him…he wouldn't stop me. In fact, he encouraged it more than once. He has always wanted me to choose a normal human life over him. I will just leave."

Arianna shook her head, insisting that Aro would continue to search for me unless I was pronounced dead. She was convinced that her way was the only way to keep me safe. I stuck to my ground, reminding her that if Edward no longer existed, it wouldn't matter what Aro did to me.

We spent the rest of the time devising a plan where I would slowly fill a duffle bag with supplies when I returned home. I decided to keep it in the bottom of the closet so Edward wouldn't find it. Arianna gave me a disposable phone that only she knew the number to, telling me to keep it in the bag.

"Don't forget to check it each day, Isabella. I will text you when it's time. Make sure you are ready."

I nodded, grateful for the additional time with Edward. I had to know that he was fully recovered before I could leave his side.

Arianna's hand gently rested on my shoulder. She promised to take care of everything up to that point, so I wouldn't have to worry about anything. She would return to help me escape, then I would be on my own. It was the only way to keep my existence from Aro.

Now that the plan was in place, I felt a sense of calm descend upon me. I cautiously pushed my personal grief to the back corner of my mind. There would be plenty of time to deal with it after I was gone.

I would need to be very careful from now on, so that Edward, Alice, and Jasper, those with special talents, didn't discover the plan.

Arianna began to dissolve the shield. Before I could move away, Emmett's voice echoed throughout the small cabin.

"We're b…ack…" His voice stuttered when he walked into the room. "Hold onto him! We have a guest."

The air around us suddenly filled with Edward's loud roar.

"Bella!"

Emmett jumped in front of me, as Edward and Jasper came rushing in through the doorway. It startled me, and I recoiled.

Forcing my eyes to open, I beheld the scene that was taking place. Edward was growling at Arianna. Jasper had a tight hold on him, but I was worried that Edward might still break free. I knew I was the only one that had a slight chance of calming my angel down. Cautiously, I moved towards him.

"Shh…I'm okay."

As soon as I was close enough, I reached out towards him. I rubbed my palm against his chest. I could feel his cool breath in my hair as he bent down to touch me. His cheek nuzzled against the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a tight hug. Jasper released him, and Edward copied my actions, wrapping me in a protective embrace. He took a deep breath, using my scent to calm his emotions. His voice, however, still had a bit of a low growl to it, when he spoke.

"Leave us alone."

The guard's gaze met Edward's, and her expression turned as hard as stone. Her upper lip curled back, showing her deadly bite. It was obvious she had grown tired of Edward's attitude. She snarled at my angel.

Edward lunged forward, pushing me backwards. Thankfully, Jasper and Emmett had predicted this reaction and were ready. They grabbed his arms, just in time. Their combined hold was formidable. Edward couldn't get away. The snarl hissing through his lips, however, left no doubt in anyone's mind of his intent.

I screamed, "Edward, don't!"

My voice seemed to distract everyone enough so that Arianna could leave. She nodded in my direction, and then was gone. Only I understood her secret message. The plan was in motion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I nodded silently, acknowledging Ariana's goodbye. Then, she was gone. Edward's body relaxed, and so did mine. I glanced up at his face. I watched in awe, as his aura seemed to brighten right before my eyes. Emmett's loud chuckle broke through the silent moment.

"Welcome back, bro."

Emmett's large hand slapped Edward on the back, almost knocking him and I forward. I gasped, worried that my angel would be angry. As I turned to look at his face, I saw him wink at me. A giggle escaped from my throat. Faster than humanly possible, Edward chased Emmett out of the small cabin and into the woods. We could all hear their laughter, as their bodies took turns ramming into the trees while they wrestled with each other. Carlisle's voice bounced against the walls surrounding us.

"I think we can start packing. It sounds like Edward is suitable for travel."

I let out the deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding. My entire being was consumed by feelings of relief. It appeared that Edward was on his way to a full recovery.

I grabbed a quick bite to eat, while the others loaded the van. As soon as Edward and his brother returned, we were planning to leave. There was a private jet waiting for us at the local airport, and we were all anxious to be aboard.

Upon entering the flying machine, Edward led me over to the back row of seats and sat us both down. I was exhausted from the whole ordeal. I closed my eyes to rest for a moment. Tears began to silently flow from the corners of my eyes. Edward slid his arm around my shoulders, trying to offer comfort. His gentle voice whispered into my ear.

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and looked directly into his. He could feel the sadness in my demeanor. I quickly blamed it on the fact that he didn't need me anymore.

"Don't get me wrong…I'm so grateful that you are okay. It's just…I kind of liked taking care of you. It was nice to switch roles for a change."

His soft lips gently caressed the side of my face. His fingers gripped my wrist loosely, lifting it out of the way. My brow furrowed, confused by his actions. The next thing I knew, Edward was resting his head in my lap. The gesture was appreciated, and offered some comfort. I smiled at the angel below me. My fingers found their way into his heavenly bronze locks. As I massaged his scalp, a look of contentment spread across his face. I think I even heard him purring slightly.

The next week continued in much the same manner. While Edward didn't need me to do things for him, he found ways to appear to need my help. At least once a day, he made sure to show me his vulnerable side and allow me to slip into the role of the protector. I appreciated his efforts, knowing that he would always try to meet my needs. What I had done to deserve such a man, was beyond me. How was I ever going to survive without him?

One morning, Alice cornered me when I came out of the shower. The look on her face was frightening me a little.

"You and I are going shopping today, Bella. Edward needs to hunt so don't even think of asking him to rescue you. Get dressed and eat something. We leave in thirty minutes."

I was surprised that she hadn't insisted on playing Bella Barbie. Part of me was grateful, but the other part was concerned that this trip was more than just shopping.

Edward found me at the table eating my breakfast. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, grimacing at the taste of cold cereal and milk.

"We aren't going far. I will return to your side before you drift off to sleep. Have fun with Alice."

He winked, then he was gone. His speed still amazed me. I don't think I had even blinked. I stood and rinsed out my dish, then turned to meet Alice. We were barely out of the driveway when she confronted me.

"Bella, aren't you happy living with us anymore?"

Her question took me by surprise. Of course, I was happy. It was killing me inside, knowing that my time was limited with them. She appraised my expression, then continued.

"I have been getting visions of you crying. You are always in the dark. The visions are strange, Bella, because I do not see anyone else with you. I see you in all sorts of various places, almost like you are traveling. But, I never see any of us, with you. Are you planning to leave us…leave Edward?"

My body started to tremble. Tears welled up in my eyes and overflowed quickly. She pulled the car over to the side of the road. Within seconds of stopping, she was sitting in my seat with me on her lap. She wrapped her unbreakable arms around me. I drew on her strength, focusing my thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to lie, especially to my best friend.

"It's just…what happened in Italy…I'm terrified."

She began to console me, saying that they would never let anything happen to me. I shook my head, knowing she didn't understand. I wasn't afraid for myself. I was terrified that something would happen to one of them.

"Sometimes, I dream of how life would have been if I hadn't ever come to live with my dad. If I had stayed in Phoenix…if I had never met any of you…"

My voice all but disappeared on the last statement. I knew that soon I would get to experience that very thing. Unfortunately, I would be very well aware of all that I had lost. A fresh wave of sorrow crushed my spirit. Alice's arms wrapped tighter around me, sensing that I needed to feel the security.

"Promise me that you won't tell Edward. He is so happy. I love him with all my heart. I don't want him to worry. There's no reason to stir up unnecessary anxiety, just because of a few nightmares."

I could see the wheels turning inside Alice's head as I waited for her decision.

"I won't say anything, Bella. But, I think you should. Edward may not be able to read your mind, but he is very good at detecting when something is not as it should be. Jasper and I will take an extended hunting trip for the next few days so that he doesn't pick up anything from us."

I nodded my thanks, grateful for her silence. We returned to the house, and Alice explained things to Jasper. They gathered some supplies and left before Edward returned.

Over the next few days, I thought about the future. I had been mistaken thinking I could just leave. Of course, Edward would ask Alice to keep an eye on me. I tried to think of ways I could hide, but I realized that Alice would be able to see all of them and would tell Edward, ruining everything.

My heart was breaking. Each time I thought about leaving Edward, my lungs would freeze up until I couldn't breathe. Then, each night, I would have another nightmare about those five days of punishment and wake in the morning determined not to allow him to be hurt like that again. It was a vicious cycle, and it was starting to eat me up inside. With each day that passed, I knew the time was getting closer. I was literally, falling apart at the seams.


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward's Punishment**

**Chapter 16**

It had been two days since Alice had left. I could tell Edward knew something was amiss. I was grateful that he was currently giving me space and time but I didn't know how much longer I had until he demanded an explanation.

Jacob called and asked if I could join him for some tribal celebration. I told Edward I really wanted to go. I used the excuse of feeling obligated to thank him for all of the things he did for me when Edward was gone.

It might have been cruel to remind him of that dark time, but I was afraid he would protest otherwise. I wanted to spend the day visiting old friends and just try to forget all of my troubles for awhile. Besides, who knew when or if I would ever get to see any of them again?

A lone tear cascaded down my left cheek. I was pulling up in front of Jake's house. I quickly wiped the evidence away, before he reached my door.

"Bella…"

The happy smile faltered when he took in my presence. I should have known I wouldn't be able to hide it from him. He could always sense when something was wrong.

I shook my head, telling him that I wasn't ready to talk about it. Unlike Alice, he respected my privacy and didn't hound me. Only one brief comment was made and then he dropped the subject altogether.

"There isn't any rush, you know. If you are having doubts about saying goodbye to your human life and your loved ones, just tell him you aren't ready. If he loves you, he'll wait."

His strong hand reached out for mine and pulled me into a tight embrace. Then the truck door was shut and we were off towards the beach.

The atmosphere surrounding the tribe was so light and happy. It felt good to be a part of their celebration. I decided to try and forget how much I was going to miss this and just enjoy the time I had left.

Then it hit me. I would not have to exist alone and constantly on the run. I wouldn't have to never again attend a celebration such as this. I knew exactly how I could do what I had to. I stood up with a new determination. Meddlesome vampire psychics couldn't see past the shield of the wolves.

Emily had just arrived with another plate of steaks. I intercepted her path, offering to take them over to the grill. She passed them to me gratefully. Turning around, I stepped cautiously through the sand.

"Hey, Sam…here's some more…" He looked away from the fire long enough to remove the large platter from my arms. His friendly smile encouraged me to ask my questions. "So…are you guys like the last of the shape shifting tribes?"

His loud laugh filled the air around us.

"Why would you think that, Bella?"

I shrugged. He paused his grilling and turned to gaze upon my face. His brow furrowed briefly, then he let out a deep breath and sigh.

"I have a cousin who lives in Alaska. The tribe there is a bit more traditional than most. They live in a very isolated area without any modern luxuries. No cars, no roads, no television or radio, in fact the only way into the area is by plane or boat. They live mostly off the land."

I could feel my hopes being snuffed out with his words. If they didn't shape shift, would their shield still be active? My voice stutters a little when I speak.

"D…do they st…still change?"

His head cocked to the side, curious.

"My cousin reports the occasional nomad passes through. I'm surprised that the gene is still active enough for transformations, but I suppose it's just enough contact to keep it strong. Many of our people have migrated there to return to the old ways. His pack is at least twice the size of ours."

A shudder courses through my body, as I think of all the vampires who must have met such a surprising end to their existence. A few nomads wouldn't have a chance against an entire pack of that size.

I felt the warm sensation of relief flood my entirety. Surely with that many wolves around, there would be no way for my existence to be discovered by friend or foe. Edward and his family would be safe.

I asked him for the name of the place where his cousin resides. I am careful to create a note in my phone with the information while I am surrounded by the pack at the beach. I disguise it amongst names of other places around the states.

Even though I won't be reading the note or researching the places until after I have left Forks, I know that eventually Alice will see my actions. The most I can do is try to confuse the information she will pass on. I just hope it will provide me with enough time to arrive at my new hidden home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward's Punishment**

**Chapter 17**

"I don't know what to do, Esme. I can tell something is wrong, but she won't talk to me. How can I fix it, when I don't know what the problem is?"

My footsteps faltered in the hallway when I heard Edward's voice. The sadness was literally dripping off every word. I had been selfish long enough. My torn presence was only hurting him more.

"Emmett, Rosalie, I want you to take your brother hunting for the day. I want some alone time with my newest daughter."

"But we just went two days ago? Why…right…let's go!"

I couldn't see Esme's expression, but I was imagining the look she gave Edward's big brother. Only Esme and Rose could make the big oaf flinch with just a look. A small smile accompanied the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I had only closed my eyes for a second. Instantly, I felt his arms surround me.

"You are my life, Bella. I would do anything to take away whatever is causing you this pain. Please, speak to Esme. Let us in…"

His smooth lips brushed the hair at the top of my head with a soft butterfly kiss. Before I could open my eyes, he was gone.

I slid off the edge of his bed, drawing my knees up close to my chest. Rocking back and forth, silent tears saturating my cheeks, I began drafting in my thoughts the letter I was about to leave.

_My dearest Edward,_

_You say that I am your life now. Truly, you have become mine. I will always treasure the moments we have had. _

_When I saw you suffering in Volterra, and what you had to go through afterwards to heal…I know that I can never watch you go through something like that again._

_Long ago, you told me that your way of life was not for me. I didn't believe you then, but I do now. I need to live my human life, as I was meant to. _

_I will never forget you, but I will try to forget all of the supernatural events that occur around you. _

_Smile…for once I am not begging you to change me…_

_I'm begging you to let me go…_

_Please, Edward, do not follow me. I need time to sort all of this out, and I won't be able to if every time I look up I see you. Trust me…I will know if you are there. _

_I promise…if I can ever return to you, I will! Please keep yourself safe for me!_

_Forever yours,_

_Bella_

_P.S. I know Alice has probably already told you this by now, but your car is at the bus station with the keys in the trunk. Please do not be angry with Esme, she provided me with the means to keep myself safe during my travels. That is more than I could have asked for, knowing the pain I am leaving behind. I'm sorry…I love you…_

"Bella? Oh, sweetheart…talk to me. What's wrong?"

Esme's ability to love unconditionally also seems to provide her with an uncanny intuition about those she cares about. It only took her comforting embrace and a few words of love, and I was spilling my worries and grief all over our laps.

I told her how much I missed my own mother. Between broken sobs, I confided how worried I am that they will all get hurt because of me. I couldn't bear it if the guard came to drag Edward back to Volterra for more punishment, and I was terrified that it was inevitable since Edward refused to make me one of them.

"I…I just wish…I wish I could just get away from it all for awhile."

Esme stood up, bringing me with her.

"Then, that is what you will do. Take some time for yourself, Bella. Go visit your mother, read your favorite novel, soak up some rays…whatever you need to heal your troubled heart. Then, come back to us."

I studied her face, especially her eyes. There was only love and a sincere desire to help one of her family.

"What about Edward…"

Her arms wrapped around me gently, and pulled me close.

"Don't worry about him. He will not be happy with me for letting you go alone, but I can see how tormented you are inside. I just ask one favor…so he won't refuse to forgive me…"

I stepped back, hoping that I would be able to grant her this favor.

"Take his car. I've already packed it with some supplies for your road trip. At least then I can assure him of your safety."

I nod, lean forward and kiss her cheek. Hugging her tightly, a few last tears escape from the corners of my eyes. Wishing that her cold body was actually someone else, yet knowing that Edward would never let me go off on my own like this.

I walk over to the dresser, pull out a paper and pen, and begin to write the words that will undoubtedly break my heart.

Placing the note reverently on his bed, I grab my bag from the bottom of the closet and don't look back. My heart begins to race as I descend the stairs. Esme holds out the keys to his Volvo and a small envelope.

"It should be enough to keep you hidden for awhile, but don't hesitate to use the card if you run out."

My head tilted sideways, my eyes peering into the envelope. The contents soon became obvious. The green bills were packed tightly inside.

Hating that I needed it, I simply bowed my head and accepted both. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the courage I would need to step away from this house and my life. One final hug, and I forced myself to walk through the doorway.

I drove straight to the bus station, purchased three tickets, and then purposefully kept my gaze to the ground. I knew Alice would see my every move and I had to do my best to keep all clues hidden from her view.


End file.
